Caro Mio Ben
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: Cagalli, seorang violinis yang mencintai musik klasik. Athrun, vokalis sebuah band beraliran keras. Dua orang dari dunia yang berbeda, tetapi tidak begitu  berbeda. Complete!
1. Musica

**A/N: Ide ini sebenarnya sudah muncul sejak lama. Namun setelah menonton konser musik di kampus, dan penampilan Niichanku beberapa waktu lalu, rasanya Shinku jadi ingin merealisasikannya. **

**Komposisi yang ada di fic ini sama dengan yang dimainkan pada saat konser yang Shinku tonton, sedangkan lagu 'Serenade', adalah lagu dari band 'Endless Beauty', sekarang masih aktif. ****Ambrosia adalah nama band lama Niichan, yang sekarang sudah bubar...**

**Dan Shinku tidak tahu banyak soal musik. Jadi maafkan kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny bukan milikku!**

* * *

Aku harap aku berdiri di depan.

Aku berdiri di sudut di belakang, memandangnya menyanyi diiringi bunyi gitar yang riuh dan hentakan drum yang menggetarkan tanah. Di dekat _sound system _terdapat sebuah tas berisi beberapa CD berisi lagu-lagunya yang akan dibagikan di akhir konser ini.

Dan yang pasti, yang berdiri di barisan paling depanlah yang bakal kebagian.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku jaketku melemaskannya lalu mengepal lagi. Tudung jaketku yang berbulu menghalangi pandangan orang-orang dari wajahku, meskipun tidak begitu berpengaruh; toh tempat ini agak remang.

Lagunya selesai, dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan nama Ambrosia; yang lain meneriakkan nama-nama mereka. Aku diam, tidak mau terlalu mengumbar keberadaanku di sini, walaupun mungkin tidak ada yang mengenaliku di sini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang malam ini. Untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung kami, yang selalu datang di konser-konser kami, terima kasih banyak. Terimalah lagu terakhir kami, Serenade…" Athrun berkata dengan mic-nya.

Yzak memainkan intro lagu yang berirama _slow _itu. Ambrosia memang jarang memainkan lagu-lagu pelan, tapi yang seperti ini tidak buruk.

"Lagu ini ada dalam CD yang akan kami bagikan. Dan untuk yang tidak kebagian, bisa _download _dari blog kami."

_Oh begitu indah saat 'ku denganmu _

_Ku ingin tetap terus bisa bersamamu_

_Tak akan kudapati tanpa dirimu_

_Semua sempurna seperti di surga_

_Mengalir di jiwa_

Aku mendesah. Kenapa lirik lagu ini mirip sekali seperti yang kurasakan?

Itu lagu cinta. Tapi apa yang kurasakan ini cuma perasaan sesaat saja... kan? Ini bukan cinta kan?

Aku Cuma seorang perempuan yang naksir pada seorang penyanyi dari band yang sering tampil sudut kota, seorang penyanyi aliran rock dengan dandanan mencolok. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mencolok, hanya teman-temannya saja. Athrun Zala hanya punya dua tindikan di telinganya. Dia tidak sering mengecat rambutnya jadi warna-warni. Ia selalu tampil dengan rambut berwarna biru safir, warna yang menurutku elegan. Oh, dia juga tidak pakai lensa kontak seperti Dearka, yang kadang-kadang memakai warna merah menyala atau putih polos. Matanya hijau, bukan hijau dengan bercak-bercak yang sering kutemui, melainkan hijau zamrud yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari.

_Menempuh batas di angakasa penuh warna_

_Membentuk pelangi nan indah menghiasi jiwa_

_Kuingin selalu mengalir bersamamu_

_Seiya sekata seirama _

Aku memandang rindu pada orang yang bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan di depan sana, tanpa panggung. Titik-titik keringat tidak membuat penampilannya jadi lebih buruk. Terllihat sekali bagaimana ia mengeluarkan tenaga untuk bernyanyi. Lagu balada sederhana ini jadi lebih mengena karena dinyanyikan oleh suara lembutnya.

Suaranya lembut tapi bisa jadi sangat keras sesuai dengan aliran lagu yang dibawakannya.

Dan lagu lembut itupun berakhir, berakhir pulalah waktuku di sini dengannya. Sudah satu jam berlalu, tapi rasanya waktu berjalan cepat.

_Bassist_ Ambrosia, Nicol, mengambil tas yang ada di dekat _sound system_ dan membagi-bagikannya pada orang-orang yang di depan, karena mereka yang paling dekat. Sesekali Athrun mengambil dan melemparkannya pada yang berdiri di belakang.

Athrun memegang satu CD terakhir yang tersisa. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, sementara para penonton yang belum kebagian menjulurkan tangan mereka, meraih-raih. Aku tersenyum. Athrun sepertinya menganggap ini sebagai bentuk dukungan, bahwa mereka sangat menyukai musiknya.

"Nona yang di sana, jangan diam saja!"

Aku tersentak dan melihat kotak pipih CD terlempar ke arahku. Beberapa orang mengejarnya, dan secara refleks aku melangkah untuk menangkapnya.

Dapat!

Aku tersenyum. Meskipun hanya sekeping CD, tapi ini lebih berarti buatku. Aku tahu bukan Cuma aku yang naksir pada Athrun, tapi tetap saja, seperti perempuan yang naksir padanya, aku selalu menganggap kalau akulah yang paling suka padanya. Dan karena itulah, hadiah langsung seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang spesial buatku.

Aku memandang ke arahnya, dan melihatnya melambai padaku, dan mengedip.

Senyumku pasti lebar sekali saat itu.

Mereka semua meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa orang menghampiri Ambrosia, dengan percaya diri berbicara kepada mereka.

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku masih memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dengan iri aku memperhatikan mereka yang berbincang dengan Athrun. Aku membayangkan kapan aku bisa bicara langsung dengannya.

Dan saat semua orang mulai beranjak pulang, dia menoleh ke arahku, dan mengedip sekali lagi.

Kemudian dia melangkah pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Dia memperhatikan aku.

* * *

Aku memarkir Camaro hitamku di sebelah Porsche pink milik Lacus. Aku segera berlari lewat pintu garasi yang terhubung ke dapur. Aku mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, dan baru tersadar kalau aku haus sekali.

"Bagaimana konsernya?"

Aku meletakkan gelasku dan langsung menarik lengan Lacus dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kukunci pintunya kemudian mnariknya ke atas tempat tidur. Aku membuka jaketku dan memperlihatkan CD yang aku dapat, langsung dari Athrun. Aku Cuma tersenyum saja padanya.

"Oh, kau dapat CD-nya. Lalu?"

"Dia yang memberikannya langsung! Tidak langsung sih, tapi dia yang melemparkannya padaku. Dan dia melambai, tersenyum dan mengedip ke arahku! Dua kali!"

"Cagalli…" Lacus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum. "Kau sadar tidak? Kau ini seperti seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang bertemu idolanya."

"Mungkin aku sudah 20, tapi aku memang bertemu dengan idolaku, Lacus! Sekarang pinjam laptop-mu!" Aku menuju meja tulis Lacus dan membuka laptopnya, tanpa menunggu izin Lacus. Lagu-lagu dari CD audio itu ia kopi dan pindahkan ke dalam iPodnya.

Lacus yang sudah mengenakan piama berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang pasti tadi diberikan oleh Kira, di acara kencan mereka, karena aku tidak ingat melihat boneka itu sebelum aku pergi. "Kapan kau mau bicara dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Aku mematikan laptop itu dan mengambil piama, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Memang aku ingin bicara dengannya, tapi dilirik olehnya sedikit pun aku sudah senang. Aku belum pernah naksir pada siapapun, jadi ini terasa baru buatku.

Begitu keluar, Lacus sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu Ambrosia yang baru saja kumasukkan ke _iPod_.

"Hei!" Aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur King Size itu dan mengambil iPodku kembali.

"Aku kira lagu-lagunya keras," Lacus berkata sambil melepas earphone.

"Ganti suasana kan bagus," jawabku sambil memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu yang tadi didengarkan Lacus, lagu terakhir yang tadi dinyanyikan Ambrosia. Dia hampir tidak pernah menyanyi lagu balada _mellow_. Dan suaranya merdu sekali. Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengar nyanyiannya.

"Cagalli!" Lacus tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyangkan badanku.

"Apa?" Aku melepas _earphone_-ku dan menatap Lacus, merasa terganggu.

"Apa menurutmu dia kenal padamu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku belum pernah bicara dengannya," Aku kembali berbaring, tidak mengembalikan lagi _earphone_ ke telingaku. "Dan lagi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mendengarkan aliran musikku, sepertinya."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak coba bicara padanya?"

"Lacus…" Aku berguling memunggungi Lacus dan memeluk bantal yang bisa kuraih. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Athrun pikirkan kalau dia tahu tentang… pekerjaanku ini… Mungkin dia akan berpikir sinis atau bagaimana. Dunia kami kan beda sekali…" Suaraku memelan. Sudah berapa kali aku terpikir untuk mengikutinya setelah ia selesai bernyanyi, menepuk pundaknya dan meminta waktunya sebentar saja untuk sekedar berkenalan, karena aku tahu dia tidak mungkin ingat. Penggemar Athrun banyak sekali, paling banyak dari semua anggota Ambrosia.

"Yaah, tak ada salahnya kan dicoba?" Lacus menyelimuti dirinya dan meringkuk di sebelahku.

Aku juga ingin sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah berani...

* * *

Aku menekan senar-senar di leher biola sementara tangan kananku menggerakan penggeseknya. Melodi _Violin Concerto no.3_ karya Mozart mengalun merdu di ruang musik ini, yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Mataku terpejam, membayangkan sebuah padang rumput dengan sungai jernih, dan angin yang bertiup pelan. Ini bayangan yang muncul setiap kali aku mendengar komposisi ini. Tak lama, aku membuka mataku lagi, melihat ke arah partitur di depanku, dan meneruskan permainanku.

Sebelum aku melanjutkan ke bagian rondo, pintu ruang musik terbuka. Ayahku melangkah masuk.

"Ayah…" Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Coba kau mainkan bagian terakhir itu," ayahku meminta. Aku menjawabnya dengan gesekan biolaku, memainkan bagian terakhir dari komposisi ini. Ayah memperhatikan dengan teliti. Aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik baginya, meskipun ini hanya salah satu dari sesi latihanku untuk konser pertamaku sebagai solois nanti. Dan ayah akan jadi konduktornya.

Aku memainkan nada terakhir dari rondo ini dan menyelesaikan komposisi ini. Aku memegang biolaku dan membungkuk ke arah ayahku. Beliau bertepuk tangan singkat.

"Permainanmu sudah bagus. Ayah mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu Sabtu ini."

"Baik, Ayah."

Ayah keluar dari ruangan musik, entah ke mana. Aku tetap di sana, memikirkan hari Sabtu nanti. Menjadi solois di konser nanti akan berbeda dengan menjadi violinis biasa yang memainkan biola serempak dengan yang lain. Aku sudah berlatih sejak jauh hari, ingin menampilkan yang terbaik, tidak mau mengecewakan ayah dan juga ingin diakui oleh orang-orang.

Aku kemudian menghibur diri dengan memainkan sebuah ilustrasi musik dari sebuah film yang pernah kutonton. Aku sudah menghafalnya, dan memainkannya dengan mata terpejam.

Ketika selesai memainkan lagu itu, entah mengapa aku teringat Athrun. Oh, ya. Pertama kali aku mendengarkan lagu Ambrosia.

* * *

Aku sedang mencari sebuah partitur lagu dengan menggunakan situs pencari; situs yang muncul bermacam-macam, mulai dari yang menyediakan partitur tersebut sampai yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Aku membuka beberapa situs, yang berhubungan dan yang tidak; tertarik pada kalimat yang ditampilkan di situs pencari.

Entrinya ditulis oleh anggotanya, yang mengatakan mendengar temannya sedang mendengarkan musik klasik, dan ia beradu argument dengan temannya kalau musik klasik itu musik orang tua. Aku merasa agak berang, dan membaca entri lain yang ada di situs blog itu, hampir semuanya tentang musik dan penampilan mereka. Aku menemukan _link_ untuk mengunduh lagu di blog tersebut dan mencoba mendengar lagu dari orang yang membenci musik klasik yang selama ini kumainkan.

Aku terkejut mendengar suara sang vokalis. Jenis musiknya berbeda jauh dari yang kudengar tiap hari. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang membuatku mengunduh lagu-lagunya yang lain dan mulai sering mengunjungi blog itu, mencari info tentang kegiatan mereka—ternyata orang yang tadi adalah anggota sebuah band _underground_.

Aku mencoba datang ke salah satu konser mereka yang infonya tertulis di blog itu, meyakinkan diriku hanya ingin melihat sekali saja. Namun begitu aku melihat Athrun—yang disebutkan di blog tetapi tidak ada fotonya—untuk pertama kali dan mendengarnya menyanyi langsung, aku menjadi pelanggan tetap blog milik Ambrosia dan selalu mendatangi konser kecil mereka, sampai aku menyadari aku menjadi suka pada Athrun. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menulis entri yang pertama kali kubaca, dan aku berharap semoga yang menulis itu bukan Athrun. Kalau iya mungkin itu bakal sedikit menurunkan… posisinya di mataku, saat aku mulai suka padanya—pada lagunya.

Aku berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurku, e_arphone_-ku terpasang di telinga, suara Athrun terdengar jelas. Dia cocok menyanyikan lagu balada. Kenapa dia harus memilih aliran rock?

Sebuah fantasi tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Di dunia fantasiku itu, aku mengenal Athrun dengan sangat baik, dan begitu pula dia padaku. Suatu hari di dunia itu, aku sedang bersama Athrun, memainkan biolaku mengikuti melodi yang ditulisnya di buku lagu. Sementara itu, dia menyanyikan lagu yang sudah ditulisnya, lagu tentang kami berdua...

Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil terenyum sedih. Permainan biolaku memang lumayan, tapi aku jarang merasa percaya diri dengan wajahku. Orang seperti Athrun mungkin tidak akan tertarik, atau mungkin dia sudah punya pacar…

Aku menyalakan komputerku dan segera mengakses internet. Aku memeriksa blog mereka lagi, merasa sebagai seorang penggemar fanatik yang sedang menguntit idolanya. Aku mencari profil mereka, mencari bagian status. Hanya Dearka yang mengaku sudah mempunyai pacar. Yang lain entah benar-benar tidak punya atau sengaja tidak menuliskannya.

Aku mendesah,semua orang bisa melakukan apa saja di dunia maya, termasuk memalsukan usia, alamat, dan status.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam Camaro-ku dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kutatap ponsel hitamku yang sedang berdering. Aku sudah melihat identitas peneleponnya. Yuuna.

Dia anak teman ayahku, yang diperkenalkan padaku enam bulan lalu. Orang yang sama sekali tidak mengerti musik itu terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya padaku, sementara aku sering merinding ketika bertemu dengannya dan merasakan tatapan matanya jelalatan ke arahku. Aku sudah bilang pada ayah kalau ayah mau coba-coba menjodohkanku dengan orang itu aku akan mengamuk. Ayah hanya memandangku tidak mengerti dan menanyakan apa yang salah dengan Yuuna, karena menurutnya dia laki-laki yang baik. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menegaskan pada ayah aku tidak mau ada acara perjodohan oleh orang tua, apalagi dengan Yuuna. Aku tidak peduli keluarganya sekaya apa atau apapun. Aku toh tidak butuh itu.

Aku tahu dia bakal meninggalkan pesan. Aku tidak mau dengar. Aku langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

Dia pasti datang ke konser besok. Dia akan duduk di kursi paling depan. Aku membayangkan dia akan melambai dan berteriak histeris sewaktu aku naik ke panggung. Aku merinding.

Kuputuskan untuk melupakan masalah itu dan mengingat kembali gladi resik tadi. Semuanya lancar, dan semoga acara besok pun lancar.

Aku berharap Athrun akan datang dan melihatku tampil di panggung, seperti aku melihatnya tampil, sekali saja.

Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik nafas, buang.

Kuletakkan biola dipundakku dan kumainkan beberapa nada, mengetes biolaku.

Kulihat ke bawah, rokku tidak kusut—aku benci memakai rok.

Kulirik jam dinding, waktu intermezzo sudah hampir habis. Sesi kedua di mana aku akan bermain akan segera dimulai. Semuanya akan naik ke panggung sebentar lagi.

Ayah berdiri di sebelahku dan menepuk pundakku dengan gerakan seolah meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa melakukan semua ini.

Dan aku harus bisa.

Aku mendengar suara biola di panggung, suara biola yang dipimpin oleh _concert master_ untuk mengumpulkan perhatian para penonton dan agar mereka diam. Mereka sudah di sana?

Ayah berjalan ke arah pintu menuju panggung, berdiri di bibir pintu dan melihat ke arahku.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Murrue Ramius, pianis yang tampil sebelum intermezzo, tersenyum padaku dengan meyakinkan.

"Semoga sukses." Dia memandang kea rah ayahku.

Sekarang waktunya.

Aku memegang biolaku dan berjalan mengikuti ayah. Kami berdua berjalan menuju depan panggung, tempatku saat ini. Bukan di kursi bersama pemain biola yang lain, melainkan berdiri di dekat konduktor, menjadi pusat perhatian penonton di ruangan teater ini.

Ayah membungkuk ke arah penonton, dan kemudian berbalik membelakangi mereka. Tangan kanannya memegang takt, tangan kirinya sejajar dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat, memberikan aba-aba.

Musik berirama allegro mengalun di dalam ruangan ini dengan megahnya. Aku memainkan bagianku dengan mudah. Bibirku tersenyum simpul selagi aku bermain, irama musik ini membangkitkan semangatku.

Bagian allegro selesai, tetapi _concerto_ ini belum. Aku menarik nafas, memandang sekilas ke arah penonton. Aku bisa melihat tatapan mereka, menilai penampilanku tadi. Sepertinya mereka menyukainya.

Aku melihat Yuuna di barisan depan. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arahku. Untung dia tidak mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Aku melihat beberapa orang yang kukenal. Guru musikku sewaktu aku masih SD, beberapa teman Ayah, Lacus, Kira yang duduk di sebelahnya, Athrun, dan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal.

Athrun?

Aku memutar kepalaku, mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di barisan ketiga. Athrun duduk di situ, mengenakan kemeja putih dan stelan hitam tanpa dasi—dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Apa dia mengenalku?

Suara biola mengalun di belakangku dan aku tahu bagian kedua sudah dimulai beberapa saat lalu. Aku mendengarkan dengan cermat, berpikir kapan bagianku mulai. Aku melihat partiturku dan bermain di saat yang tepat. Aku mencoba focus pada bagian soloku, tapi wajah Athrun selalu ada di pikiranku. Dengan tegas kudorong bayangan itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah tujuan untuk bermain dengan baik. Aku ingin membuat semua orang terkesan. Aku ingin membuat _Athrun_ terkesan.

Bagian adagio selesai. Aku melirik ke arah Athrun dan melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia tampak… kagum. Apakah penampilanku bagus?

Tapi simfoni belum selesai.

Aku melihat ke arah konduktor, kemudian partiturku. Aku memainkan bagian rondo ini, bagian terakhir dari konserku malam ini.

Rondo selesai. Simfoni ini selesai. Konserku selesai. Malam in selesai.

Solo biola pertamaku sukses. Begitu rondo selesai, penonton bertepuk tangan meriah, dan beberapa orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untukku.

Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka. Aku melihat Athrun, yang berdiri dari kursinya dan bertepuk tangan untukku dengan senyum di bibirnya. Aku menatapnya, merasakan senyumku mengembang untuk menyainginya.

* * *

"Putri dari konduktor Uzumi Nala Athha ini telah menunjukkan bakatnya di hadapan kita semua. Setelah penampilannya sebagai solist di pertunjukkan ini, tentu kita ingin melihat penampilannya lagi..."

Kupegang buket bunga yang diberikan padaku tadi, tidak lagi memperhatikan kata-kata pembawa acara itu. Aku dan Nona Ramius dipanggil kembali ke panggung untuk menerima kenang-kenangan dari penyelenggara. Ketika kulihat kembali orang-orang yang hadir, Athrun sudah tidak di sana lagi.

Ke mana dia pergi?

Dengan lesu aku kembali ke belakang panggung. Di sana ayahku menanti bersama beberapa temannya, menungguku untuk membanggakan aku pada mereka. Dan buruknya lagi, Yuuna juga ada di sana.

Yuuna mencoba memeluk bahuku, dan kutepis tangannya. Dia kelihatan kesal, tapi apa peduliku?

"Cagalli!"

Aku melihat Lacus menghampiriku, dan tahu-tahu kedua tangannya memelukku erat.

"Selamat! Penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali!"

"Terima kasih," aku balas memeluknya. Setidaknya perhatianku teralih sekarang.

"Selamat, Cagalli. Penampilan solomu yang pertama. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Beberapa konser lagi, baru aku akan mencoba lagu-laguku sendiri. Aku sudah membuat beberapa lagu..." Cagalli berhenti sesaat, "kita lihat saja nanti."

"Athrun ada di sini..." Lacus berbisik.

"Aku tahu," aku balas berbisik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Dia sudah pergi," jawabku, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih. Kenapa sih aku?

"Cagalli…"

"Apa?" aku menoleh ke arah Lacus. Sorot matanya tertuju ke pintu penghubung ruangan ini. Athrun sedang bersandar di bibir pintu memandang ke arahku.

Untuk sesaat aku memandangnya, merasa senang masih bisa melihatnya sekali lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku; semoga saja yang lain tidak melihatku.

Aku merasa dia juga memperhatikanku. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia segera beranjak dari sana. Badanku bergetar, ingin mengikutinya.

Lacus menepuk pundakku, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Gerakkan kepalanya ke arah Athrun mendorong diriku mengikuti sosok yang baru saja pergi.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkah keluar ruangan itu, mengikutinya. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Lacus menjelaskan pada ayahku…

Aku melangkah mengikuti Athrun, mengikutinya sampai keluar gedung pertunjukkan. Ah, udara di sini dingin sekali! Dan aku memakai gaun yang tidak menutupi bahu dan lenganku.

Aku melihatnya berhenti. Aku ikut berhenti, menjaga jarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, dan kulihat dia memegang setangkai bunga mawar. Aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi.

Dia melangkah mendekat. Aku memperhatikan, tidak begitu yakin harus melakukan apa.

"Pertunjukkanmu tadi bagus sekali. Selamat untuk solo pertamamu," Athrun memberikan mawar itu padaku.

Aku mengambilnya, pemberiannya yang kedua untukku.

"Terima kasih…" Aku berbisik, tidak berani bicara dengan suara lebih keras. Kenapa aku ini?

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang pandai memainkan biola, dan menyukai musik klasik sepertimu, sering datang ke konser kecilku."

Aku tersentak. Dari mana dia tahu aku sering datang? Baru saat konser terakhirnya dia memperhatikan aku. Apa dia memperhatikanku selama ini?

"Tapi kalau kau mau bertanya hal yang sama padaku, aku akui, sebenarnya kesenanganku pada musik berawal pada musik klasik. Setelah itu, baru aku mengenal jenis musik yang lain. Aku menjadi vokalis Ambrosia karena temanku mengajakku."

Kalau begitu, orang yang menyukai musik klasik yang diceritakan di blog mereka itu...

"Maaf, mungkin kau tidak mau mendengarnya, ya? Aku… Cuma mau memberikan itu saja." Athrun mengangguk pada mawar di tanganku, dan mulai beranjak dari situ. Aku panik, aku tidak mau dia pergi, jangan dulu.

"Athrun!"

Dia berbalik, dan berdiri tepat di depanku, menghadap ke arahku.

Aku bingung. Aku berada dekat sekali dengannya, orang yang selama ini ada di pikiranku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Aku... aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara padaku?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap matanya yang terarah padaku. Wajahnya serius.

"Aku... tidak..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara tentang musik klasik... Mereka kadang-kadang memanggilku 'kakek', kau tahu, anggota Ambrosia yang lain. Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa berbagi tentang hal itu, dengan seorang saja..."

"Kau... punya banyak penggemar. Aku takut… kau tidak akan memperhatikanku… makanya aku…"

"Oh, aku memperhatikanmu sejak pertama melihatmu memainkan Simfoni Sembilan, bulan lalu."

Aku terkejut. "Kau menonton itu?"

"Ya. Kemudian aku melihatmu di salah satu konser kecilku." Athrun tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka bakal melihatmu di sana."

Aku bingung lagi… Jadi dia yang melihatku lebbih dulu.

Aku kedinginan.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Udara makin dingin. Ayahmu mungkin akan marah."

Aku belum mau masuk ke dalam. Aku masih ingin bicara dengannya.

"Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu," kataku. Tiba-tiba aku jadi tegang, apa yang akan dia pikirkan nanti?

Athrun mengulurkan tangannya, yang kuraih dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimana tangannya bisa hangat begini?

Dia menuntunku ke dalam, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaanku.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu pergi keluar besok?"

Jantungku berdebar. "Pergi? Kemana?" Pergi berdua? Jalan-jalan?

"Kau bilang masih ingin bicara denganku. Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kita sambung besok saja. Bagaimana?"

"Di mana?"

Athrun mengerutkan dahi. Hmm, wajah berpikirnya lucu.

"Bagaimana kalau La Petite Paris?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Jam sembilan?"

"Baiklah!" Aku menjawab dengan semangat.

"Masuklah. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

Dia berjalan meninggalkan area gedung ini. Apa dia akan berjalan pulang? Apa rumahnya dekat?

"Athrun?"

"Ya?" Athrun berbalik ke arahnya.

"Apa rumahmu dekat?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak ke sini jalan kaki." Athrun kembali berjalan menjauh. Pelan-pelan aku berjalan kembali ke ruangan di belakang panggung. Ayah sudah menunggu di sana, dengan kotak biolaku di tangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Cagalli?"

"Ah…, itu... teman lamaku, dia kebetulan datang kemari karena melihat reklame tentang acaraku. Aku jadi mengobrol agak lama dengannya…" Aku jelaskan pada ayah. Ayah mungkin tidak akan setuju kalau aku berteman dengan Athrun. Athrun memang baik, tapi kalau ayah tahu aliran seni musiknya, mungkin dia akan kena serangan jantung.

"Oh. Ayo kita pulang."

"Sampai nanti Lacus, Kira!" Aku memeluk mereka satu per satu.

"Nanti katakan padaku tentang pembicaraanmu tadi dengan Athrun ya?" Lacus berbisik. Aku tersenyum padanya, hanya Lacus yang akan kuberi tahu tentang ini. Tapi malam ini aku hanya ingin istirahat sambil memikirkan Athrun.

"Besok pagi, ya?"

Aku mengikuti ayah ke dalam Mercedes hitamnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku harap besok datang cepat, tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Padahal baru saja bicara dengannya…

Mercedes ayah meluncur mulus meninggalkan gedung itu. Tak berapa lama, sinar terang terpantul di spion depan. Suara yang agak bising memberitahuku ada motor di belakang kami.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang," ayah menggerutu. Beliau tidak begitu menyukai sepeda motor, yang dianggapnya berisik dan berbahaya. Kadang aku memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi kadang aku juga membayangkan seperti apa rasanya naik sepeda motor.

Sepeda motor itu melaju ke pinggir, tepat di sisi jendelaku. Aku mencoba memperhatikan orang di atas sepeda motor itu, sulit karena wajahnya tertutup helm, dan kaca mobil ini cukup gelap.

Ia menengok ke arahku, membunyikan klaksonnya dua kali, dan kemudian menambah kecepatan menyusul mobil kami.

"Setidaknya dia pakai helm," ayah menggerutu di sebelahku.

"Ya…" aku menjawab sambil berbisik.

Mungkin kalau aku bisa berteman baik dengan Athrun, nanti aku bisa memintanya mengajakku naik sepeda motornya.

* * *

**Judulnya tidak begitu nyambung dengan fic-nya, memang. Gomen…  
Review... please...?**


	2. Every Time I Look at You

**A/N: Jadi... Shinku memutuskan untuk meneruskan fic ini pada akhirnya (Yaay!)**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan, apapun itu. Begitu selesai mengetik chapter ini Shinku jadi rada-rada males buat mengedit... Gomen...**

**Nah, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

* * *

_**Every time I Look at You**_

Aku sedang membandingkan dua bajuku ketika ponselku berdering. Aku meletakkan bajuku di atas tempat tidur dan meraih ponselku di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku tersenyum melihat _caller id._

"Lacus?"

"Bagaimana? Kau bicara apa saja dengannya semalam?"

"Mengenai konserku. Dia bilang pertunjukkanku bagus! Dan dia mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini," aku hampir saja berteriak. Aku menari berputar-putar di kamar, mengingat percakapan kami semalam.

"Itu bagus!" Lacus menjawab, suaranya terdengar senang. "Jam berapa? Di mana?"

"Kami akan ketemu di La Petite Paris jam Sembilan."

"Sekarang sudah jam delapan. Kau sudah siap-siap?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju apa!"

"Tidak usah bingung. Biasanya kalau jalan-jalan kau berpakaian seperti apa?"

Mataku tertuju ke arah _tank top_ berwarna kuning pucat dan jaket denim yang tergeletak di sebelah atasan halter putih dan bolero merah. Tadinya aku ingin memakai itu, untuk membuat Athrun sedikit kagum atau apalah, tapi itu bukan pakaian yang sering kukenakan.

"Aku suka mengenakan baju kasual. Kau juga tahu," jawabku sambil mengambil _tank-top_ itu.

"Nah, berpakaianlah seperti biasa. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti gadis lain, jangan merubah itu Cuma buat cowok. Apalagi ini kan kencanmu yang pertama!" Lacus menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan kencan!" Aku hampir berteriak.

"Iya, iya. Cepatlah, nanti terlambat! Kalau sudah, telepon—!"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak sibuk kan? Jemput aku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau ke sana naik mobilku!" Aku merasa tidak enak datang dengan Camaro sementara Athrun mengendarai motornya. Perbedaanya jauh sekali.

Lagipula aku masih ingin mencoba naik motornya. Apa dia bakal memperbolehkanku? Kami kan belum lama… berbicara…

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang!"

Aku menutup ponselku dan kembali menatap ke arah bajuku, dan segera memakainya. Aku memeriksa tas tanganku dan memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalamnya. Dan turun ke bawah menunggu Lacus.

"Cagalli?" Kudengar suara ayah sebelum aku sempat menuruni satu anak tangga. Aku berbalik dan melihat ayah. Dari pakaiannya sepertinya ayah akan pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau pergi… dengan Lacus… jalan-jalan…" Sebagian benar, jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong… kan? "Ayah juga mau pergi?"

"Aku mau menemui Unato. Katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut." Unato, ayah Yuuna. Jangan-jangan mau mebicarakan pertunangan lagi? Apa ayah tidak tahu aku _tidak suka_ pada orang itu?

"Emm... tidak bisa nanti saja? Aku sudah janji..." _Tidak! Aku harus ketemu Athr__u__n hari ini!_

"Sebenarnya dia tidak mengatakan kau harus ikut datang. Ayah rasa tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali ayah minta kau ikut."

"Baik, Ayah." Aku harus mencari alasan lagi kalau ayah mengajakku lain kali.

Aku membiarkan ayah berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku bisa menunggu Lacus di kamar saja kalau aku mau.

* * *

"Kau mau aku menunggu di sini atau sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja?"

"Kau pulang saja. Kalau nanti aku butuh tumpangan akan kutelepon," jawabku sambil membuka kunci pintuku begitu Lacus berhenti di depan kafe.

"Jadi sekarang aku supir pribadimu? Kau mau membayarku berapa?" Lacus bertanya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Kan Cuma sekali-sekali. Ah dia ada di sana! Sudah ya! Nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu," Aku cepat-cepat keluar dan menutup pintu Porsche Lacus dan berjalan memasuki kafe.

"Bienvenue en La Petite Paris. Selamat datang! Meja untuk satu orang?"

"Mmm, sebenarnya…"

"Cagalli!"

Aku menengokan kepalaku dan melihat Athrun di tempat tadi aku melihatnya dari luar. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya .

"Oh, jadi ini teman kencanmu," ujar pelayan wanita yang menyambutku tadi. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang, potongannya pendek. "Cantik juga ya. Nona mau pesan apa?"

"Oh, aku pesan es teh," bagaimana dia tahu tentang aku? Apa dia kenal Athrun?

"Baik. Ada lagi?"

"Eh... Tidak…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau cake? Aku traktir." Athrun menawarkan.

"Wah, Athrun baik sekali. Kau tidak pernah mentraktirku," pelayan tadi menyahut sambil tersenyum, tapi kesannya mengejek.

"Buat apa aku mentraktirmu? Kau mau mencoba _crepe _stroberi? Crepe di sini enak sekali."

"Yah... boleh deh, kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Pelayan itu segera beranjak pergi.

"Itu temanmu, ya?" Aku bertanya pada Athrun.

"Dari hari Senin sampai hari Kamis aku bekerja di sini."

"Oh..." Aku menjawab pelan. Tentu saja. Athrun tidak mungkin dapat banyak uang hanya dari menyanyi. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia berkecukupan. Tapi kubuang pikiran itu. Athrun bisa merasa terhina kalau aku menyuarakan pikiranku, apalagi dia tahu aku putri seorang konduktor terkenal yang sejak lahir sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan sampai mengharuskan diriku bekerja keras untuk itu.

Aku jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang tidak punya pengalaman apapun.

"Kenapa? Tida biasa ya, berbicara dengan orang yang bekerja di sebuah kafe?" Athrun bertanya seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku, senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. Seolah menanyakan pertanyaan 'tidak biasa bergaul dengan orang miskin?'

"Bukan itu," bukan sepenuhnya itu, "Aku Cuma berpikir... kau pasti bekerja keras, bekerja di sini, kemudian menyanyi…"

"Aku bekerja di sini karena butuh uang, aku menyanyi karena aku suka. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan atau memilih salah satu. Bisa bekerja di sini pun sudah untung. Miri temanku waktu di sekolah. Dia yang menawarkanku bekerja di sini."

"Miri?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke belakangku. Kuikuti arah pandangnya dan melihat pelayan yang tadi mendekat ke meja kami.

"Es teh dan _crepe_ stroberi. Silakan," pelayan itu meletakan pesananku dari nampan yang dibawanya. Saat kulihat tanda pengenalnya, tahulah aku siapa dia. "Apa ada lagi yang anda inginkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terima kasih," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Athrun?" Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Athrun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"Wah, aku baru memperhatikan. Jaketmu baru, ya?" Miri bertanya pada Athrun.

"Kau telat." Athrun berpura-pura merapikan jaket barunya.

"Pantas kau mentraktirnya. Sedang banyak uang ya?"

"Pergi sana. Ada yang datang tuh," Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk."

"Bienvennue!" Kudengar Miri menyambut pelanggan baru itu sama seperti ia menyambutku.

"Jadi kau baru beli jaket baru?" tanyaku, sekedar ingin mendengar lagi suaranya.

"Bukan beli, tapi hadiah."

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Jantungku berdegup keras. Apa dari pacarnya? Tapi kalau iya, kenapa dia mengajakku ke sini?

"Dari penggemarku, waktu konser itu, pertama kali aku bicara denganmu."

"Oh..." Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dengan tidak begitu kentara. Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku agak-agak naksir dia. "Jaketnya bagus."

"Yah. Waktu pertama kali menerimanya aku juga berpikir, dia baik sekali memberiku jaket ini. Pasti mahal. Kalau aku, meskipun punya uang, tidak mungkin kubeli," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti yang memberikannya perempuan," aku bergumam.

"Yah, begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Oh, ehh… tidak. Kalau laki-laki kan tidak mungkin memberikan yang seperti itu." Tapi kalau laki-laki itu tidak seperti yang lain, mungkin saja… Aku merinding, membayangkan Athrun bersama laki-laki… Athrun tidak seperti _itu_ kan?

"Memang tidak. Semua yang memberi hadiah pada kami kebanyakan perempuan." Aku melihatnya merinding juga, sepertinya pikiran kami sama.

"Apa yang lain juga dapat hadiah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memang favorit mereka, tapi Yzak dan yang lainnya juga punya banyak penggemar."

"Kau juga favoritku…" kataku sambil menatap ke wajahnya, mengingat kembali waktu aku pertama kali mendengar suaranya, pertama kali dia berbicara padaku, waktu kami berbicara setelah konser…

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ini memang yang paling keren di antara kami berempat," Athrun tersenyum nakal.

Aku baru sadar tadi aku bilang apa. Langsung saja mukaku memerah.

"A... aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu..."

"Oh… jadi aku bukan favoritmu, ya? Lalu siapa? Nicol? Yzak? Dearkka?" Athrun bertanya dengan senyum yang terlihat jail.

"Tidak! Aku suka padamu! Eh, maksudku bukan! Maksudku… aku suka tapi…" Kenapa aku malah jadi bingung sendiri!

"Oh, aku mengerti, Cagalli. Tidak usah dijelaskan," katanya sambil menahan tawa, meskipun akhirnya ia tertawa lepas juga.

Menyebalkan! Kalau memang mengerti buat apa dia menggodaku!

Kugigit crepe-ku sambil menunggu dia berhenti, membuang mukaku darinya. Aku masih kesal. Dan akhirnya dia berhenti juga, tapi aku masih belum mau memandangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bermain biola?"

"Hah?" Aku menelan crepe ku dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Nah, akhirnya. Maafkan aku karena menggodamu. Tapi wajahmu tadi…" dia mulai tertawa lagi, dan aku cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayolah, kita baikan?" Athrun mengulurkan jari kelingking. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Dulu, waktu aku kecil, mengaitkan jari kelingking artinya kita berbaikan dengan orang lain. Dan sampai sekarang terus terbawa meskipun aku sekarang tahu kalau itu artinya janji," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Seperti anak-anak ya?"

"Tidak," kugelengkan kepalaku, merasa senang bisa mengetahui sepenggal kecil kisahnya di masa lalu. "Kita baikan," kataku sambil mengaitkan kelingkingku.

"Jadi," Athrun memulai lagi setelah menyesap es kopinya, "berapa lama?" tanyanya dengan pandangan sayu; akutidak mengerti kenapa pandangannya seperti itu.

Aku mengingat kembali pertanyannya tadi. "Sewaktu aku pertama kali menonton konser musik di mana ayah jadi konduktornya." Ingatanku teralih ke waktu sembilan tahun lalu, waktu aku pergi ke gedung pertunjukkan bersama ibuku. "Ibuku menyadari aku tertarik pada musik setelah melihatku bermain suling rekorder terus menerus. Aku hanya suka memainkannya saja sebenarnya. Waktu itu aku melihat ayah menjadi konduktor, memainkan Spring dari Vivaldi. Kemudian aku bertanya pada ayah apakah aku boleh punya biola. Dia langsung membelikan aku biola dan viola." Aku tersenyum mengenang betapa senangnya ayah karena aku mewarisi bakat musiknya.

"Kau bisa memainkan yang lainnya?"

"Aku belajar piano dan flute, tapi aku paling suka biola."

"Apa ada alat musik yang ingin kau coba, yang belum bisa kau mainkan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba gitar, tapi ayah tidak suka," Aku tersenyum sedih. Entah mengapa ayah tidak menyukainya. Dia juga tidak menyukai drum dan alat musik lain yang menurutnya berisik. "Oh, aku juga ingin memainkan bandoneon!"

Athrun terbahak. "Mengangkatnya pun kau tidak akan bisa! Akordeon mungkin masih bisa, tapi aku menyarankan konsertina saja."

Aku cemberut lagi, tapi kemudian aku ikut tertawa. Bandoneon beratnya hampir 10 kilo, tentu saja buatku konsertina lebih cocok.

"Kapan kau akan tampil lagi?" Aku bertanya.

"Nicol masih menyelesaikan sekolahnya, dan dia sedang banyak tugas. Jadi kami menunggu dia selesai."

"Benar juga...," Aku baru ingat Nicol adalah anggota termuda mereka yang tahun ini akan lulus SMA. Meskipun begitu tapi bakatnya bermain musik cukup hebat.

Aku memperhatikan Athrun menyesap es kopinya lagi, pandangannya tertuju ke arah jendela. Kuhabiskan crepe ku dan mendorongnya dengan teh.

Kupandang lagi Athrun, membandingkan dia yang sekarang dengan dia yang kulihat saat sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Di panggung dia selalu terlihat penuh semangat, tapi di sini dia tampak begitu pendiam.

Apa aku akan melihatnya seperti ini lagi? Melihat Athrun yang pendiam, yang sedang bersikap santai dan mengobrol tentang hobi seperti yang baru saja kami lakukan? Hanya berdua seperti sekarang ini...

"Athrun..." Pandangannya kembali ke arahku, wajahnya megatakan untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

Aku bingung bagaimana menanyakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia ingin bertemu denganku lagi atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia sudah punya pacar, lalu dia tahu dan tidak mengizinkan Athrun bertemu denganku lagi? Tapi aku masih belum tahu apa dia mau bertemu lagi denganku—

"Kau mau bilang apa?"

Bagaimana ini? "Aku... Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Kau tidak suka? Apa kau terpaksa da—"

"Bukan itu! Kenapa... kenapa aku?" Aku merasa kata-kataku sulit dimengerti, bahkan olehku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau?" Athrun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Apa… kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, dan kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Gadis yang… memberimu jaket itu, misalnya…" Suaraku memelan di akhir kalimatku, merasa… kesal membayangkan orang lain—gadis lain—bersamanya seperti aku sekarang ini.

Athrun merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke luar, seolah sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Mungkin… karena aku sering memperhatikanmu sedang memperhatikan aku."

"Hah?" Bukan Cuma aku yang bisa membuat kalimat yang membingungkan.

"Maaf, kalimatku belepotan. Tapi, yah… begitulah. Sejak melihatmu datang ke konserku pertama kali, aku langsung mengenalmu sebagai pemain biola di konser musik Beethoven waktu itu. Dan lama-kelamaan aku menyadari kau selalu memperhatikan aku." Athrun mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku malah menundukkan kepala, wajahku memerah. Entah apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan waktu pertama kali melihatku datang ke konsernya. Pernahkah dia berpikir kalau aku ini seorang fans yang terobsesi?

"Maaf. Aku jadi merasa seperti menguntitmu…" kataku, mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya dari blog Ambrosia.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, kok."

"Apa Cuma karena aku sering memperhatikanmu? Kau tahu bukan Cuma aku yang melakukan itu. Aku sama seperti fansmu yang lain."

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin malam…" Athrun kembali memngingatkanku pada percakapan pertama kami. Tapi bagian mana yang dia maksud, aku tidak tahu.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau datang ke konserku yang alirannya jauh berbeda dengan aliran musik yang kau mainkan," ujarnya seolah-olah itu hal yang jelas.

"Oh…," sahutku pelan. Aku berpikir sebentar, mengingat-ingat pertama kali aku mendengarkan Ambrosia hingga konser terakhir mereka. "Mungkin sebaiknya kuceritakan saja dari awal…" Kuperhatikan sedotan yang ada di gelasku dan menggunakannya untuk mengaduk sisa es yang masih belum mencair.

"Aku tidak sengaja membuka halaman blog Ambrosia. Saat itu aku sedang mencari partitur, entah kenapa alamat blog itu tercantum di situs pencari. Aku Cuma iseng membukanya, kemudian aku membaca entri tentangmu," aku tertawa kecil pada Athrun, yang sepertinya tidak begitu kaget mengetahui aku membacanya, tapi tetap saja ia sedikit terkejut.

"Aku mencoba mendengarkan lagu kalian..." Wajahku kembali memerah. "Dan entah kenapa aku menyukainya…"

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau suka?"

Sebenarnya aku tahu. "Tidak terlalu…"

"Oh, kau tahu. Beritahu aku." Athrun pasti memperhatikan wajahku yang merah. "Kau menyemunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Aku suka suaramu," ujarku begitu saja.

Hening.

"Oh…"

Aku mendengarnya, suaranya pelan, tapi aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia merasa puas pada dirinya sendiri. Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan aku benar. Dia tersenyum puas ke arahku. Aku merasa yakin, dia pasti sedang berpikir kalau dia punya suara paling indah di seluruh dunia.

"Apa? Kau langsung merasa bangga seperti itu?" Aku bisa melihat kalau senyumnya—dan kepalanya—bertambah besar. Dia hanya menggerakan bahunya dan berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tahu suaraku memang bagus, terima kasih banyak." Kepalanya menunduk satu kali ke arahku, seperti seorang penyanyi member hormat setelah konsernya selesai. Senyum menyebalkan itu masih belum mau pergi. Dasar sombong!

"Ugh, kau ini menyebalkan!" kataku sambil cemberut lagi, memang kedengarannya kekanakan, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian, Cagalli—waktu kau mengatakan kau suka suaraku," cengirannya masih bertahan.

"Kutarik kata-kataku, kalau begitu." Aku memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

"Cagalli..." Athrun tertawa lagi, seperti waktu dia menggodaku sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar lagu yang tidak asing, mungking bukan lagu; Canon dari Pachelbel. Suara tawa Athrun berhenti dan dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, tak lama kemudian ia mendesah.

"Aku harus pergi. Dearkka dan yang lainnya menungguku. _Meeting_ dadakan." Athrun tersenyum menyesal padaku sekarang.

"Oh," ujarku pelan. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi rasanya sulit karena aku merasa sedih harus kehilangan waktuku bersama Athrun. "Kalian mau membicarakan apa?"

"Aku juga belum tahu, ini mendadak." Ujar Athrun dan meraih dompetnya. "Miri!"

Aku baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan, sampai dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan Miri menjauh.

"Apa? Tadi…"

"Sudah kubayar semuanya. Ayo, kita keluar."

"Tapi— Hei!" Aku berdiri mengikutinya dan menggenggam tangannya, buru-buru karena Athrun sudah berjalan untuk meninggalkan kafe.

"Bukankah sudah biasa kalau laki-laki yang membayar kalau pergi berkencan?" Athrun mendorong pintu kaca dan membiarkanku keluar lebih dulu, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan ke rumah Lacus dulu," Dia pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu setelah aku berjanji akan mampir dulu, ingin tahu bagaimana acara kencan kami ini. Aku tersenyum sendiri, karena tadi Athrun menggunakan kata 'kencan', aku juga akan memakainya.

Mataku tertuju ke arah tangan kami yang berpegangan erat. Kuusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa memegang tangannya secepat ini, rasanya seperti aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Kulihat wajahnya; Athrun sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Athrun?" Kutarik pelan tangannya, mengingatkannya kalau aku ada di sini.

"Ah, maaf… Aku sedang… memikirkan sesuatu…"

Kuikuti arah matanya, dan melihat ke arah sepeda motornya yang berwarna hijau. Semalam aku tidak tahu warnanya hijau, terlalu gelap. Aku ingat ingin mencoba menaiki sepeda motor itu. Apa Athrun sedang berpikir untuk mengajakku naik motornya? Kuharap iya…

"Seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang. Tapi…" Athrun kelihatan ragu, sementara aku mulai kegirangan dalam kepalaku. Kucoba untuk membujuknya supaya tidak ragu lagi.

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak mau? Kau buru-buru?" aku berpura-pura peduli kalau dia harus segera bertemu teman-temannya.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya berpikir kau pasti tidak pernah naik motor sebelumnya."

"Yah. Memang. Apa… kau mau… mengantarku pulang, dengan motormu?" _Bilang iya, bilang iya!_

"Kalau kau mau," Athrun memandang ke arahku, sorot matanya sedikit berharap.

"Tentu saja!" Aku hampir terpekik senang.

"Baiklah. Ayo," Athrun menarikku ke arah sepeda motornya, dia melepas helm dari kaitan dan memberikannya padaku. Kupegang helm itu dan mendongak ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak selalu memakai helmku, kadang-kadang saja," jawab Athrun, yang membuatku merengut. Ayah mungkin masih sedikit mentolerir pengendara sepeda motor yang memakai helm, dan aku pun begitu.

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Kau mau ke rumah… siapa tadi?"

"Lacus… Rumahnya dekat, kok."

"Nah, kan? Tak apa-apa. Pakailah," Athrun mengambil helm di tanganku dan memakaikannya pelan-pelan di kepalaku. Kugeser kacanya ke atas supaya bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, dan di saat yang sama ia membungkuk untuk memasang pengaitnya. Wajahku memerah, aku tidak tahu apakah dia melihatnya atau tidak, sepertinya dia focus sekali pada pengait itu.

"Nah, sudah." Athrun memasukkan kunci, menyalakan mesin motornya dan memundurkannya. "Naiklah."

Aku menarik nafas dalam satu kali. Semoga saja ayah tidak akan pernah tahu. Ayah bakal marah besar dan melarangku keluar selama sebulan. Aku naik di belakangnya, menggenggam jaket di bagian pinggangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh," katanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Aku menelan ludah, belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan siapapun.

Kudengar raung mesinnya, dan kamipun pergi.

Aku bisa merasakan angin behembus dan menembus kain-kain yang menempel di badanku dan menerpa kulitku. Rasanya segar. Tapi rasa hangat dari orang di depanku membuatku tidak kedinginan. Dan aku tahu dia bisa merasakan waktu aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Kuberitahu arah mana saja yang harus ia lewati dan tak lama kemudian kami sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Aku mersakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan kemarin malam, sewaktu ia harus pergi. Kuraba-raba pengait helm ini dan mencoba melepaskannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, kemudian aku merasakan jarinya lagi di jariku. Jari-jarinya agak dingin karena diterpa angin sepanjang jalan.

Pengaitnya terlepas. Athrun mengangkat helm itu dan memakainya di kepalanya. Hatiku menggelenyar, secepat itukah dia ingin pergi?

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kataku begitu aku turun dari motornya. Kulihat Lacus keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan berlari ke pintu gerbang. Semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang lebar. Dia bakal segera menguliti aku, aku yakin.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku sebelum aku pergi?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja. "Apa?"

Dia memasukan tangannya ke saku, mengambil ponselnya dan menyodorkannya padaku.

Senyumku kembali. Kutekan tombol-tombol ponselnya dan menyimpan nomorku di buku teleponnya. Iseng, kutekan tombol 'panggil'. Aku bisa merasakan getaran ponsel di sakuku. Sambil tetap tersenyum kukembalikan ponselnya, tepat ketika sebuah pesan baru muncul.

Athrun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan. Aku bisa melihatnya menghela nafas.

"Mereka semua sudah menungguku. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari—Oh, Athrun!"

Athrun menaikkan kaca helmnya supaya bisa melihatku lebih jelas. Sorot matanya bertanya.

"Apa aku akan sering menaiki sepeda motormu setelah ini?"

"Kalau kau mau," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, meskipun sedikit tersembunyi.

Aku mengangguk. "Sekali lagi terima kasih," ujarku sembari merapat ke pintu gerbang.

Kulihat Athrun mengangguk, dan kemudian ia memacu sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untunglah dia memakai helmnya sekarang.

Gerbang di belakangku terbuka, dan Lacus segera menarikku masuk ke dalam.

"Kau harus mengenalkan aku padanya kapan-kapan," ujar Lacus penuh semangat, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dia. Tapi kudengar dia harus pergi, jadi aku diam saja di dalam."

Kubiarkan Lacus menarik tanganku menuju ke dalam rumah, sementara aku berpikir untuk memintanya menemaniku mencari helm kapan-kapan, supaya Athrun tidak perlu memberikan helmnya padaku. Aku tidak suka membayangkan dia tidak terlindungi seperti tadi sementara ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku merengut sewaktu ingat Athrun tidak selalu memakai helmnya, aku harus mengingatkannya supaya helmnya selalu dipakai.

Aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa bicara dengannya lagi...

* * *

**Nah, sekarang, bolehkah Shinku bertanya?**

**Teman-teman suka Athrun sebagai penyanyi rock atau penyanyi opera? Tolong review dan dijawab ya? Onegaishimasu...**


	3. Un Bel Di, Vedremo

**A/N: Akhirnya… di-update juga**

**Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah me-review fic ini, dan yang masih mau membacanya. Shinku sendiri merasa banyak yang kurang dari fic ini. Tapi selama masih ada dukungan dari teman-teman, Shinku akan teruskan fic ini sampai beres.**

**Otanoshimi ne **

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

* * *

**Un bel di, Vedremo**

_**Dia akan memanggilku,**_

_**mungilku, istriku tersayang, bunga sitrus yang mekar**_

_**nama yang ia gunakan untukku saat ia terakhir kali datang**_

_**semua ini akan terjadi**_

_**aku berjanji padamu**_

_**simpanlah air matamu,**_

_**aku akan setia menunggunya **_

"Suaramu indah sekali," ujarku setelah beberapa saat. Lacus juga suka music klasik sepertiku. Tapi suaranya yang indah membuatnya mengembangkan bakat operanya itu, dan dengan suara seperti itu,dia bisa menyanyi di Milan, dengan Andrea Bocelli . Wajahnya pun cantik. Dia bisa saja menjadi seorang aktris. Kalau aku, hanya ingin mencoba bermain di Vienna dulu saja.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap acara minggu ini berjalan sukses," Lacus menjawab. "Oh ya, permainan biolamu juga sudah lebih bagus."

"Ya, aku berlatih setiap hari. Aku tidak mau kalau acaramu jadi berantakan karena permainan biolaku yang buruk." Aku berusaha terdengar ceria tapi…

Lacus bertanya setelah mengisi gelas dengan air putih yang tadi kusediakan, "Kenapa?" Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengelabuinya.

"Tanggal pertunjukan kita sama dengan konser Athrun yang berikutnya," Aku mendesah. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertemuan kami di kafe waktu itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan bandnya dan tidak menemuiku lagi. Mungkin saja ada masalah—teman-temannya waktu itu benar-benar ngotot menyuruhnya datang secepatnya. Dan karena kami konser di hari yang sama, Athrun tidak mungkin melihat konserku dengan Lacus nanti, dan juga sebaliknya.

Kami masih saling berkirim pesan, tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dan semakin dekat dengan waktu konser, kami jadi makin sibuk dan tidak sempat berkirim pesan. Tapi dari pesan-pesan yang dia kirim padaku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Aku pernah menanyakannya sekali, tapi dia langsung berkelit. Aku tidak tahu apa aku ingin bertanya lagi atau tidak.

Kami berlatih selama sekitar tiga puluh menit hingga Lacus berkata latihannya hari ini sudah cukup. Dia memilih langsung pulang ke rumah. Mungkin Kira sudah menunggunya di sana.

Setelah mengantarnya ke pintu depan aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil ponselku. Aku mendesah melihat layarnya yang kosong. Aku bisa saja menelepon Athrun sekarang, tapi mungkin dia sedang benar-benar sibuk.

Aku berguling di tempat tidur dan mengambil bantalku, dan medekapkan wajahku di situ, kemudian berteriak.

Aku merasa seperti seorang perempuan yang stres karena tidak tahu di mana pacarnya, dan itu rasanya konyol. Athrun bukan pacarku...

_Belum_, aku menambahkan dalam hatiku. Wajahku langsung memerah.

Kuingat lagi waktu kami berdua di kafe. Kami bercakap-cakap seolah sudah lama saling kenal. Atau mungkin Athrun memang orang yang enak diajak bicara? Aku tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang asing, tapi pembicaraan kami mengalir begitu saja. Tapi bisa saja itu karena kesukaan kami yang sama.

Aku memeluk bantalku lebih erat lagi. Lama-lama memikirkan Athrun, dadaku jadi sesak. Aku tidak ingin berhenti memikirkan dia, tapi semakin dipikirkan dadaku malah tambah sesak.

Pandanganku teralih ke arah lemari pakaianku yang lumayan besar, ke sudut kiri bawah, tempat aku menyimpan helm berwarna hitam dan sepasang sarung tangan biru yang aku beli bersama Lacus dua hari yang lalu. Aku menginap di rumah Lacus setelahnya, dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali sambil menyelinap lewat pintu belakang. Aku tidak mau bertemu ayah atau siapapun. Ayah bakal menginterogasi dan memarahiku habis-habisan kalau tahu aku naik motor. Ayah tidak akan peduli pada Athrun—toh dia pakai helm—tapi kalau aku, meskipun pakai helm dan baju khusus pun tidak akan diizinkan. Dan kalau ada pelayan yang melihatku, pasti dia akan melaporkannya pada ayah.

Athrun…

Kuambil lagi ponselku dan mencari nomor Athrun. Tanpa ragu kutekan tombol 'panggil'. Setelah mendengar nada sambung, Athrun menjawab.

Ya ampun, apa yang kulalukan!

"Cagalli?"

"Emm... Athrun?" Aku memanggil balik. Apa dia tidak keberatan bicara denganku sekarang? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Tapi kalau sibuk dia pasti—seharusnya—tidak akan mengangkat teleponku.

"... Ya...?"

Aku bisa mendengar desahan nafasnya dengan jelas, seperti habis berlari. Apa yang dia lakukan, lari di tengah hari begini? Apa dia memang berlari? Atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain?

"Kau... kedengaran lelah..."

"Aku baru saja... latihan menyanyi…" jawabnya. Aku merasa ia mengedit bagian terakhir. Apa dia berbohong?

"Oh, teman-temanmu ada di sana?" Aku bertanya, kalau dia berbohong mungkin mereka tidak akan—

"Yo, Athrun! Itu pacarmu ya?" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak di ujung sana.

"Berisik, pergi sana! Maaf, tadi itu Dearkka. Aku... tidak bilang pada mereka tentang kamu, soalnya kalau mereka tahu, mereka bakal mengataiku habis-habisan. Kalau kau ketemu mereka, kau juga bakal mengalami nasib yang sama." Terdengar suara seseorang rebah di sofa; Athrun mungkin? Dia tidak meneruskan, tapi terdengar lagi suara aneh dan suara meneguk. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, mempermainkan ujung bantalku.

"Athrun, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kami pada pacarmu?" suara yang sama, Dearkka.

"Ketika kau berhenti mengganggu orang lain. Bereskan gitarmu sana!" Athrun kedengaran kesal sekali. Aku mencoba membayangkan wajahnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," aku tidak mau kena marah Athrun juga seperti Dearkka, tapi tetap saja aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Maaf, ya. Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak sempat meneleponmu. Aku… sibuk dengan lagu baru… dan lain-lainnya." Lain-lain seperti apa?

"Lain-lain apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Athrun menjawab setelah beberapa lama. Apa dia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa aku bisa menanyakannya? Apa dia akan menjawab?

"Konsermu Sabtu nanti…"

"Aku tahu," Athrun mendesah pelan, "Sayang sekali, jadwalnya sudah tidak bisa diubah. Padahal aku ingin sekali menonton konsermu dengan Lacus nanti. Aku juga ingin kau bisa melihat konser te—kami."

Kata-katanya diedit lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Rasa khawatir suatu hari Athrun akan meninggalkan aku merayap pelan. Apa… apa dia sekarang punya pacar? Tapi…, kalau mendengar Dearkka dan Athrun tadi… apa itu berarti Athrun mengakui kalau aku adalah… pacarnya?

"Cagalli? Kau masih di sana?"

"I, iya... Athrun...?" Aku mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Aku tidak mau Athrun menganggapku cerewet atau apa, tapi aku tidak tahan kalau tidak tahu seperti ini, atau dibohongi.

"Kau... menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

Hening.

Kalau begitu berarti aku benar, ya kan?

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, Cagalli."

"Tapi kau kedengaran seperti memang menyembunyikan sesuatu," aku mendesak.

"Tidak, Cagalli. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Aku ingin percaya. Jika memikirkan lagi saat berbicara dengannya di kafe dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka berbohong. Tapi sekarang setelah bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, aku tidak mau mundur sebelum mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Tapi dari tadi kau mengedit jawabanmu, seperti tidak ingin aku mengetahui sesuatu. Apa aku salah?"

Athrun diam saja. Dia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin sekali membanting ponselku sampai hancur. Tapi aku memutuskan itu bukan hal yang bagus, dan kurasa itu agak berlebihan. Aku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang tadi sedikit panik. Athrun masih belum menjawab. Aku benci dibohongi, dan orang yang tidak mau mengakuinya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi bilang saja, Athrun," ujarku sambil berbisik, tanpa kupikir lebih dulu.

Athrun masih tetap diam. Kemudian, "Mengapa kau bisa punya pikiran begitu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang kau tidak ingin aku tahu? Kau sudah menemukan gadis lain? Kau sudah bosan padaku? Bilang saja!" Aku hampir berteriak. Untung ayah sedang tidak di rumah, kalau tidak dia pasti tahu hubunganku dengan Athrun… yang sepertinya bakal berakhir—

"Cagalli, kita belum benar-benar pacaran. Tidak ada gadis lain. Dan aku tidak bosan denganmu. Aku masih ingin bertemu lagi dengamu. Apa menurutmu aku ini tipe laki-laki play-boy, habis manis sepah dibuang?"

"Habisnya…" Aku cemberut setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya. Athrun bukan milikku, sih. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan dia, tidak mau menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Aku suka padanya, aku suka mengobrol dengannya, dan aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya. Kedengaran manja, memang. Tapi bukankah sekali-kali tidak apa-apa? Aku memang dilahirkan di keluarga berada, tapi aku tidak pernah minta macam-macam. Apa yang kupunya diberikan orang tuaku, bukan karena keinginanku, kecuali beberapa hal.

Aku mengingat lagi apa yang Athrun katakan tadi yang menarik perhatianku, dan otomatis wajahku menjadi sedikit hangat. Aku masih belum tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan. Tapi kuharap untuk yang ini dia punya jawabannya.

"Athruun?" Aku memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti anak kecil, dan memanjangkan suku kata terakhir namanya.

"Yaa, Cagalli?" Dia menirukan nada suaraku dan tertawa pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang... 'belum benar-benar pacaran'. Maksudmu 'belum' atau 'tidak'?" Suaraku terdengar lebih halus daripada bisikan. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Tapi apa tadi Athrun bisa mendengarnya? Kalau tidak... Ugh, jantungku berdegup keras sekali sampai aku merasa suaranya bergema dan memantul di dinding kamarku.

Hening, lagi.

"Cagalli?" Athrun bertanya dengan suara yang hati-hati. Dia kedengaran gugup. Athrun gugup?

"Yaa, Athrun?" aku bertanya, suaraku sedikit lebih jelas sekarang.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Eh?

EEEEHHH?

"A-a-apa! Tidak! Eh, maksudku iya! Tidak, bukan begitu! Kenapa? Maksudku… kenapa sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba… Aagh!" jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kenapa Athrun tidak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau 'menembakku'! Kenapa pula harus di telepon, bukannya yang seperti ini harusnya diucapkan secara langsung, dengan suasana yang indah dan musik yang… Aagh, kenapa sekarang pikiranku jadi sok romantik begini? Tanganku bergerak-gerak gemas mengacak-acak rambutku. Cagalliii, siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?

_Athrun, sudah tentu,_ suara kecil dalam hatiku menjawab. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Cagalli?" Sepertinya hari ini Athrun sering memanggil namaku. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau jawab..."

"Athrun!" Aku buru-buru memanggilnya, takut ia akan memutuskan telepon tiba-tiba. "Aku… aku su…" tidak bisa, tenggorokanku tersumbat sesuatu, wajahku panas, dadaku masih berdegup dengan kencang.

"Untuk sekarang jawab saja iya atau tidak, Cagalli."

"I…i-iya," ujarku singkat. Itu memang lebih mudah.

"Nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengucapkannya dengan benar. Jadi tunggu saja," aku bisa mendengar senyuman dalam suaranya, dan kata-katanya membuatku serasa melayang selama sedetik. Kemudian aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang bertalu-talu lagi.

"Iya..." jawabku lagi. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin setelah konserku selesai.

"Athrun, kau sudah selesai? Kita harus segera mulai lagi," ujar sebuah suara yang berat. Siapa itu? Apa managernya?

"Sebentar lagi! Maaf, Cagalli. Aku harus pergi," Athrun terdengar menyesal, dan juga sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang sekali bisa bicara denganmu lagi. Aku kira kau tidak akan mengangkat teleponku. Aku tadi iseng saja memanggil nomormu," ujarku dengan muka merah—untung Athrun tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia senang sekali menggodaku saat aku tersipu. Dan aku mudah tersipu kalau ada di dekatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku senang karena kau iseng meneleponku. Aku juga ingin sekali meneleponmu, tapi… yah. Kita berdua memikirkan hal yang sama."

Aku bisa membayangkan cengiran lucunya. Kami berdua sama-sama ingin bicara, tapi khawatir mengganggu kegiatan satu sama lain. Bukankah itu berarti hati kami sejalan? Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Athruun! Cepat kemari!" suara yang memanggilnya kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, berkesan lebih muda.

"Ya, Yzak!" Oh, ternyata Yzak. "Sudah ya Cagalli. Kalau ikutan jejaring sosial apapun, pastikan kau mengubah statusmu, ya."

"Memangnya kau tahu _profile_-ku?"

"Aku bisa saja mencarinya. Aku harus pergi. Daah."

"Sampai nanti." Baguslah, dia tidak memakai nama panggilan. Rasanya aneh kalau harus dipanggil _baby_ atau apalah jenisnya itu. Rasanya kecentilan.

"Oh, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, tapi aku punya kejutan," dan Athrun langsung menutup teleponnya.

Kuletakkan ponselku di meja lampu dan berguling di tempat tidur. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan, karena setelah mengobrol, mendengar suaranya, hatiku langsung menjadi tenang. Aku tersenyum sendiri, mengingat-ingat pembicaraan kami tadi.

Sambil terus tersenyum, aku mengambil ponselku lagi dan menggunakan fitur yang ada untuk membuka acccount-ku di facebook dan mengganti status hubunganku. Athrun sekarang pacarku!

* * *

"Ah, Cagalli!"

_Tidaak!_ Aku berteriak sekerasnya di kepalaku. Tiba-tiba badanku sudah terperangkap dalam pelukan Yuuna. Dia memelukku dengan erat sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak sering datang kemari? Apa kau tidak tahu aku saaangaat merindukanmu. Oh, lihat wajahmu. Kau terlihat makin cantik, Cagalli. Oh, ya. Konsermu kemarin sangat hebat! Yah, Lacus juga luar biasa suaranya. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu, lho. Kau tidak cemburu kan, kalau aku juga memuji…"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Tapi mau tidak mau ingatanku terbang ke konser kami Sabtu lalu, yang sukses besar! Lacus juga beruntung, ada seorang dari Italia, dan menawarkan Lacus untuk mengisi sebuah acara di sana. Itu keren! Debutnya di dunia opera Internasional, dan Italia!

Aku belum sempat bertanya pada Athrun bagaimana konsernya minggu lalu. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak sulit kuhubungi. Aku sedikit cemas, teleponku waktu itu adalah percakapan terakhir kami. Tapi Athrun sekarang pacarku, kuingatkan diriku sendiri dan tubuhku gemetar. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan, gemetar karena bahagia.

Tapi pikiranku terganggu oleh suara ocehan Yuuna, yang masih belum selesai juga. Sampai kapan dia mau mengoceh seperti ini? Masa Ayah ingin menjodohkan aku dengan orang seperti ini? Apa ayah tidak sayang padaku? Kulihat dari sudut mataku ayah sedang memperhatikan Yuuna yang masih terus berkicau tak jelas. Dahinya berkerut, sepertinya dia juga tidak menyukai Yuuna yang seperti ini.

Oh, kumohon, Ayah. Jangan jodohkan aku dengan makhluk ini!

"Yuuna, pergilah dengan Cagalli ke kamarmu. Akan sangat bagus buat kalian untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain," Paman Unato menyarankan. Hilang sudah harapanku. Semoga situasinya tidak menjadi tambah buruk.

"Ya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami diskusikan berdua. Kalian bersenang-senanglah, sesama anak muda," Uzumi menambahkan.

"Terima kasih, Ayah! Ayo Cagalli," Yuuna langsung menarikku menaiki tangga yang terlihat mewah itu, seperti bagian lainnya di rumah ini. Bukan berarti rumahku tidak mewah, tapi tempat ini berkesan berlebihan; mewahnya berlebihan, hiasannya berlebihan.

Hmm, aku belum pernah ke rumah Athrun. Apa nanti dia akan mengajakku ke rumahnya?

Kulihat orang yang sedang menarik lenganku. Hubunganku dengan orang ini sebenarnya masih belum jelas. Soal perjodohan itu sebenarnya baru rencana ayah saja. Tapi sekarang, Aku sudah punya Athrun. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Athrun begitu saja.

Aku akan cari cara supaya hubungan kami ini berhasil.

Yuuna membuka pintu dobel menuju kamarnya. Sama seperti ruangan lain, ruangan ini kesannya berlebihan. Ranjang king-size nya berwarna emas dengan hiasan yang rumit. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi lukisan-lukisan, dan aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar mengerti maknanya. Langit-langitnya di beri mural. Memang bagus, tapi kalau untuk kamar, apa... tidak berlebihan? Rasanya seperti kamar putri raja, atau pangeran? Apa tidak bisa ia menghias kamarnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih berkesan maskulin? Dinding dengan spektrum warna tanah, misalnya. Apa ini, dinding dengan hiasan gips berwarna cerah? Ini lebih cocok di ruang tamu. Aku jadi terpikir ingin punya rumah sendiri, rumah kontemporer yang minimalis, yang bisa kutata sendiri sesukaku.

Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku adalah baby grand piano yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa main piano," ujarku sambil mendekati piano itu. Yah, mungkin setidaknya dia ada sisi baiknya juga.

"Ehh... Aku... masih belajar," ujarnya terbata-bata. Kudengar suara TV dinyalakan. Aku mendengus. Apa dia tidak mau setidaknya memainkan sesuatu untukku?

Tapi begitu aku sudah berada tepat di depan piano, dahiku mengernyit. Kuusap tutup piano itu, dan bisa kurasakan debu yang lumayan tebal di jariku. Aku jadi kesal; aku yakin dia tidak belajar main piano sama sekali. Ternyata dia memang tidak ada sisi baiknya. Buat apa dia menaruh piano di sini? Aku khawatir piano ini suaranya tidak bagus karena tidak terurus.

Aku segera ke kamar mandi dan mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan piano ini. Aku menemukan sehelai kain lap, untunglah. Aku kembali ke kamar Yuuna dan mengelap piano itu.

"Itu cuma piano, Cagalli. Kau tidak perlu memberikan perhatianmu sampai seperti—"

"Kau diam saja!" Yuuna tidak mengerti apa-apa! Seandainya saja ayah tahu. Beliau akan marah kalau barang-barang di ruang musik tidak dirawat dengan baik! Malah Cuma beberapa orang saja yang diperbolehkan melakukannya, dan tugas mereka memang hanya membersihkan ruang music itu saja, dan juga semua peralatan yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak perlu melakukan apapun di ruang lain, urusan mereka hanya dengan ruang music.

Yah, aku juga tidak perlu membersihkannya sampai benar-benar bersih; ini kan bukan milikku. Setidaknya piano ini tidak tertutup debu setebal tadi.

Kutepuk-tepuk bangku piano itu dengan lap. Aku jadi merasa kasihan. Sudah berapa lama piano ini ada di sini dan tidak dimainkan? Apa dia tidak memankannya sama sekali?

Kubuka tutupnya dan kutekan beberapa tuts-nya. Suaranya masih bagus.

Aku mencoba memainkan lagu yang aku ingat, aku tidak punya partitur. Aku memilih-milih di dalam kepalaku, dan saat aku melihat bayangan Athrun di sudut ingatanku, aku menarikan jari-jariku di tuts piano.

_Love Me, Yiruma._

Aku bisa merasakan apa yang ingin disampaikan composer lagu ini. Aku selalu membayangkan kata 'Please, Love me' ketika aku mendengar bagian refrain lagu ini. Lagu yang lembut yang berisi pengharapan.

Yang kumainkan tidak sebagus aslinya, tapi setidaknya masih mirip-mirip. Kudengar suara TV yang semakin keras. Aku tidak peduli, aku terus bermain, meskipun Yuuna tidak suka. Aku mencoba memusatkan perhatianku pada alunan piano yang kumainkan, mencoba menggunakan opsi _mute_ di kepalaku untuk suara di belakangku. Aku tidak mau tempat bahagiaku dirusak olehnya, setidaknya sampai aku menyelesaikan lagu ini.

Ketika aku selesai memainkan bagian akhir lagu ini, Yuuna langsung menyerobot, "Akhirnya. Aku sedang nonton, Cagalli. Suara pianomu membuatku tidak bisa mengikuti acara ini dengan baik," protesnya. Dan pada saat bersamaan ponselku bergetar di sakuku. Tapi karena mendengar omongan Yuuna, kuputuskan untuk membalas dia lebih dulu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku keluar dari sini seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi. Atau sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menarikku ke sini sejak awal, Yuuna." Aku berdiri dan melewatinya, meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya.

"Oke. Jangan pergi dulu! Maafkan aku, Cagalli sayang," ujarnya, tiba-tiba bersikap sok manis. Aku tiba-tiba merasa mual mendengarnya. "Kau tahu kan, aku tadi bercanda. Ayo sini, temani aku menonton." Yuuna berjalan ke arahku dan melepaskan tanganku yang memegang gagang pintu. Setelah ia menutup pintu itu lagi, ia menarik tanganku lagi. Ia mendudukkanku di sofa, dan ia duduk di sebelah kiriku, tangan kanannya tanpa ragu memeluk bahuku.

Makhluk menyebalkan!

Kulepaskan tangan kananya dari bahuku dan duduk sejauh mungkin darinya. Kedua tanganku terlipat di dadaku. Ketika kulihat dia hendak menarikku lagi, aku berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Yuuna memutar bola matanya. "Cagalli, orang tua kita pasti sedang membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita di bawah. Aku tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti itu, dan kita berdua akan hidup ber—"

"Itu menurutmu! Aku sama sekali tidak mau bertunangan denganmu!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Yuuna tersenyum sombong, penuh percaya diri. "Sekarang kau duduk saja. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menyentuhmu lagi. Omong-omong, aku sudah menyiapkan cincin buatmu. Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, bilang saja. Aku yakin kau pasti suka," Yuuna berkicau lagi masih dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

Makhluk arogan menyebalkan!

Aku duduk di ujung sofa. Aku merasa tidak mungkin bisa meminta ayah supaya pulang cepat. Beliau hanya akan marah karena aku mengganggu diskusinya.

Aku mendesah, kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa ayah benar-benar menyayangiku? Sepertinya apa yang ia katakan baik untukku didasarkan atas keputusan sepihak, dan aku tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam penarikan keputusan itu.

Sepertinya satu-satunya pilihanku yang ayah sukai hanyalah pilihanku berkarir di bidang musik, seperti ayah. Sendainya aku tidak memilihnya pun, ayah mungkin bakal mengarahkanku ke sana (aku menyebutnya bentuk halus dari memaksa).

Kucoba untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Ayah menyayangiku, aku tahu itu.

Pikiranku teralih ke SMS yang tadi masuk. Kuambil ponselku dan aku menarik nafas tajam.

_Athrun_

"_Coba lihat acara di saluran SBS sekarang"_

Kututup ponselku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah TV, menontona acara yang ditayangkan. Yuuna persis sedang menonton saluran televisi yang tadi disebutkan Athrun. Ternyata semacam acara musik, musik yang biasa didengar anak muda sekarang. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik sih; band beraliran seperti itu yang kusukai hanya Ambrosia.

Tapi kenapa Athrun menyuruhku menotonnya?

Sebuah klip video selesai dan berganti klip video yang lain. Intronya menarik perhatianku. Dan badanku membeku begitu aku melihat nama grup itu.

Ambrosia.

_**Aku selalu mengulanginya**_

_**Aku terus membuat dirimu sedih**_

_**Aku tahu aku membuat dirimu terluka**_

_**Dan itu membuatku diam tak bergerak**_

Aku melihat anggota Ambrosia satu per satu, namun yang membuatku terpana adalah Athrun. Dia menyanyikan liriknya dengan penuh perasaan. Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini. Apa ini lagu baru yang pernah ia sebutkan waktu itu?

_**Mengapa terasa begitu sulit untuk menyentuhmu?**_

_**Aku tahu aku bisa saja mengulangi hal yang sama**_

_**Karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu**_

Dalam video itu sesekali diperlihatkan Athrun menyanyi sendiri, Athrun menyanyi dengan anggota Ambrosia yang lainnya yang memainkan alat musik mereka di latar belakangnya, dan Athrun menyanyikan lirik lagu itu pada seorang wanita bergaun putih dan berambut pirang; model wanita di klip video itu. Aku menyisihkan wanitanya dan hanya memperhatikan Athrun. Aksi panggungnya keren, tapi Athrun yang menyanyi di sini terkesan… puitis… Aku merasa seperti melihat Athrun yang berbeda, tapi sekaligus sama, dengan yang kukenal. Saat berbicara denganku aku bisa merasakan keeleganan yang terpancar, mungkin karena ia suka musik klasik. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini saat menyanyi.

_**Meskipun esok perasaanmu berubah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu**_

_**Meskipun esok aku tak akan terlihat olehmu, aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu**_

Aku menontonnya sampai selesai. Di akhir video ada lambang Ambrosia yang terdapat di CD yang dulu aku dapatkan dari Athrun. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari akan ada yang meng-upload video itu di internet, atau mungkin di situs Ambrosia sendiri.

Mereka sudah jadi _band Indie_ sekarang, dan sudah membuat—bahkan menayangkan—klip video mereka yang pertama. Apa mereka akan segera merilis album? Apa orang-orang akan menyukainya? Athrun dan band-nya Ambrosia pasti akan jadi lebih terkenal.

Apa ini yang Athrun sembunyikan dariku selama ini?

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Aku samar-samar mendengar Yuuna mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak repot-repot mendengarkannya, paling-paling ocehan tidak penting lagi.

Kubuka ponselku dan mendapati satu pesan lagi dari Athrun.

"_Bagaimana kejutanku ini menurutmu?"_

_

* * *

_

**Lirik di bagian awal adalah terjemahan bebas dari terjemahan bahasa Inggris aria 'Un Bel Di, Vedremo' dari Madama Butterfly, sedangkan lagu baru Ambrosia adalah terjemahan bebas dari lagu ****'Cassis'**** dari band ****'Gazzete'****. Dan Shinku tidak memiliki klaim apapun atasnya.**

**Nah, bagaimana?**


	4. Je Crois En Toi

**A/N: Kyaaa... Minna, ohisashiburi...!**

**Okay... Shinku akhirnya meng-update fanfic yang semakin ke sini Shinku rasa makin gaje aja. Shinku menangis terharu buat teman-teman yang masih sudi membaca kelanjutan fic ini. Gomen baru di-update, agak sibuk beberapa waktu kebelakang (mahasiswa sok sibuk). **

**Warning: Fluff, apalagi di ending. Buat yang ngga suka ngga usah baca aja. **

**Nah, selamat menikmati..**

******Disclaimer: Sunrise**

******

* * *

************Je** **Crois** **En** Toi

Makanan Prancis memang enak.

Kuhisap sendok yang berisi sorbet delima dan cranberry itu sambil menggumam pelan. Aku tidak biasa makan yang manis-manis, tapi karena Athrun menawariku, aku tidak sanggup menolaknya. Dan begitu kucoba sesuap, sorbetnya langsung melumer di mulutku, dan tanpa sadar kucicipi lagi berkali-kali.

Kudengar suara tawa pelan dari bangku di seberangku. Kulihat Athrun sedang memperhatikanku dengan senyum kecil. Bukan senyum mengejek yang biasa kulihat sehabis dia menggodaku, tapi senyum kecil yang tulus, yang bahkan bisa kurasakan terpancar dari matanya yang hangat. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau suatu saat aku akan melihat langsung orang yang menatapku seperti ini, karena aku selalu berpikir itu hanya ada di buku.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah, dan senyum Athrun berubah menjadi senyum miring yang terkesan arogan.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, sendokku kutancapkan ke sorbet di depanku, dan menusuk-nusuknya berulang-ulang, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Masih bisa kurasakan wajahku yang agak hangat. Kenapa mukaku gampang sekali memerah di depan dia?

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu sebelumnya, tadi kau seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mencoba makan cokelat," Athrun tertawa pelan.

"Maaf, tapi sorbetnya enak sekali," kataku sambil menyendok lagi sorbetku dan memakannya. Sorbetnya memang enak. Mungkin nanti aku akan datang lagi kemari dan memesan _dessert_ khas Prancis lainnya. Hari ini Senin, Miri tidak masuk, jadi ia tidak bisa menggangguku atau Athrun, atau kami berdua. Tapi Athrun malah menggangguku sekarang.

Kutengokan kepalaku, melihat ke arah jendela. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Athrun menyesap kopi hitamnya. Laki-laki memang tidak punya warna dan rasa; hitam, pahit. Kebanyakan dari mereka membosankan.

Tapi entah kenapa, kalau melihat Athrun meminum kopi pahitnya itu, rasanya sangat... khas pria.

Wajahku memerah lagi. Aduh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Cagalli?"

Aku mengerjap, dan berpaling lagi menghadap ke arahnya. "Apa?" kali ini nadanya terdengar serius, jadi kuputuskan untuk meladeninya.

"Aku ingin dengar lagi pendapatmu tentang video itu. Waktu itu kau menjawabnya hanya dengan kata-kata singkat. Aku ingin dengar yang lebih jelas. Kalau mau mengkritik juga tak apa." Athrun meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya dan bersandar ke sandaran bangkunya.

Pikiranku melayang-layang ke berbagai arah. Sebagian memikirkan klip video Athrun yang kulihat tiga hari yang lalu; yang lain memikirkan Athrun yang sedang menyanyi di panggung, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya menyanyi di atas panggung. Bagian yang lain tertuju ke arah Athrun yang menggunakan jaket yang berbeda dengan jaket yang didapatnya dari fansnya, yang ia pakai di kencan pertama kami. Jaket bahan kulit yang ia kenakan kelihatan sudah lama ia pakai. Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini, karena sepertinya Athrun membelinya sendiri, dan bukan diberi oleh perempuan yang tidak kukenal.

"Kau melamun?" Suara Athrun tiba-tiba membuatku mengerjap lagi, dan memperhatkan Athrun yang sedang memandangiku. "Kau sedang memikirkan laki-laki lain atau apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kan tahu kita... kita..." Gampang sekali meneriakkannya dalam hati, membicarakannya dengan Lacus. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkan bahan dengan suara yang pelan sekalipun di depan Athrun bahwa kami sekarang pacaran...

"Ah, aku suka sekali melihat wajahmu yang memerah, seperti sorbet delima yang sedang kau makan saja," Athrun tertawa.

"Ugh! Tertawa saja sesukamu!" kuambil lagi sendok dan memakan sorbet delimaku. Kuabaikan komentarnya tentang warna sorbet yang sama dengan wajahku saat ia menggodaku. Apa itu sekarang hobi barunya? Tiap bertemu denganku pasti ia menggodaku dan tertawa puas melihat wajahku memerah sesuai harapannya.

"Hei, pertanyaanku tidak dijawab juga nih," Athrun mengingatkanku lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya mengentakkan kakinya di lantai seperti orang tidak sabar. Apa dia menunggu-nunggu jawabanku?

"Aku sudah bilang, kan. Video itu bagus. Kau kelihatan berbeda sekali di video itu. Rasanya seperti melihat sisi dirimu yang lain, yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan pada orang lain. Mungkin... kesannya seperti puitis..." Aku tersenyum sendiri, agak malu karena penjelasanku yang kesannya agak gomabl di telingaku sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya seperti mendengarkan... puisi Lorca..."

Athrun tersenyum, kemudian dengan suara pelan yang merdu ia berkata, "Jangan pernah biarkan aku kehilangan apa yang sudah kudapat ini... Dan hiasilah anak-anak sungaimu... Dengan daun-daun yang terlepas dari musim gugurku..."

Aku terkesiap pelan. Dalam bayanganku kulihat lagi wajah Athrun yang sedang menyanyi seperti seorang penyair. Aku tidak tahu dia juga suka puisi; aku hanya mengatakan Lorca karena aku pernah mendengarnya sekali. Tapi puisi yang tadi dikutipnya membuatku ingin mendengarnya berpuisi lagi.

"Kau suka puisi?"

"Beberapa puisi bisa disampaikan dalam nyanyian," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku pernah dengar! Musikalisasi puisi, kan?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Aku hanya tahu puisi-puisi yang ada musikalisasinya. Aku tidak terlalu suka untuk membaca."

"Aku juga tidak, kok. Apa kau pernah membuat musikalisasi?" tanyaku. Semakin dipikir, rasanya Athrun jadi semakin tidak cocok menyanyi lagu rock. Dia orang yang cocok untuk lagu balada.

"Tidak juga, sih. Aku ingin mencoba, tapi sepertinya aku bakal sibuk dengan rutinitas baruku."

Oh, pasti karena menjadi band pendatang baru. Mungkin nanti aku akan mencoba mengecek tangga lagu. Siapa tahu lagu mereka masuk? Yah, masuk sepuluh besar juga sudah cukup keren menurutku.

"Sejak kapan kau ditawari rekaman oleh label itu?" Aku tiba-tiba ingat dan menanyakannya.

"Waktu itu, ketika kencan pertama kita."

Dadaku berdesir mengingat waktu itu. Jadi yang itu juga memang terhitung kencan ya? Baiklah…

"Maksudmu waktu teman-temanmu menyuruhmu datang ke markas kalian itu?"

"Ya. Begitu aku datang dan menanyakan ada apa, Dearka bilang, salah satu pemilik label rekaman menawari band kami untuk rekaman dan membuat video klip-nya. Aku sih, tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi karena Yzak adalah leadernya, aku ikutan saja. Kalau yang lain, memang mengincar kesempatan seperti ini. Meskipun sebenarnya aku merasa… bangga terhadap diriku sendiri dan juga pada yang lain karena bisa sampai seperti ini. "

"Tapi apa kau suka seperti ini? Kalau kau jadi terkenal mendadak bagaimana?"

"Makanya aku sekarang ada di sini. Kalau nanti, aku mungkin tidak bisa berjalan-jalan bebas seperti ini lagi," Athrun memperlihatkan cengirannya yang sekarang sangat kusukai. "Meskipun mungkin tidak akan ada banyak wanita yang mengejarku. Mungkin kita masih bisa jalan sama-sama," Athrun meneruskan.

Aku mendengus. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak akan memperhatikan Athrun, apalagi sebagai vokalis band. Pasti dia yang nanti bakal jadi paling tenar di antara keempat anggota Ambrosia. Dia bakal jadi yang paling dielu-elukan para wanita, dan bayangan Athrun dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik langsung memenuhi kepalaku, membuat mulutku terkatup dan rahangku mengeras.

"Kenapa?"

"Athrun, apa kau tidak pernah bercermin?" tanyaku, sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa?" Athrun mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri, ya? Kau itu tampan! Mana mungkin tidak ada yang mengejarmu? Apa lagi kalau kau menghias layar televisi seperti itu, lalu konser besar di banyak kota. Makin banyak yang mengenalmu, membuatmu jadi idola remaja. Pasti ada sedikitnya sepuluh orang yang akan jadi penggemar fanatikmu nanti!"

Aku menarik nafas setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat panjang itu. Untuk beberapa saat aku Cuma bisa menghirup udara, dan Athrun memandangku tanpa suara. Begitu aku sadar dengan keheningan suasana, aku langsung menunduk, menggaruk-garuk kepalaku tanpa alasan jelas.

"Umm... tadi..."

"Yah, setidaknya aku bisa mendengarmu mengatakan secara langsung kalau aku ini tampan, ya?"

Kutengadahkan wajahku untuk menatapnya, dan aku mendapatinya sedang memandangiku dengan senyum miringnya itu, menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Kau itu menyebalkan, tahu?" aku menggerutu padanya. Dia mulai lagi!

"Ya, aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Cagalli—Awww!" Kuinjak kakinya keras-keras. Senyumnya itu berubah menjadi ringisan setelah aku memindahkan kakiku yang tadi ada di atas kakinya, dan aku tersenyum sendiri. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku habiskan sorbetku sementara Athrun mengusapi kakinya sambil bergumam tak jelas tentang wanita.

Athrun memang sering menggodaku, tapi dia memang benar, aku menyukainnya. Meskipun senyumnya menyebalkan dan kadang ia arogan, tapi ia tidak sebegitu menyebalkan seperti Yuuna.

Kupandangi gelas sorbetku dan membayangkan pertemuan kami tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah pulang dari rumah Paman Unato, ayah tidak membicarakan apa-apa, kecuali rencananya untuk pergi ke luar negeri selama empat hari. Ayah pergi kemarin sore, jadi aku bebas selama empat hari ke depan. Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu empat hari ini bersama Athrun, tanpa perlu khawatir tentang ayah. Aku sama sekali tidak mau ambil peduli tentang Yuuna.

Tapi aku harus bagaimana seandainya ayah benar-benar berniat menjodohkanku dengan si kepala ungu itu? Apa ayah lebih suka aku menikah dengan orang seperti itu hanya untuk bersatunya keluarga yang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu? Atau demi aku yang nanti akan membuat kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman paman Unato?

Kalau aku membawa Athrun ke rumah—tanpa helm dan motornya—apa ayah akan menerimanya dengan mudah? Aku membayangkan ayah mengernyitkan dahi setelah beliau menanyai Athrun macam-macam tentang dirinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sendiri tidak tahu-menahu—

"Cagalli?" Kutarik tanganku tiba-tiba karena kaget. Kulihat Athrun memandangiku dengan ekspresi khawatir dan sedikit menyesal. Tangannya terulur ke arahku; tangannyalah yang tadi menyentuh tanganku tiba-tiba.

"Maaf kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bermaksud begitu?" Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraih tanganku lagi. Kuletakkan tanganku di meja, dan ia meraihnya dengan mudah. Aliran rasa tenang yang aneh langsung meliputiku waktu kurasakan jemari Athrun mengusap tanganku—aneh karena hanya dengan sentuhan ringan seperti ini, aku bisa merasa tenang, dan dengan mudah kulupakan hal-hal yang beberapa detik lalu memenuhi kepalaku.

Mungkin karena aku tidak kunjung menjawab, Athrun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik lenganku dan menuntunku keluar. Kulihat di meja kami Athrun sudah meletakkan uang untuk pesanan kami.

Athrun menarikku keluar dari kafe. Begitu sampai di luar kulepas cengkraman ringannya dan aku ganti menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Hei, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mendiamkanmu tadi..."

"Lalu kenapa?" Athrun bertanya dengan nada bingung; untung dia tidak marah. "Aku kira aku sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dan membuatmu marah, makanya aku mengajakmu keluar. Kalau kau mau marah padaku, mungkin sebaiknya kita ke tempat yang lebih—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Cuma agak kesal padamu tadi. Habisnya..." Percakapan kami beberapa menit lalu terulang lagi di kepalaku, dan aku mengingat lagi saat ia menggodaku. Mulutku terkatup, membentuk cemberut yang sering disebut Athrun lucu, meskipun aku tidak setuju.

"Kau tahu, aku kangen melihat cemberutmu yang lucu itu," Athrun mencubit daguku dengan gemas. Nah, kan?

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku sambil meraih tangannya yang memegangi daguku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku merasa aneh dengan perubahan suasana hati kami yang mudah berubah ini.

"Kau saja yang putuskan, akan kuantar ke mana pun," ujarnya sambil menuntunku ke tempat sepeda motornya diparkir.

Dan kemudian, kulontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama hinggap di pikiranku.

"Bisakah kita ke rumahmu?"

Tangan Athrun yang sedang membuka kunci jok membeku. Mungkin dia tidak pernah memikirkan aku ingin melihat rumahnya. Tapi sekarang, aku kan pacarnya. Boleh kan, aku bermain ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyaku saat ia hanya berdiri sambil memandangiku.

Sesaat dia masih diam sambil menatapku, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dibukanya jok motor dan melepaskan helm kami yang ia kaitkan di situ. "Aku mungkin belum masuk ke rumahmu, tapi aku tahu seberapa luasnya, Cagalli. Dan kau masih ingin berkunjung ke rumahku? Itu bahkan bukan rumah, cuma sebuah apartemen kecil yang kusewa, dan aku yakin luasnya tidak seberapa dibanding ruang tamu rumahmu."

Jantungku berdegup keras sekali, kemudian berpacu cepat. Aku seperti mendengar ada nada sinis yang cukup tersembunyi dari cara Athrun membandingkan kehidupan kami yang sangat jauh berbeda. Apa aku belum bilang kalau itu bukan masalah buatku? Bahwa aku kagum padanya yang berjuang dari band kecil hingga bisa menjadi pendatang baru seperti sekarang? Bahwa aku bukan apa-apa karena memang sejak awal aku sudah memiliki kendi emas untuk masa depanku tanpa perlu susah payah?

"Kau tidak sedang membandingkan keadaan kita, kan?" tanyaku, sedikit kesal.

Athrun tidak langsung menjawab, dan itu membuatku tambah kesal. Tapi kemudian ia berkata pelan, "Sepertinya iya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa melihatku. Kau akan melihat diriku yang sebenarnya di sana. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa," kepalanya tertunduk saat mengucapkannya. Dan meskipun aku masih tersinggung dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya, tentu saja aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya seperti ini.

Kupeluk lengannya dan memandang lurus ke arahnya, memastikan dia juga menatapku. "Kau itu Athrun Zala, vokalis band Ambrosia yang sebentar lagi akan naik pamor dan jadi terkenal di seluruh negeri. Kau bukannya bukan siapa-siapa, Athrun. Aku tahu kau pasti akan jadi seseorang nantinya."

Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, dan tiba-tiba merasa kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu di puncak kepalaku. Ketika sesuatu itu hilang, aku menengadah ke arah Athrun. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dia menciumku!

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Seperti kataku, akan kuantarkan kau kemanapun juga," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan helm baruku. "Pakai sarung tanganmu juga," tambahnya seraya mengenakan helmnya.

Aku tidak mau memakai helm. Aku masih ingin merasakan bibir Athurn yang tadi mengecup kepalaku sekilas. Ciuman pertama yang ia berikan kepadaku. Aku melayang-layang, merasa disukai dan disayangi.

"Cagalli, apa harus aku yang memakaikan helm-mu?" Athrun bertanya. Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, Athrun sudah duduk di motornya, yang suaranya meraung keras.

Cepat-cepat kukenakan helmku. Mungkin nanti aku bisa memintanya menciumku lagi, di pipiku, mungkin.

Kupakai sarung tanganku dan naik ke motor, di belakang Athrun. Kupeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat, tuan putri."

Tidak benar-benar seperti yang kubayangkan, tapi ada sedikit yang mirip dengan apa yang kubayangkan.

Ada sebuah poster besar yang ditempel di dinding yang tampak jelas begitu aku masuk. Kelihatannya seperti band rock, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka. Ada sebuah sofa berwarna abu-abu dan meja dengan asbak di atasnya. Aku mengernyit melihatnya, tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah melihat Athrun merokok. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Dia memperhatikan arah pandanganku sebelum ini, dan menjawab, "Bukan aku. Dearkka yang menggunakannya. Aku tidak mau dia membuang abu rokok di mana saja, jadi sekalian saja aku beli."

Kuperhatikan di rak ada sebuah pengharum ruangan beraroma mawar dan kuhirup udara, ada aroma rokok yang bercampur mawar. Untung bau mawarnya lebih dominan.

Di belakang sofa ada tempat tidur, dan di sebelahnya ada meja dan kursi. Keduanya membelakangi jendela yang menghadap keluar.

Mau tidak mau, terlintas di kepalaku bahwa kamar ini hanya setengahnya dari kamarku, atau mungkin lebih kecil. Dan bagi Athrun, ini bukan hanya kamarnya, tapi juga ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur...

Di atas tempat tidur ada sebuah gitar tergeletak. Beberapa helai kertas berserakan di sebelahnya, baik yang berisi tulisan dan coretan maupun kertas partitur. Mungkin dia sedang membuat lagu baru lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di situ. Kurapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Athrun duduk di sebelahku dan mengambil gitarnya.

"Kau dulu pernah bilang ingin mencoba gitar, kan?" Athrun bertanya sambil memetik senar-senar gitar yang mengeluarkan rangkaian nada yang merdu.

"Sulit tidak?" tanyaku, meletakkan kertas-kertas di sebelahku dan menggeser dudukku supaya bisa memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba ini?" Athrun memetik gitarnya lagi. Aku mendengar nada yang pernah kudengar, tapi aku tidak ingat lagu apa ini. Athrun memainkannya dua kali dan menyerahkan gitarnya padaku. Aku bingung, dan melihat padanya dengan penuh tanya. Athrun hanya tersenyum menyemangatiku.

Kupegang gitarnya dengan agak kaku, ragu apakah aku bisa. Ayah melatihku dengan cukup keras dan terkadang membentakku jika aku tidak bermain bagus. Sebagian dari diriku berpikir aku akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Athrun, yang membuatku bertanya padanya, "Kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Cagalli. Aku tidak akan memarahimu atau apa. Kau kan sedang belajar," Athrun menjawab sambil bergerak agak ke belakang. Ia membetulkan caraku memegang gitar, dan kedua tangannya otomatis melingkari tubuhku.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sedekat in dengan siapapun…

Kudengar Athrun tertawa kecil. Kutengadahkan wajahku, tapi aku hanya melihatnay tersenyum padaku. Dan kusadari wajahku memerah lagi. Ugh!

Tangannya memegang tangan kiriku dan mengarahkan senar mana saja yang harus kutekan, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Aku mencoba memperhatikan kedua tangannya, dan bukannya kedekatanku dengannya. Setelah kuulang beberapa kali, akhirnya aku bisa menghafal lagu ini. Athrun melepas tangannya dan membiarkanku melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku bisa!" aku berseru senang setelah aku berhasil memainkannya tanpa salah sekalipun. Kulihat wajahnya lagi, dan kali ini ia tersenyum lebar sama sepertiku.

"Nah kan? Kau sih, tidak percaya padaku. Aku tidak pernah memarahimu waktu kau salah kan?"

"Maaf. Habisnya…" Kuingat lagi saat-saat kau bermain biola dengan ayah. "Ayah terkadang memarahiku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan kau akan melakukannya juga…" kenangku.

Athrun mengambil gitarnya dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya. Dari belakang ia memelukku dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menumpangkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Aku tidak akan begitu..." Athrun berbisik pelan sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku.

Pelan-pelan, dengan sedikit ragu karena jantungku yang berdegup kencang sejak tadi, kusandarkan punggungku ke dadanya dan merebahkan kepalaku di bahunya. Samar-samar tercium bau kopi yang tadi diminumnya. Atau mungkin dia memang suka minum kopi.

Athrun menegakkan badannya dan memandang ke arahku yang bersandar ke bahunya. Matanya yang hijau seperti zamrud yang dipotong dengan pas, menatapku dengan dalam. Aku tahu wajahku memerah, tapi saat ini aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya bisa memfokuskan diriku pada Athrun, pada matanya yang menatapku sampai kedalam diriku. "Aku menyukaimu, Cagalli."

Meskipun ia sudah pernah mengataknnya padaku, hatiku serasa meluap mendengarnya mengatakan itu padaku langsung, bukan melalui telepon ataupun membaca dari pesan yang dikirimnya. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, karena ia ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Aku juga… Athrun…" ujarku sambil berbisik, tidak berbicara dengan suara lebih keras dari ini. Suaraku serak tertahan oleh perasaan baru yang meliputiku, yang aku tahu selalu hadir ketika Athrun ada di dekatku.

Begitu aku merasakan dahinya di dahiku, pelan-pelan kututup mataku. Seolah belum cukup, jantungku berdegup makin kencang; sampai aku yakin Athrun pasti mendengarnya.

Aku terkesiap saat merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat ia mencium kepalaku sewaktu di kafe. Tapi sekarang, setelah beberapa detik merasa kaget, dicium olehnya menjadi hal yang terasa natural buatku.

Tangannya bergerak-gerak di pinggangku seolah mencoba untuk meraihku. Kuletakkan tanganku di atasnya dan menggenggamnya, dan tangannya bergerak menggenggamku.

Aku selalu salah sejak tadi. Inilah saat ketika aku merasakan Athrun berada sangat dekat denganku. Benar-benar dekat. Dan ini membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa, yang jelas aku merasa melayang, sangat ringan seolah aku ini udara, dan aku memiliki semua yang kuinginkan bersamaku.

Aku merasa seperti kembali ke bumi begitu merasakan Athrun mengangkat bibirnya dariku. Kubuka lagi mataku, dan mendapati Athrun menatapku seperti tadi, atau mungkin malah lebih intens lagi, aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa seperti itu.

Kuhembuskan nafas yang sepertinya tanpa kusadari kutahan sejak tadi, dan menghirup nafas lagi dalam-dalam. Athrun mencium keningku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, punggungku tidak lagi bersandar di dadanya. Ia merangkul pinggangku dengan wajahnya terkubur di rambut pirangku. Tangan yang tadi kugunakan untuk menggenggam tangannya kuangkat untuk merangkul lehernya.

Diam seperti ini, berusaha untuk melebur dengannya, merasa masih jauh walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku merapat padanya...

Aku tidak bisa memerhatikan hal lain selain Athrun yang ada di pelukanku sekarang ini, namun samar-samar kudengar suaranya yang halus berbisik kepadaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Cagalli... Aku menyukaimu..."

Tak ingin merusak suasana ini dan kehangatan dalam suaranya dengan suaraku sendiri, dalam hati kuteriakkan keras-keras jawabanku, bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu_

_Kepada api yang menjadikannya abu_

_~ Sapardi Djoko Damono - Aku Ingin_

_

* * *

_

**Gaje kah?**

**Entah kenapa bisa ada Lorca di sana. Shinku cuma rada kesandung dan tiba-tiba mencari pembacaan puisi Lorca waktu sedang mengetik fic ini, sampai-sampai Sapardi Djoko Damono juga ada. Atau mungkin karena kemarin ada yang nanya tentang Shakespear. Yah, begitulah...**

**Dan entah kerasukan apa Shinku bisa bikin yang seperti ini. Gomen kalau jelek. Tolong beri tahu Shinku kalau ada yang perlu diperbaiki, ya? (dengan review!)**

**Chapter ini sebenarnya bagian 1 dari adegan Cagalli main ke rumah Athrun. Chapter berikunya adalah terusan dari ini.**


	5. Yuki no Hana

**A/N: Yay, Shinku kembali!**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang masih bertahan dan masih menikmati fic Shinku ini. Gomen kalau kelamaan update. Dan terima kasih bagi yang mau bersabar dan mau baca chapter baru ini. **

**Part 2 dari adegan 'main ke rumah Athrun' XDD**

**Shinku agak berkaca-kaca waktu mengetik fic ini. Mungkin Shinku-nya aja yang gampang terbawa perasaan. Background music waktu ngetiknya track opening Score Harry Potter, Obliviate (nggak penting). **

**Okay. Selamat menikmati!**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise

* * *

**

"Athrun?"

"Hmm…?"

"Maukah kau cerita tentang keluargamu?"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang di antara kedua lenganku. Dengan keadaan seperti ini—aku yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dan Athrun yang memeluk bahuku—tidak ada reaksi kami yang tidak akan tertebak, kecuali kami tidak melihat wajah satu sama lain. Dan karena tadi aku menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya, aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terlintas di wajahnya waktu aku bertanya. Apakah keluarga merupakan sesuatu yang sensitif?

Suara bandoneon dari Astor Piazolla mengalun dari Ipod yang terhubung dengan speaker yang tadi dinyalakan olehnya. Suara itu seakan menjadi pengganti suara detik jam yang menandakan berlalunya waktu, waktu yang diulur Athurn untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana... kalau kau katakan padaku dulu tentang keluargamu?"Athrun balik bertanya padaku. Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya?

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah tahu tentang ayahku. Aku belum pernah dengar sama sekali tentang keluargamu," aku mencoba bersikeras. "Lagipula, seorang pacar yang baik harus tahu tentang seluk beluk pacarnya kan?" tambahku, meskipun itu sedikit bercanda.

"Nanti pasti kuceritakan. Aku ingin dengar lebih jauh tentang keluargamu dulu. Seorang pacar yang baik harus tahu tentang seluk beluk pacarnya kan?" ia membalikkan kalimatku padaku, yang membuatku agak kesal jadinya.

"Baiklah, kau mau tahu tentang apa?" tanyaku, kembali merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya, dan bisa kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit melemas, lega. Sepertinya benar-benar ada sesuatu dengan Athrun dan keluarganya.

"Aku sering sekali mendengar tentang ayahmu, tapi tidak pernah tentang ibumu..." Athrun memutuskan kalimatnya dan membiarkanku menebak apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Sambil terenyum sedih aku menjawab, "Ibuku meninggal beberapa bulan setelah konser pertama yang kutonton, yang dulu pernah kuceritakan. Ayahku kesulitan menerima kepergiannya. Sejak saat itu Ayah agak berubah. Dia jadi lebih keras padaku. Mungkin karena sekarang dia tidak akan dibantu untuk membesarkan aku. Ayah khawatir setelah ibu tidak ada aku akan jadi kehilangan arah dan jadi anak nakal. Makanya aku dididik keras. Untungnya aku juga suka musik, jadi aku tidak merasa begitu terbebani."

"Tapi coba lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau pacaran dengan seorang laki-laki penyanyi rock yang mungkin tidak akan sekalipun dilirik oleh ayahmu. Band underground pula," Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah menjadi pihak ketiga yang tidak setuju dengan sikapku. Kupukul lengannya dan kemudian tertawa.

"Tapi sekarang kan sudah bukan band underground lagi. Sebentar lagi kau dan band mu akan jadi terkenal. Orang-orang akan berkumpul mengerumuni panggung untuk menonton kalian menyanyi untuk mereka," kukatakan padanya sambil membayangkan akan seperti apa konsernya nanti.

"Ya. Mungkin aku akan melarangmu untuk datang," kudengar Athrun bergumam di atas kepalaku, membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa?" Apa dia tidak mau menikmati kejayaanya bersamaku?

"Aku dengar konser seperti itu orang-orang bisa jadi menggila. Aku tidak mau kau terinjak-injak."

Aku mendengus, "Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Athrun!" Aku yakin yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku pernah melihat konser seperti itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ceritakan tentang Lacus," Athrun melanjutkan setelah selesai tertawa.

Dasar. Buat apa dia menyebutkan soal konser yang menggila kalau ujung-ujungnya dia ingin bertanya tentang Lacus?

Pikiranku teralih pada Lacus sekarang, dan langsung membuatku tersenyum. "Dia sahabatku. Satu-satunya orang lain yang tahu kalau kau adalah pacarku dan bahwa aku menyukaimu," kurasakan lengan Athrun memelukku lebih erat lagi begitu aku mengucapkannya. "Dia temanku sejak SMP, dia masuk klub paduan suara, tapi sering ditunjuk untuk menyanyi solo karena suaranya indah sekali. Dia selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya berlatih menyanyi, sekaligus membantuku berlatih biola. Sekarang ia sedang berlatih supaya bisa ke Itali. Pacarnya Kira, adalah orang yang sangat lucu. Dia pernah minta diajarkan biola supaya dia bisa mengiringi Lacus menyanyi. Dia mencoba belajar piano, tapi sepertinya bakatnya bukan di sana. Tapi Lacus tetap menyukainya, meskipun Kira hanya bisa meklihatnya menyanyi saja."

"Aku belum pernah menonton konsernya. Waktu itu bentrok dengan konser terakhir kami sebagai band underground," ujar Athrun.

"Jadi waktu itu kau juga merahasiakan itu dariku ya?" Aku menengadahkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Athrun nyengir, seperti biasa kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang sudah dia sembunyikan dariku dan sengaja untuk mengejutkanku.

"Kalau aku bilang nanti kau tahu tentang kontrak kami dan klip video itu, makanya kurahasiakan darimu," jawabnya. "Setelah konser, kami mengumumkan tidak akan manggung di sana lagi, tapi kami akan mulai sebagai band indie yang resmi, dan bahwa kami akan sedang membuat klip video yang lagunya kami bawakan sebagai penutup acara itu. Yah, katakanlah preview dari lagunya." Wajahnya berubah, pasti pikirannya sekarang berada saat dua minggu yang lalu, saat konser terakhirnya. Athrun kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Mereka yang datang waktu itu sangat kaget waktu kami bilang ini konser terakhir, tapi langsung berubah kembali begitu mendengar video kami akan keluar sebentar lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali, karena mereka semua mendukung kami waktu itu. Setidaknya kami sudah punya fans tetap."

"Dan pasti akan bertambah lagi," aku menambahkan untuknya. Tentu saja. Fansnya dari konser kecilnya saja sudah cukup banyak. "Aku masih kesal, tahu. Kukira kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi," aku mengingat lagi ketika aku tidak sengaja meneleponnya dan langsung menumpahkan padanya apa yang ada di pikiranku. Dan waktu ia menanyakan padaku apakah aku mau jadi pacarnya. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

Kemudian aku teringat hal lain. "Hei, kau tidak pernah cerita tentang teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku sering melihat blog Ambrosia, tapi tidak pernah membaca tentang profil mereka. Aku hanya… eh… membaca punyamu…," kutambahkan bagian akhir pelan-pelan, merasa seperti mengakui hal paling memalukan yang pernah kulakukan. Dan aku juga tahu kalau itu akan memancing—Nah, kan? Senyum arogan yang sekarang familiar itu tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau mau cerita tidak?" aku mendesaknya, agak kesal karena aku sudah memberinya alasan untuk mengeluarkan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"Dearka, drummer Ambrosia. Aku kenal dia beberapa hari setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan di restoran itu. Miri yang mengenalkanku padanya, dia pacarnya. Begitu tahu aku bisa main alat music, dia mengajakku ikut bandnya. Di sana aku mengenal Yzak, leader dan gitaris Ambrosia. Dia orang yang menyebalkan pada awalnya. Tapi kalau sudah kenal, kau bakal terbiasa. Kami juga sedikit ribut di beberapa bulan pertama, tapi sekarang kami sudah lumayan akur. Tapi Dearka-lah yang paling mengerti Yzak. Mereka benar-benar sahabat."

"Dearka orang yang seperti apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat konser-konser kami yang sudah kau tonton? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu seperti apa dia," Athrun terkekeh.

"Oh, itu sifat aslinya?" Aku ingat, tentu saja. Meskipun tersembunyi di balik drum, dia adalah yang paling konyol di antara mereka semua. Dia sering sekali bercanda di tengah-tengah konser dan melemparkan banyolan-banyolan garing, atau malah ecchi, membuatnya terkesan seperti… sukebei… Aku merinding.

Athrun bisa merasakannya dan mengiyakan padakau. "Yah, sayangnya begitu. Aku tidak mengerti juga sih, kenapa Yzak yang meledak-ledak dan tidak suka bercanda bisa berteman dengan Dearka yang seperti itu."

"Hei, sudah berapa lama Dearka dan Miri pacaran?" aku bertanya.

Athrun mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau aku tidak salah… sepertinya hampir satu tahun…"

Aku terkesiap. "Yang benar? Tapi Miri kelihatan… normal… Dan Dearka…," Aku membayangkan semua yang dilakukannya setiap konser. Dan itu semua jelas bukan perilaku yang aku bayangkan dimiliki oleh pacarnya Miri. Mungkin aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan perempuan manis seperti dia dengan laki-laki seperti Dearka. Seperti langit dan bumi saja… Bagaimana mungkin Miri bisa tahan dengan orang sukebei macam dia?

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu," Athrun mendesah. "Aku juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa bersama selama ini. Aku pernah melihat mereka bersama-sama, cukup sering malah. Dan mereka tidak pernah tidak 'berargumen' tentang sesuatu," Athrun mengangkat satu tangannya dan membuat tanda kutip dan kembali memelukku. "Aku benar-benar tidak mau satu ruangan dengan Miri dan Dearka. Tapi entahkenapa aku sering sekali berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Tapi begitulah mereka, bertengkar semalam, besok siang mereka sudah baikan. Dan beberapa hari kemudian mereka akan bertengkar lagi, dan seterusnya. Aku selalu berpikir kalau Miri lebih hebat dari pada Yzak."

"Nicol?" tanyaku singkat.

"Dia penyelamat. Dia satu-satunya orang normal yang bisa kutemukan di antara orang-orang super seperti mereka." Aku tertawa pelan. Athrun menyeringai padaku sebelum melanjutkan, " Nicol dulu pernah les piano, tapi tidak diteruskan dan lebih suka bermain bass. Benar-benar kebetulan, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat sekolah lamaku dan menemukan CD Dir en Grey tergeletak di depan kakiku. Waktu aku memungutnya Nicol datang dan mengaku kalau itu miliknya. Aku mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar dan mengetahui kalau dia adik kelasku, dan dia bermain bass. Aku mengajaknya ikut band kami dan memperkenalkannya pada yang lain. Kami berlatih beberapa kali, kami cocok, dan beberapa hari setelahnya, lahirlah Ambrosia." Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan suara lantang yang agak dramatis. Aku bertepuk tangan, sekedar mengejeknya saja. Dia tertawa dan aku tidak bisa tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. Ini terasa lebih baik. Aku mersa lebih mengenal Athrun, meskipun masih belum begitu banyak. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kami masih punya banyak waktu.

"Terus, pekerjaanmu di kafe itu bagaimana?"

"Biasa saja. Kadang aku hanya jadi cleaning service. Tapi akhir-akhir ini bos sering menyuruhku bekerja sebagai pelayan. Lebih menguntungkan, katanya."

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena kalau aku jadi pelayan, banyak perempuan yang datang ke kafe kami dan meminta untuk dilayani olehku," kami sama-sama menyadari keambiguan pilihan katanya. Reaksiku, aku sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian kesal; mereka datang Cuma supaya bisa bertemu Athrun! Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, sih; siapa yang tidak mau dilayani oleh seorang pelayan yang wajahnya setara aktris papan atas? Tapi Athrun sekarang pacarku. Dan aku juga sama saja dengan perempuan lain yang tidak mau pacarnya didekati. Athrun, tentu saja, senang melihat 'cemberut lucuku'. Dia selalu begitu kalau aku memperlihatkan perasaanku padanya, dalam bentuk pujian—yang biasanya tidak kusadari—atau cemburu, seperti yang sekarang ini. Dan senyum itu pun tentu saja muncul lagi.

"Kadang-kadang," lanjutnya, "ada beberapa orang fansku yang sudah hafal jadwalku dan selalu datang ke sana lebih lama dari orang yang biasanya datang ke kafe. Mereka selalu menanyakanku kalau aku tidak jadi pelayan dan malah bekerja di belakang layar, kenapa aku tidak jadi pelayan tetap saja." Ia tertawa kecil, mungkin mengingat kejadiannya.

Dengan malas kuketuk-ketukkan jari-jariku yang tadinya memegang bahunya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya fansnya menjauh darinya. Aku ingin mereka semua tahu kalau Athrun sekarang pacarku dan sudah tidak kosong lagi. Tapi sepertinya sulit. Lagipula aku pernah dengar ada artis yang merahasiakan hubungannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dan dikenal masih lajang padahal sudah berumah tangga. Aku mengerutkan dahi, memikirkan bagaimana kalau nantinya jadi seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang Yuuna.

"Athrun…?" panggilku dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" jawabanya terdengar sama dengan nada suaraku.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu? Dan kalau aku Cuma menyukaimu?" aku mencoba mengarahkannya pada konsep yang benar, supaya nanti dia tidak terlalu terkejut dan salah paham.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau hanya menyukaiku," Athrun tersenyum jail. Di saat seperti ini dia malah bermain kata!

Kulingkarkan jariku di lehernya, "Aku serius!" seruku sambil pura-pura mencekiknya, tapi mungkin aku sedikit kuat mengeratkan jariku.

"Argh… Tapi jangan bunuh aku seperti—kh…"

Kulepaskan jariku sambil tertawa dan mengusap-usap tempat tadi aku mencekiknya.

"Aku serius, aku bisa mati tadi, tahu? Sekarang kau malah tertawa," ujarnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang mengusap lehernya. Mungkin takut aku akan mencekiknya lagi.

"Kau juga malah main-main waktu aku mengajakmu bicara serius! Jadi salahmu sendiri, dan jangan marah karena aku membalas." Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggangku, mencoba terlihat galak.

"Iya, iya. Terus, tadi kau mau bicara apa, Cagalli?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku duduk di depannya, ingin melihat reaksinya dengan jelas saat aku bilang nanti. "Kau ingat apa yang tadi kubilang?"

"Kau menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukaimu, Cagalli."

"Kau ingat tidak, waktu kau datang ke konser pertamaku sebagai solois?"

"Oh. Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ingat tidak ada laki-laki yang berambut ungu panjang?"

Athrun sekarang terdiam. Mungkin karena mengingat-ingat waktu itu. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba terulur ke lenganku dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memperhatikan orang lain selain kau waktu itu. Kenapa? Dia mantan pacarmu?"

"Bukan! Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun!" Aku langsung membantahnya. Memikirkan dia jadi pacarku, tubuhku merinding. Aku yakin Athrun juga merasakannya karena tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Hoo. Lalu kenapa?" dia hanya bertanya begitu.

Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana bilangnya? Kok rasanya lebih susah dari yang kubayangkan? "Ayahku… ingin… aku… dengan dia…" Tapi aku memang tidak mau bilang padanya. Lebih baik kalau bisa kulupakan saja, atau mungkin kalau aku tidak pernah mengenal Yuuna dari awal.

"Ingin kau menikah dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menebak?" tanyaku kaget. Kutatap wajahnya dengan mata yang melebar karena terkejut, sementara wajahnya datar.

"Jelas karena tadi di awal kaumenegaskan kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku hanya mengira ini hal yang berhubungan dengan itu." Athrun berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan "Lalu, kau sendiri? Seandainya kau tidak pernah mengenalku?"

"Kau tidak tahu dia seperti apa. Pokoknya aku tidak mau bersama orang menyebalkan seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa tahan satu ruangan dengan dia. Apalagi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang musik seeprti aku, seperti kau! Ugh!" Aku langsung meracau tentang semua kekurangannya. Ketika sadar tiba-tiba aku melihat Athrun tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Cagalli. Kau sudah cukup meyakinkan aku. Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya ayahmu tidak mau menerima jawaban tidak?" tanyanya sambil menarikku ke pelukkannya lagi.

"Pokoknya aku akan cari cara supaya ayah tidak menikahkanku dengan orang itu. Kalau perlu aku akan kabur denganmu," aku sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan dia sementara aku sedang menikmati waktuku dengan Athrun. Dan aku juga punya alasan kenapa aku mengatakan ini sekarang. Pertama, aku tidak mau Athrun mengetahui tentang ini dari orang lain selain aku dan salah paham. Kedua, aku ingin bersikap adil dan tidak punya rahasia dari Athrun, suapaya dia bisa menceritakan rahasianya padaku; supaya dia tahu kalau aku ingin kita terbuka dengan satu sama lain. Sejak tadi ia terus menghindar, tapi aku tidak mau menunggu lagi, aku ingin tahu tentang dia.

"Jadi, aku sudah cerita semuanya. Aku ingin tahu… Orang tuamu bagaimana?"

Aku bisa merasakan suasana berubah. Athrun menegang, seperti bersiap-siap untuk kabar buruk. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa suara music dari Ipod Athrun sudah berhenti, dan membuat suasana tambah hening. Athrun terdiam lama sekali. Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan padaku tentang keluarganya?

"Aku sudah lama tidak menemui mereka."

Kutegakkan tubuhku, meskipun masih dalam pelukan Athrun. Dia memandang ke arah lantai, dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku bergerak memegang bahunya.

"Kenapa?" Ia masih tidak melihatku. Untuk sesaat kukira ia tidak akan melanjutkannya, tapi kemudian ia mulai bercerita.

"Ayahku seorang pemilik toko. Ibuku tidak bekerja dan mengurus rumah. Aku anak satu-satunya. Ayahku ingin sekali menjadi seorang pengusaha… Menjelang kelulusan, ayah terus mengarahkanku pada jurusan Ekonomi, terus mengatakan kalau aku harus meneruskan mimpinya menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan karena gagal berkali-kali dalam ujian masuk, dan berharap aku bisa karena aku bisa dikatakan pintar… yah, lumayanlah… Dan menurutnya orang yang masuk jurusan ekonomi akan menjadi orang yang sukses nantinya."

Ia berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku menolak… Kukatakan padanya aku tidak punya minat di bidang Ekonomi sama sekali dan ingin belajar seni musik. Ayah tidak mau menerima alasanku dan berkeras kalau aku harus masuk Ekonomi. Aku bertengkar dengan ayah…" Matanya terpejam, tanpa sadar aku mengusap-usap bahunya, berharap bisa menghapus kesedihannya meskipun hanya sedikit. Athrun membuka matanya lagi, masih tidak memandangku, "Ia mengancam tidak akan membiayaiku kuliah kalau bukan jurusan Ekonomi… Ia juga bertengkar… dengan ibu…" Nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih pelan, aku mendapat kesan bahwa inilah yang paling ia sesalkan. "Dan setelah itu, ibu yang selalu mendukungku jadi berubah. Ia jadi lebih pendiam dan menyerahkan semua persoalan pada ayah. Ia tidak pernah mendukungku lagi dan hanya mengangguk setuju saja pada ucapan ayah...

"Malam itu, kami bertengkar hebat. Ayah berkata kalau aku tidak mau menurutinya lagi, tidak ada gunanya aku tinggal di sana. Ibuku diam, seperti biasanya. Aku menurutinya..." Athrun menghela nafas, seperti menahan tangis supaya tidak keluar, sementara air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Setelah kelulusan, hingga sekarang, sudah dua tahun sejak Athrun meninggalkan rumah, sejak ia... diusir... Kubenamkan wajahku di lehernya dan merengkuh tubuhnya erat-erat ke tubuhku. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan, dan mendengar isakan yang tidak familiar, meski Cuma sekali.

"Beberapa hari… aku berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Aku pergi menemui beberapa temanku dan menginap di rumah mereka bergantian, berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menunjang hidupku meski Cuma sedikit. Aku pindah dari rumah sewaan satu ke yang lain… Tempat ini yang paling lama kutinggali… Aku tidak membawa banyak barang, beberapa baju yang kumasukan ke tas yang biasa kupakai ke sekolah dan gitarku…" Athrun mengangguk ke arah gitarnya, benda yang selama ini menemaninya, "Kupakai untuk menyanyi di kafe-kafe, cukup membantu supaya aku tidak kelaparan. Kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengan Miri secara tidak sengaja, dia masih mengingatku dan ia menawariku pekerjaan tetap. Kemudian mengenalkanku pada Dearka, dan sisanya kau sudah tahu…"

Setelah pengakuannya itu, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Betapa kejam ayahnya; mungkin kejam bukan kata yang tepat, tapi untuk saat ini hanya itulah yang menggambarkan ayah Athrun di kepalaku. Mengapa ia harus 'balas dendam' menggunakan anaknya sendiri, Cuma karena dulu dia tidak berhasil? Dan mestikah ia mengusirnya Cuma karena ia tidak mau menuruti kemauannya? Aku pernah dengar ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa seniman itu tidak bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi itu tidak benar. Ayahku buktinya.

Kemudian aku berpikir tentang betapa beruntungnya diriku karena tidak perlu mengalami hal itu. Aku selalu saja beruntung, dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan nasib orang-orang yang tidak seberuntung diriku sampai aku bertemu dan mengenal Athrun. Ia mengambil keputusannya dan menjalaninya sendiri, merasakan kejamnya dunia di usia delapan belas hingga dua tahun setelahnya, sekarang.

"Yang kusesalkan… hanya orang tuaku… yang tidak bisa menerima keputusanku untuk mendalami seni musik… Selain dari itu aku senang. Aku punya tempat tinggalku sendiri, meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi kau tahu maksudku…," Athrun terbahak pelan, singkat, sementara aku tersenyum sesaat. "Aku punya teman-teman yang mengerti diriku dan selalu ada untukku, meskipun mereka aneh-aneh," lagi, ia membawa senyum di keadaan yang penuh emosi seperti ini. "Dan aku bisa melakukan apa yang kusukai, menciptakan dan menyanyikan lagu yang disukai orang-orang. Suatu kali aku sedang jalan-jalan di kota dan mendengar seseorang menyanyikan laguku… Aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri."

Athrun menarikku dari pelukkannya, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan menatapku dalam-dalam, seperti waktu ia hendak menciumku tadi. "Dan aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Cagalli." Dan ia benar-benar menciumku. Kuterima sambil memberikan semua yang kupunya padanya, karena mungkin untuk saat ini Cuma itu yang bisa kuberikan, selain berada di sini bersamanya.

"Untuk saat ini, semua itu cukup buatku," ujarnya sambil menatapku setelah menciumku.

Lagi, aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluknya, mengiyakan dalam hati. Karena untuk saat ini aku merasa beruntung bisa mengenalnya dan bisa bersamanya, menemaniya di saat sedih seperti ini, dan tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya. Kami berdua sudah cukup, cukup untuk kami berdua.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah benci pada Lacus selain saat ini.

Yah, mungkin tidak benar-benar benci. Tapi kenapa ia harus datang sekarang? Aku masih belum mau meninggalkan Athrun, meskipun aku tahu seharusnya aku cepat masuk dan kami bisa bertemu lagi besok, karena ayah masih belum pulang.

"Cepat masuk, nanti kau kedinginan." Athrun berkata sambil melepaskan pelukkannya. Aku memprotes dengan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo masuk, Cagalli; sudah malam. Besok kan kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya," Lacus menarik-narik lenganku.

Aku merasa waktuku dengannya belum cukup. Setelah mendengar semua tentang keluarganya tadi siang aku merasa masih harus berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya. Aku merasa belum bisa meninggalkannya.

"Nanti kau bisa sms aku. Kalau Lacus tidak melarangmu," Athrun mengecup keningku sebentar dan berbisik, "Kalau bisa… jangan beritahu Lacus dulu tentang... tadi siang."Aku mengangguk. Aku bisa mengerti.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya seharian ini, Athrun," Lacus berkata saat Athrun mengenakan lagi helmnya dan mengaitkan helmku di motornya—lebih praktis begitu, supaya tidak ketahuan siapa-siapa.

"Tidak, aku senang ditemani Cagalli seharian. Sampai nanti ya, Lacus, Cagalli." Athrun menyalakan mesin motornya lagi dan pergi, kembali ke rumahnya yang suram, sendirian. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke rumah itu dan menemaninya.

"Hei, tadi waktu diterangi lampu motor Athrun, kulihat matamu agak merah. Kau habis menangis, ya?"

"Ayo masuk. Nanti kuberitahu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu semuanya."

Lacus diam saja dan kamipun masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana hariku bersama Athrun, dan kenapa aku menangis. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan kuceritakan tentang keluarganya. Akan kusimpan sebagai rahasia kami berdua sampai Athrun siap membaginya dengan orang lain.

* * *

**Myuu~ Bagaimana pendapat teman-teman tentang chapter ini? Tolong direview yah, biar Shinku tahu, Myuu~**


	6. O Mio Babbino Caro

**Minna, ohisashiburi!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gaje buatan Alice sementara menunggu chap ini kelar. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu. **

**Nah, selamat menikmati..**

******Disclaimer: Sunrise**

* * *

O Mio Babbino Caro  


Kalau melihat orang lain melakukannya memang terlihat sentimental, tapi kalau kau benar-benar tahu dan menyukai hal itu, malah tidak terasasentimental sama sekali.

Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah mengerti rasa senang para pasangan di luar sana yang dengan iseng menulis nama mereka berdampingan, di buku harian, di batang pohon, atau di tubuh mereka dengan tinta yang ditanamkan ke kulit mereka.

Tapi sekarang, aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku, tangan kiriku tergantung di atas wajahku, dan mataku tertuju pada gelang baruku yang kubeli bersama Athrun di hari terakhir sebelum ayah pulang. Gelang dengan tali tipis berbahan lilitan benang dan bandul stainless steel berbentuk balok kecil, yang sudah diberi grafir nama kami berdua dan tanggal hari jadi kami.

Benar-benar!

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa senang, meskipun aku tahu ini kesannya sedikit gombal, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli dan terus tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi bandul bertuliskan namaku, dan kemudian nama Athrun. Dia juga beli satu, tapi bentuknya kalung, bukan gelang seperti punyaku.

Sehari sebelumnya, Athrun mengajakku menemui teman-temannya, anggota band Ambrosia. Aku merasa senang bisa bertemu mereka, merasa kalau aku benar-benar bagian dari kehidupan Athrun dan berhak mengenal teman-temannya.

Dan mereka memang aneh, dan untungnya, seperti kata Athrun, Nicol adalah satu-satunya yang waras, bersama Athrun tentunya. Begitu melihatku, Dearkka langsung melontarkan komentar-komentar ecchi yang membuatku malu sekaligus kesal. Yzak tidak banyak bicara, tapi sekali ia membuka mulut, yang keluar hampir semuanya sumpah serapah dan teriakan kesal, seolah membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu adalah hal terburuk yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang sekelilingnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat _chemistry_ di antara Yzak dan Dearkka, yang menggambarkan bahwa mereka memang sahabat dekat. Sulit juga menerimanya, mengingat sifat mereka yang seperti gurun dan kutub.

Nicol dengan ramahnya berbicara padaku tentang semua yang ia alami di band Ambrosia ini sejak bertemu Athrun. Ia menganggap Athrun sebagai senpai, dan terlihat sekali kalau Nicol menghormati Athrun, tapi ia sekaligus melihatnya sebagai teman dekat. Dan dengan baik hati, ia menceritakan hal-hal menarik tentang Athrun yang aku yakin tidak akan bisa kuketahui dari Athrun sendiri. Dan aku tertawa keras waktu Nicol cerita bahwa pada suatu hari saat mereka sedang latihan, Athrun pernah salah membawa remote televisinya dan mengeluarkannya saat Dearkka bermaksud meminjam ponsel Athrun untuk menelepon Miri. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah mereka yang tertuju pada Athrun saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan ternyata yang ada di tangannya bukan ponsel sama sekali. Sementara aku tertawa bersama Dearkka, dan bahkan Yzak, Athrun yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sedang berusaha mencekik Nicol sampai mati, dan kemudian ia merajuk selama satu jam penuh di sudut ruangan. Athrun berdalih waktu itu remote televisi dan ponselnya ia letakkan bersebelahan, dan waktu itu ia buru-buru dan tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu. Aku tiba-tiba menyadari kalau sedang terengah karena tertawa sambil memeluk bonekaku, dan tersadar kalau aku sedang tertawa sendiri. Aku terdiam, kemudian terkekeh begitu menyadari bodohnya aku, tertawa sendiri karena mengingat hal yang lucu.

Aku kembali memandangi gelangku, mengingat-ingat hari itu ketika melihat Ambrosia di balik panggung, berlatih beberapa lagu mereka yang lama, dan melihat mereka berkumpul membuat sebuah lagu baru, sudah seminggu sejak waktu itu. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Wajahku memerah, jangan-jangan ada yang mendengarku tertawa sendiri? Jangan-jangan mereka berpikir aku sudah gila?

Kuusap lagi bandul stainless steel itu dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku, membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pelayan di depanku.

"Maaf, Nona. Tuan menyuruh saya memberitahu Nona bahwa beliau menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu," pelayan wanita itu berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Rasa bahagiaku tadi menguap, digantikan oleh perasaan cemas. Entah kenapa aku merasa alasan ayah mengajakku bicara sekarang adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan kusukai sama mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku melangkah menuju ruangan ayah, menangkupkan tanganku yang mulai lembab erat-erat. Kenapa tiba-tiba ayah ingin bicara denganku? Ayah jarang berbicara padaku, kecuali mengenai latihan, resital dan urusan pekerjaan lainnya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya pembicaraan sekarang tidak akan menyangkut hal itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu, mendengar jawaban ayah dan masuk, mendapati ayah sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang ke luar. Aku tahu ayah mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi beliau masih tidak berbalik memandangku.

"Ayah ? Ayah memanggilku?"

Ayah berbalik dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Alih-alih ia menjawab, "Duduklah. Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu."

Aku duduk di sofa yang ada di dekatku, yang menghadap ke rak buku ayah. Di dinding di belakangku ada sebuah foto tergantung, fotoku dengan ayah dan ibu, beberapa minggu sebelum ibu meninggal. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan, memperhatikan dinding yang berwarna krem, lemari penghargaan yang terletak di sebelah rak buku, tanaman bonsai yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan dinding kaca yang menghadap ke arah taman di luar, yang sedang dilihat ayah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas lututku. Kulihat ayah yang masih memandangi tamannya. Karena tidak sabar menunggu, aku bertanya, "Ada apa, Ayah? Mengapa memanggilku ke sini?"

Ayah tidak langsung menjawab. Tanpa memandangku, ia kemudian berbicara, "Ayah yakin kau tahu ayah sering mengunjungi rumah keluarga Seiran."

"I…iya…" Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Dan kau tahu apa maksud ayah datang ke sana."

Jantungku berdegup keras, dan kemudian menjadi cepat. "Umm… Untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaan?" Aku tahu bukan hanya itu. Tapi selama ini aku berharap ayah mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Itu salah satunya," Ayah menjawab sambil akhirnya berbalik ke arahku.

Badanku tiba-tiba terasa dingin, dan aku merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di leherku. Tolong jangan katakan ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Ayah dan Unato sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Dan kami pikir sekarang saat yang tepat," Ayah berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayah ingin kau menikah dengan Yuuna, putra Unato."

Aku sudah tahu ini yang akan dikatakan ayah, tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti tiba-tiba disiram dengan air es ketika mendengar ayah mengucapkannya dengan jelas. Sejenak aku Cuma bisa merasakan dingin, tapi lama-kelamaan aku mendengar ayah melanjutkan lagi, "…Akan mengumumkannya pada semua orang di pesta ulang tahunmu. Ayah akan mengundang teman-teman ayah, jadi ayah ingin…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Aku berdiri "Aku tidak suka padanya! Dia Cuma anak orang kaya yang sombong, banyak bicara dan tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia jauh sekali dari apa yang kuinginkan sebagai suamiku! Aku sudah—!" Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus bilang tentang Athrun atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau ayah marah? Bagaimana kalau ia melarangku menemui Athrun lagi?

"Kau sudah apa?" Ayah bertanya dengan nada suara menusuk, tatapan matanya menyipit.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang, meskipun emosiku masih menyala seperti bara api, aku akan mencoba mengendalikannya supaya tidak jadi api besar. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain, ayah. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Yuuna."

"Orang seperti apa dia?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Tentu saja ayah ingin tahu. "Dia seorang yang berkarir di bidang music. Ayah, percaya padaku. Dia ribuan kali lebih baik daripada Yuuna, yang tidak mengerti music sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang tidak bisa mengerti aku dan tidak memiliki kecocokan sama sekali denganku."

"Kalau begitu, ayah ingin bertemu dengannya."

Aku menarik nafas tajam. Bagaimana ini? Kalau ayah bertemu dengannya Athrun pasti akan ditanya macam-macam, dan mungkin ayah bakal mengusirnya kalau tahu Athrun pernah menyanyi sebagai band underground.

"Dia bisa bertemu denganku, kan?" Ayah bertanya tajam.

"Nanti aku tanyakan…"

"Kalau menurutku dia tidak cocok untukmu, kau harus berhenti menemuinya."

"Tapi..!"

"Jangan membantah!"

Aku diam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau membantah ayah, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Athrun, satu-satunya orang yang sudah menyentuh hatiku di tempat yang tidak pernah disentuh orang lain.

"Ayah yang akan menilai dia. Kalau perlu, ajak saja dia ke pesta ulang tahunmu nanti."

Aku mengangguk, tidak mau bicara apa-apa lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali aku langsung pergi dan menemui Lacus dan menangis sejadinya sambil menceritakan semuanya. Tapi sekarang Lacus sedang di Italia, memenuhi tawaran Andre Cosa yang waktu itu menonton konsernya untuk menyanyi di konsernya sambil memperkenalkannya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," Ayah berkata sebelum kembali berbalik ke jendela, memandangi tamannya lagi.

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan ayah, dan berlari begitu aku membanting pintunya dengan keras. Aku berlari menyusuri koridor menuju kamarku, membanting pintu begitu aku tiba dan melemparkan diriku ke tempat tidur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menangis dan memikirkan bagaimana hidupku nanti kalau semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang ayah inginkan. Tidak bertemu dengan Athrun lagi, terperangkap dengan orang yang tidak kusukai seumur hidup, tidak lagi bisa merasakan kebahagiaan…

Samar-samar kudengar suara music mengalun. Aku bangkit dan mengusap air mataku, mencari-cari asal suara itu, dan akhirnya aku mengenali nada dering yang sudah ku-setting untuk Athrun. Aku meringis dalam hati, waktunya tepat sekali.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, aku menekan tombol panggil untuk menerima teleponnya.

"Hei, Cagalli?"

Aku tidak menjawab; aku tidak yakin suaraku tidak bakal pecah begitu aku membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara. Kutarik nafas lagi, hati-hati untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, kemudian aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha menyingkirka sisa air mata yang ada.

"Cagalli? Kau ada di sana? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I... iya... Tidak apa-apa…," aku menjawab dengan suara berbisik, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi kedengarannya tidak begitu. Kau kenapa?" Athrun bersikeras.

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu…" Aku berkata begitu saja. Aku tidak mau berada di tempat ini dan mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu harapanku untuk bisa bahagia direbut oleh ayah. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat bahagiaku, dan tempat itu adalah tempat di mana Athrun berada. "Boleh ya?"

Selama beberapa saat Athurn tidak menjawab dan aku khawatir ia tidak mau aku datang. Lacus sedang tidak ada dan aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal itu…

"Mau kujemput ke rumahmu?"

Aku memikirkannya sebentar. Kalau Athrun ke sini pasti bakal ketahuan ayah, dan aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini, mungkin untuk seterusnya.

"Aku ke sana saja. Nanti ayahku bisa melihatmu, aku tidak mau dikurung di sini," ujarku, sedikit pedas di akhir kalimatku.

Athrun tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi dan berkata, "Aku tunggu. Hati-hati ya."

"Terima kasih, aku ke sana sekarang," aku menutup teleponku dan melihat ke luar luar agak gelap, mungkin nanti bakal hujan. Aku mengambil jaket tebalku, tidak membawa payung, berharap nanti aku bisa sampai sebelum hujan, dan berjalan ke pintu belakang, berusaha menghindari para pelayan yang mondar-mandir. Dan setelah sampai di luar, aku berlari ke tempat di mana aku bisa merasa tenang dan memikirkan semuanya.

* * *

Athrun meneleponku sebelum keretaku sampai di stasiun. Dan begitu aku turun dia ada di sana, membawa payung. Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah hujan, aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sepanjang perjalanan.

Athrun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memelukku begitu ia melihatku dan menuntunku menembus hujan ke rumahnya, yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, ia menuntunku ke temapt tidurnya dan membiarkanku duduk di sana, sedangkan ia pergi beranjak ke dapur, mengatakan akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kami berdua.

Aku bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur, bersandar di sandarannya sambil memeluk tubuhku, meringkuk tidak terlalu rapat. Kuperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Kucoba mendengarkan suara-suara yang dibuat Athrun di dapur, bercampur dengan suara hujan yang makin deras. Dan akhirnya aku meraih i-podnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa kudengarkan, untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari kenyataan untuk sementara.

Aku menemukan kumpulan lagu yang familier—klasik, aria. Aku tersenyum, masih merasa agak aneh menemukan lagu-lagu ini sementara ada folder lain yang berisi lagu-lagu Metalica. Aku menekan tombol play, dan mendengarkan melodi Canon dari Pachelbel memenuhi ruangan yang tidak begitu luas ini. Aku kembali bersandar, menutup mataku dan membiarkan music yang mengalun menenangkan hatiku.

Kurasakan kasur melesak, dan aku membuka mata, mendapati Athrun duduk di tepi kasur di sebelahku, menyodorkan secangkir teh untukku.

"Terima kasih," aku menerimanya dan menyesap teh yang masih agak panas. Athrun mengambil cangkir kopi yang dia taruh di meja kecil dan menyesapnya juga.

"Kau kelihatan tenang sekali sewaktu mendengarkan Canon tadi, seperti tidak sempat beristirahat selama beberapa hari dan akhirnya kau istirahat untuk pertama kalinya. Kau sedang ada masalah kan?" Athrun mengembalikan cangkir kopinya ke meja dan memandangku. Kusesap lagi tehku, masih ingin menunda mengatakan semuanya pada Athrun.

Dan kemudian lagunya berganti menjadi lagu yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang.

_Oh, Papa tersayang_

_Aku mencintainya; Ia sungguh tampan_

_Aku ingin pergi ke Porta Rosa _

_Dan membeli cincin_

_Ya, ya aku ingin pergi_

_Dan jika cintaku tak terbalas_

_Aku ingin pergi ke Ponte Vecchio_

_Dan menenggelamkan diriku di Arno_

_Aku merasa gila karena rasa ini_

_Oh Tuhan, serasa ingin mati..._

_Papa, kasihanilah aku_

_Papa, kasihanilah aku_

"Kenapa dengan aria tadi?"

Aku merasa seperti tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur. Kuputar tubuhku ke arah Athrun, yang ternyata sudah berpindah duduk dari tepi tempat tidur ke sebelahku. Cangkir tehku ada di tangannya dan bagian depan tubuhku tertutupi selimut. Sudah berapa lama aku melamun? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ketika Athrun mengambil cangkirku dan menutupkan selimut ke tubuhku.

"Kenapa, Cagalli? Kau masih tidak mau cerita?" Athrun bertanya sambil meletakkan cangkir tehku ke meja kecil di tepi tempat tidur dan kembali beringsut ke sebelahku. Ia ikut bergelung di bawah selimut bersamaku, seperti orang Jepang yang bergelung di bawah _kotatsu_ di musim dingin.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu jadi sering melamun begini, sampai kau memikirkannya setiap menit?" Athrun mengulurkan tangannya ke balik punggungku dan meraih bahuku, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku menerima sergapan rasa tenang yang selalu kurasakan bersama Athrun dengan senang hati, dan secepat datangnya, perasaan tenang itu terganti oleh perasaan cemas yang kurasakan sejak tadi. Dalam kepalaku aku mendesah, untukpertama kalinya keberadaan Athrun tidak bisa menghapuskan rasa sedih dan cemasku. Mungkin karena aku tahu bakal sulit untuk menghindari dari apa yang bakal terjadi, jika aku tidak bertindak dari sekarang.

"Cagalli? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku atau tidak?" Athrun mendorongku lagi, meskipun aku yakin setelah ini ia akan membiarkannya, tapi aku akhirnya akan buka mulut juga, dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayahku…"

"Kenapa?" Athrun bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Kau ingat kan... waktu aku cerita tentang keinginan ayahku... waktu aku pertama kali kemari?"

"Tentang seseorang yang akan ia jodohkan denganmu?" Athrun menjawab, masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian aku meneruskan, "Ayah benar-benar ingin… menjodohkan aku dengan dia…" kupeluk kedua kakiku dan menundukan kepalaku, menumpangkannya di atas lututku. Air mata yang tadi sempat kuhentikan sekarang mengalir lagi. Aku tidak menyangka akan kehilangan semuanya secepat ini, sesaat aku tertawa,mengenang hal-hal lucu tentang Athrun dan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan kemudian ayah mengatakan berita buruk (buatku) padaku.

Aku merasakan lengan Athrun membalut tubuhku dan menarikku dekat dengannya. Lagi, aku menangis di bahunya, merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa jadi perempuan yang tegar untuknya. Aku lebih sering menangis di depannya dari pada menunjukkan wajah kuat dan mengatakan kalau aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Pelan-pelan aku menarik diri, tidak tahan kelihatan lemah di mata Athrun. Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku dan menatap matanya, yang menatapku ragu-ragu, karena aku jarang sekali menarik diri dari pelukkannya.

"Kau mau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

"Kapan?" Athrun bertanya, ada nada ragu dalam suaranya.

"Dua minggu lagi. Ayah berencana untuk mengumumkan pada semua orang yang diundang kalau aku akan bertunangan dengan Yuuna. Aku bilang pada ayah...," aku berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas, menusap pipi dan mataku, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menyukai seseorang... Dan beliau minta agar aku membawanya ke pesta ulang tahunku. Ayah ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya... seperti apa kau..."

Tiba-tiba Athrun tersenyum sinis, "Oh, jadi aku akan bertemu dengan Uzumi Nala Athha, konduktor terkenal itu? Aku yang seorang vokalis band aliran rock yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dunianya itu? Aku yakin dia akan menganggap aku sebagai penyanyi yang membuat suara berisik, dan aku ragu dia bakal melirikku lagi setelah aku memberitahunya lagu seperti apa yang sering kunyanyikan. Mungkin dia langsung menunjukkan jalan keluar padaku, atau memanggil keamanan…"

Jujur, aku merasa terluka waktu mendengar Athrun berkata begitu. Tapi suka atau tidak, itulah kebenarannya. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku merahasiakan hubungan ini, karena kecil kemungkinan ayah akan setuju dengan pilihanku. Tapi aku tidak main-main waktu aku bilang pada ayah bahwa Athrun ribuan kali lebih baik dari pada Yuuna, laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang berlagak seperti dunia adalah miliknya.

"Aku tahu… dan aku mengerti," aku menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Tapi Athrun…, kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, apa kau mengerti? Ketika aku bilang bahwa aku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa supaya aku bisa tetap memilikimu, apa kau mengerti? Kalau aku bilang… bahwa aku orang yang egois karena aku menginginkanmu terus bersamaku dan mau melawan ayahku yang selalu kuturuti kemauannya, apa kau bisa mengerti?"

Aku menatapnya dengan lekat, melihat perubahan di air mukanya yang tadi menggambarkan rasa skeptis akan penerimaan ayahku untuk dirinya. Dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan semua kata-kataku. Aku bukannya ingin menyuruhnya datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, tapi ini hal yang menentukan bagi kami berdua. Kalaupun Athrun tidak datang ke pesta itu, aku berharap setidaknya ia bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku tahu pasti Athrun tidak akan merasa nyaman di sana, dikelilingi orang-orang yang berada jauh dari dunianya, merasa terabaikan. Terus terang, aku tidak terlalu suka berada di ruangan penuh dengan orang yang tidak kuketahui—mereka semua teman-teman ayah, dan aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Selama ini aku hanya mencoba membiarkan mereka saja, menganggap mereka tidak ada.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaanmu, waktu kau mengucapkan alasanmu yang terakhir itu... Karena aku juga pernah melakukannya..." Pandangna Athrun berubah sayu, dan seketika aku ingat waktu ia membicarakan orang tuanya. Tentu saja, melawan ayahnya demi sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Tentu Athrun tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kuletakan kedua tanganku di sisi wajahnya, menangkup kedua pipinya, dan menatap jendela yang membawaku masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Dan tentu saja aku mengerti juga dengan dua pernyataanmu sebelumnya," Aku melihat matanya yang tenang namun menyimpan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu api. "Kau tahu aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu, hal terbaik yang kudapatkan setelah pengalaman tahun itu yang membuatku merasa tidak berguna dan tidak diinginkan. Aku senang sewaktu mendapati karir Ambrosia berjalan lebih lancar dari yang kubayangkan. Tapi begitu aku mengenalmu, aku merasa lengkap dan aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu sekarang, atau kapanpun. Setelah kehilangan orang tuaku, aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi," sekarang Athrun menarikku lagi ke dadanya, menahanku di sana seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilanganku, ia tidak ingin aku pergi.

"Jadi, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya ini? Aku pergi menemui ayahmu dan mencoba membuatnya terkesan?" Athrun bertanya di atas kepalaku, dan aku bisa mendengar senyum di suaranya.

"Ajak saja dia bicara tentang Mozart. Aku yakin kau lebih tahu tentang dia dari pada Yuuna. Mungkin kita harus mengadakan kontes supaya lebih jelas kalau ku yang terbaik." Aku memeluknya lebih erat. Athrun memang yang terbaik di dunia ini, pikirku, dan merasa seperti anak kecil yang membicarakan idolanya.

"Dua minggu lagi ya? Aku harus memberikanmu apa?" Athrun mengecup puncak kepalaku, dan sesaat perhatianku teralih. Ketika kudengar Athrun terbahak pelan, aku kembali ke topik yang kami bicarakan semula.

"Tidak perlu bawa apa-apa. Aku senang sekali dengan gelang yang kaubelikan waktu itu. Aku tidak pernah melepasnya. Lihat?" Kutengadahkan wajahku dan kuperlihatkan pergelangan tangan kiriku, memperlihatkan gelang yang tergantung di sana.

Athrun menelusuri garis pinggiran balok stainless steel di pergelangan tanganku, dan menyentuh balok yang sama yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Kalau yang datang orang-orang sekelas ayahmu, mungkin aku tidak akan bawa apa-apa," Athrun berbisik. "Hadiahku pasti akan kelihatan seperti VW tua di sebelah Ferrari terbaru," ia melanjutkan, dan tertawa pelan di akhir, tidak benar-benar merasa senang.

"VW itu mobil klasik. Banyak yang mau, kok," aku membelanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, tuan Putri. Kita akan lihat apakah Cinderella bisa menemukan ibu perinya dalam waktu dua minggu supaya bisa pergi ke pesta dansa," guraunya, dan kali ini ia tertawa lepas.

"Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan ibu peri buatmu, semoga saja dia bisa dimintai bantuan pada saatnya," aku menjawabnya, sambil berharap ia sudah ada di sini sebelum ulang tahunku.

* * *

Aku mengerang ketika merasakan getar di pinggangku. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya.

"Masuklah. Ayahmu menelepon lagi, kan?" Athrun pasti merasakan getaran ponselku. Bagaimana tidak, selama lima menit penuh aku menunda-nunda untuk masuk ke rumah, hanya berdiri di depan gerbang sambil memeluk Athrun erat-erat meskipun ia sudah membujukku untuk masuk. Sekali ia mencoba untuk menciumku. Salah, tentu saja. Karena itu Cuma membuatku makin tidak mau masuk ke rumah.

"Cagalli, kau tidak mau ayahmu tiba-tiba keluar rumah, berjalan kemari dan mendapati kita seperti ini, kan? Dia pasti akan menghalangimu menemui aku lagi."

Dengan berat hati kulepaskan cengkramanku dari punggungnya dan melangkah darinya. Athrun mengambil helm dan kembali ke motornya. Kemudian ia membungkuk, menciumku sekali lagi. Dan sebelum aku bisa menarik lehernya mendekat padaku, ia menjauh.

"Kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing kalau kau begitu terus," Athrun berkata sambil memakai lagi helmnya. Helmku tergantung, dijepit oleh jok motornya, sarung tanganku tersimpan di bagasinya.

"Kan kau yang mulai," aku menggerutu karena ia harus segera pulang.

"Masuklah. Aku akan pergi kalau kau sudah masuk."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau masuk," aku menjawab dengan suara riang.

"Cagalli," Athrun memperingatkan.

"Oke, oke," aku tahu kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa ayah memotong jamku dan mengurungku di dalam rumah, memingitku sampai hari ulang tahunku.

"Kalau kau lelah, pergilah tidur. Kalau tidak, hubungi aku, ya?"

"Tentu. Daah, Athrun," aku melambai pelan dan masuk ke dalam. Aku menunggu, mendengar mesin motornya, sampai tidak terdengar lagi. Kemudian aku berjalan ke pintu rumahku, di mana ayahku sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu.

* * *

**Oke, tolong direview yah...**


	7. Caro Mio Ben

**A/N: Ohisashiburi, minna!**

**Untuk Ofiai, bandul stainless steel itu terinspirasi dari yang ****Shinku beli waktu liburan di ****pantai ****Pangandaran.**** Kalau mau, mainlah ke sana (hehe)**

**Dan Shinku tahu kalau AsuCaga sudah cukup menderita (di anime) jadi Shinku tidak akan membuat mereka menderita di sini, jadi santai saja.**

**Sepertinya Shinku kurang berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati untuk mereview cerita ini. Maka dari itu, chapter ini special untuk kalian yang sudah memberi semangat sejak awal fic ini dan yang mereview chapter sebelumnya (chap yang reviewnya mencetak rekor!). ****Arigatou, minna.**

**Nah, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

* * *

**Caro Mio Ben**

"Apa itu?" tanyaku melihat benda berbentuk kotak besar terbungkus kertas bermotif warna pink.

"Apa lagi? Ya tentu saja hadiah buat ulang tahunmu beberapa hari mendatang!" Ujar Lacus sambil memindahkan kotak itu dari tempat tidurnya ke meja. "Aku baru selesai membungkusnya, dan kau datang tepat setelah aku beres."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Dan tentu saja aku perlu, kau kan temanku," ujar Lacus sambil menarikku ke tempat tidurnya sehingga kami berdua terjatuh ke hamparan empuk itu dan berbaring bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi dua puluh satu tahun?" tanya Lacus sambil tersenyum. "Dan lagi, kau akan melewati ulang tahunmu ini bersama seorang pacar untuk pertama kalinya."

Aku mendesah mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataannya. "Mengerikan. Ayah marah-marah," jawabku mengingat kata-katanya waktu aku pulang dari rumah Athrun waktu itu. Dan setelah itu, ayah benar-benar tidak mengizinkan aku keluar rumah. Aku Cuma bisa diam dan menghabiskan waktuku sambil merana di ruang music. Tapi aku tetap mengatakan pada ayah untuk tidak memberitahukan pada semuanya saat ulang tahunku nanti kalau aku dan Yuuna akan bertunangan. Pokoknya, aku akan membuat ayah melihat seperti apa bedanya Athrun dengan Yuuna.

"Marah kenapa?" Kudengar Lacus sedikit bergerak mendekat ke arahku, memberiku perhatian penuh, tatapannya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Banyak yang belum kucertitakan mengenai apa saja yang terjadi selama ia di Itali. Aku iri padanya. Konsernya di sana sukses. Debutnya sangat bagus. Orang-orang menantikannya. Aku yakin dia akan muncul sebagi salah satu nominasi di Classical Britania Award nanti.

Sambil berbaring telentang dan menatap ke langit-langit berwarna putih kamar Lacus aku menjawab, "Waktu itu ayah bilang padaku akan menjodohkan aku dengan Yuuna, dan mengumumkannya pada semua orang di pesta ulang tahunku."

Lacus terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian bertanya lagi, "Lalu?"

"Aku bilang pada ayah kalau aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Kau mengatakan pada ayahmu tentang Athrun?" Lacus bertanya, terkejut, "Lalu dia bilang apa?"

Dan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu, bahwa ayah ingin aku mengajak Athrun ke pesta ulang tahunku, bahwa aku segera kabur ke rumah Athrun setelah berbicara dengan ayah, dan bahwa ayah mengurungku setelahnya. Aku bisa pergi kemari dengan susah payah, setelah membujuk ayah dan berjanji aku tidak akan mampir kemana-mana setelah ke rumah Lacus, dan aku tahu ayah menelepon Ayahnya untuk memastikan apa aku sampai di sini atau malah pergi menemui Athrun. Ayah juga bilang aku harus pulang dua jam kemudian. Aku benar-benar menjadi gadis pingitan!

Aku juga menceritakan bahwa Athrun setuju untuk datang meskipun tidak yakin bagaimana nanti jadinya.

"Makanya aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Aku ingin Athrun pergi bersamamu, supaya dia tidak terlalu merasa sendirian di tengah orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan aku minta kau mau jadi ibu perinya," Aku duduk dan menatap Lacus, memohon padanya dengan mataku. "Anggap saja ia Cinderella yang tidak bisa pergi ke pesta tanpa bantuanmu. Kau mau kan menolongku? Aku tahu aku sudah terlalu banyak minta bantuanmu, tapi... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kau satu-satunya yang mengerti tentang aku..."

Lacus menuruti posisiku dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. "Cagalli, aku tahu. Kita ini sahabat, dan sahabat selalu saling membantu. Dulu kau sering menolongku kalau aku butuh sesuatu dan tentang Kira, jadi biarkan aku membantumu sekarang. Lagipula, aku senang kalau orang yang kusayangi bisa bahagia."

Aku menunduk mendengar kata-katanya. Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca, merasa bahagia dan bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat yang mau mengerti tentang diriku dan berbahagia bersamaku, juga membantuku mencapai kebahagiaan itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa seberuntung ini, memiliki sahabat yang menyayangiku dan pacar yang mau melakukan apa saja buatku.

Aku bisa merasakan jemari lembut Lacus dan renda tepian lengan bajunya di daguku, yang kemudian terangkat sehingga aku bisa melihat Lacus tersenyum padaku.

"Aku akan membantu kalian berdua, tenang saja." Lacus mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku membiarkan setetes air mataku mengalir, rasa terima kasihku dan rasa sayangku padanya.

Dan aku tahu aku bisa mempercayainya, selalu.

* * *

Aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang pesta yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dan meja-meja berisi makanan dan minuman. Sebagian ada yang kukenal dan sebagian tidak. Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab dengan ayah setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, memuji penampilanku yang berbalut gaun merah selututku dan memastikan aku akan menyukai hadiah yang mereka bawa. Sesekali kulirik meja hadiah yang semakin menggunung di sudut ruangan. Kotak-kotak berwarna-warni itu terlihat indah,tetapi tidak membuatku merasa tidak sabaran untuk membukanya.

Aku berjalan lagi, menemui beberapa orang yang baru datang dan berterima kasih atas kehadiran mereka dan hadiah mereka, dan berkata semoga mereka menyukai pestaku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ikut mengurus pesta ini, hampir semuanya ditentukan oleh perancang acara yang dibayar ayah. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukku, dan ingin aku terlihat baik di mata orang-orang.

Lampu-lampu hias ditambahkan, membuat ruangan ini terang benderang. Di dinding ditempeli kain-kain yang dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai pita yang melengkung-lengkung seperti tirai. Di ujung ruangan ada panggung kecil yang diisi oleh kwartet gesek dan seorang pemain piano yang memainkan instrumennya, menambah isi ruangan ini dengan alunan musik yang lembut. Beberapa orang menari di dekat panggung, larut dengan dunianya sendiri. Yang lainnya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berdansa atau para musisi yang pikirannya terpusat pada musik yang mereka mainkan.

Setiap beberapa menit aku memperhatikan pintu masuk, menunggu orang yang bakal menentukan hidupku nanti. Tetapi yang kudapati malah seorang pria berambut ungu yang berjalan ke arahku diiringi seorang pria berumur dan berperawakan besar. Paman Unato dan Yuuna.

"Cagalli!" Yuuna memanggilku dengan dengan suara khasnya yang melengking, membuatku mengkeret dan ingin menutup telingaku. Ia langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku. Sentuhan tangannya di punggungku yang setengah terbuka membuatku merinding tidak nyaman. Kutekan dadanya dengan telapak tanganku, sebisa mungkin member jarak antara tubuhku dengan dia. Apa-apaan sih? Dasar orang aneh!

"Ooh, lihat gaun merah ini! Pas sekali kau pakai! Oh, aku sudah kirimkan hadiahku kemarin. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku. Dia hanya mengirimkan pianonya yang tidak dipakai itu. Tapi memang lebih baik sih, menurutku. Dari pada piano itu ditelantarkan di rumahnya, tidak diurus, tidak dimainkan. Dan sewaktu piano itu tiba di rumahku, keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan ketika aku pertama melihatnya. Aku tidak suka Yuuna, tapi aku tidak bisa menelantarkan piano bagus itu, meskipun dia yang memberikannya. Jadi segera saja kubersihkan dan kusimpan di kamarku. Dan dengan begitu, sudah jelas kalau dia tidak benar-benar belajar main piano. Bahkan mungkin dia sama sekali tidak belajar.

Sementara Yuuna kembali mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak mau kuketahui, aku memperhatikan ayah dan paman Unato membicarakan sesuatu dari sudut mataku. Sesekali paman Unato melirikku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kualihkan pandanganku dan mencoba memperhatikan Yuuna.

Dan begitu paman Unato memanggilnya untuk bicara, aku mendesah lega. Tapi tak lama, ayah datang menghampiriku.

"Mana dia? Belum datang?" Ayah menanyakan Athrun.

"Belum," jawabku dengan suara pelan. "Tapi dia pasti datang, Ayah," aku berkata, sekedar meyakinkannya kalau kami sungguh-sungguh.

Ayah mengangguk, dan berjalan menjauh, menghampiri kawan lamanya yang memanggilnya dari dekat meja. Aku mendesah lagi.

Tanpa beranjak dari tempatku, aku memperhatikan para musisi yang memainkan lagu Over The Rainbow. Sesaat aku terhanyut dalam denting piano dan alunan biola, viola dan selo yang merdu dan tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingku. Aku baru sadar aku sudah menutup mataku ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang sambil menyahutkan namaku, membuatku membuka mataku dan mengerjap karena melihat cahaya terang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa melamun di sini? Menunggu kami, ya?" kudengar suara merdu Lacus dari belakangku. Segera saja kulepaskan diriku dari cengkramannya.

"Jangan mengagetkan, ah! Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung tahu!" aku menyahut, sambil berbalik ke arahnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Butuh waktu cukup lama mencarikan baju yang pas ukuran Athrun. Tinggi Kira dan Athrun sedikit berbeda sih, jadi aku harus mencari-cari baju yang cocok untuknya dulu. Untung saja ada. Ya kan Kira?" ujar Lacus sambil melihat ke arah Kira, yang hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak berubah. Masih Kira yang kalem dan murah senyum, seperti Lacus.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya," Kira berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku lembut, tidak seperti sergapan Lacus yang tiba-tiba, tapi lebih baik dari pada gerakan Yuuna yang terlalu semangat tidak pada tempatnya. Kubalas pelukanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mataku bergerak mencari-cari orang yang sudah kutunggu sejak tadi. Dan dia sedang berdiri di belakang Kira, memegang buket kecil bunga mawar merah. Aku teringat bunga pertama yang kudapat setelah konserku waktu itu, pertama kalinya kami benar-benar berbicara malam itu.

Dan begitu kulihat apa yang dikenakannya, aku terpana. Aku sudah sering melihatnya memakai jaket kulit, jins belel dan kaus sekenanya. Tapi Athrun dengan _suit_ rapi seperti ini baru sekarang kulihat. Athrun yang waktu itu datang ke konserku hanya mengenakan kemeja dan jas hitam, masih terlihat gayanya yang biasa. Tapi sekarang, Athrun kelihatan lebih elegan dari biasanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cagalli," ujarnya sambil memberikan buketnya padaku. Aku tersenyum senang melihat seikat bunga mawar merah yang diselimuti plastik di sekelilingnya. Wangi bunganya masih tercium. Mungkin masih bisa tahan dua hari lagi.

"Terima kasih, ya." Aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya. Biar saja kalau ayah melihat. Memang ini yang kuinginkan sejak awal. Dan aku tidak mau Athrun menahan diri hanya karena khawatir pada ayahku. "Akan kusimpan dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana, ya?" aku tidak mau memberikan bunga ini untuk disimpan, bahkan pada pelayanku sekalipun. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, dan menyimpannya di sana. Akan kuberi air begitu pesta ini selesai. Aku turun lagi ke tempat pesta, memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang masih asyik berdansa, menonton para musisi dan berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku menghilang sesaat, kecuali mereka bertiga.

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat tadi. Dan aku menggeram dalam hati begitu melihat beberapa wanita yang umurnya tidak jauh dariku berbincang dengan Athrun. Kira dan Lacus berdiri tak jauh darinya, memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. Mereka tidak berniat untuk menyelamatkannya sama sekali.

"Athrun," panggilku begitu aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Athrun memalingkan wajahnya padaku dan mendesah lega, menghampiriku sambil menghela pelan tangan-tangan para wanita itu. Kugenggam tangannya, "Temani aku mengambil punch. Kau juga mau kan?" tanyaku sambil menariknya ke meja minuman, tanpa mengharapkan jawaban darinya. Dan ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi melainkan berkata, "Terima kasih. Kira dan Lacus cukup senang melihatku dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu dan menyuruhku menunggumu menyelamatkan aku."

"Kalau begitu, untung aku datang tepat waktu tadi," aku tersenyum. "Dan nanti kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dikelilingi wanita seperti itu." Aku bergumam pelan, "Belum begitu terkenal pun sudah begini, apa lagi kalau nanti kau benar-benar terkenal."

"Maka aku akan lebih sering melihatmu cemburu seperti ini," jawab Athrun. Aku menoleh, mendapati ia memperlihatkan senyum miringnya yang arogan.

Aku berkelit, "Aku tidak cemburu, kok." Tapi bisa kurasakan pipiku sedikit menghangat.

"Oke. Terserah kau saja," Athrun mengangkat bahunya dan menarik lenganku yang tadi menariknya. Aku sudah berhenti berjalan ketika mendengarnya mengatakan kalau aku cemburu.

Sebenarnya aku memang cemburu, sedikit. Aku Cuma tidak mau mengakuinya saja. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau aku tadi bergumam cukup keras sehingga Athrun bisa mendengarku dan menjawabnya.

Athrun menuangkan punch ke dua buah gelas, memberikan satu gelas padaku dan menyesap punch miliknya.

"Terima kasih bunganya. Aku memang bilang kau tidak perlu membawa apa-apa, tapi aku suka bunga pemberianmu tadi."

"Baguslah. Dan itu Cuma hadiah yang kuberikan langsung. Hadiahku yang sebenarnya ada di antara gunung hadiahmu di sana itu," Athrun menganggukan kepalanya ke tumpukan kado yang terus bertambah.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Aku bertanya sambil memperhatikan tumpukan kadoku. "Kau tidak memberiku hadiah yang aneh kan?"

"Tidak, tenang saja. Tapi aku harap kau suka."

Aku baru saja ingin berkata kalau dia tidak perlu memberiku hadiah, namun ayah memilih saat itu untuk datang dan memperhatikan kehadiran Athrun. Tak jauh di belakangnya kulihat Yuuna memperhatikan kami berdua dengan wajah tidak suka. Dalam hati aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Inikah orangnya?" Ayah bertanya, meneliti penampilan Athrun dari atas ke bawah. "Siapa namamu?"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan konduktor terkenal seperti anda, Tuan Athha," Athrun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, yang disambut ayah beberapa detik kemudian setelah beliau memperhatikannya sesaat. Aku mendengus dalam hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Cagalli?" Ayah memulai interogasinya.

"Saya melihat putri anda waktu menonton konsernya yang memainkan Simfoni sembilan waktu itu. Sejak waktu itu kami cukup sering bertemu, dan jadi seperti sekarang," Athrun mengangkat sedikit jemari kami yang bertautan, yang tidak kulepaskan juga sejak aku melihat ayah.

"Kau bisa memainkan instrumen?"

"Saya bisa memainkan gitar," jawabnya jujur. Kuperhatikan ayah mendelik. Aku tahu ayah tidak begitu suka dengan alat music yang menurutnya modern itu.

"Tidak bisa main biola?" Ayahku bertanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak semua orang bisa mengikuti les biola yang mahal, atau memiliki teman yang bersedia mengajari biola secara suka rela. Gitar lebih mudah dipelajari secara otodidak," lagi-lagi jawaban seadanya, seolah memberikan tanda pada ayah, yang jika ia satukan Ayah akan mengetahui seperti apa Athrun sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

Athrun melirik kepadaku, menanyakan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. Aku menatap ayah sesaat, bingung Athrun harus menjawab apa. Tatapan ayah berubah, menyatakan ia menunggu jawaban.

"Saya bekerja di sebuah kafe di dekat sini," Athrun akhirnya menjawab. Tapi aku yakin ayah bakal tahu tentang Athrun sebagai penyanyi.

"Cagalli pernah bilang kau berkarir di bidang music?" Ayah bertanya, menatapku untuk menanyakan apakah aku berbohong.

"Ya. Memang masih band indie, tapi kami sudah punya label sendiri," Athrun menjawab dengan tenang. Aku pun merasa pasrah. Kalau Athrun mau menceritakan riwayat hidupnya pada ayah, aku akan berada di sini, mendengarkan dan menerimanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat ayah atau siapapun. Aku tidak akan mundur dari keputusanku, aku akan terus bersama Athrun. Lagipula, berbohong hanya akan mendatangkan masalah nantinya. Lebih baik mengatakan yang sebenarnya adgar tidak menyesal nanti.

"Band indie?" Suara ayah mulai berubah, menunjukkan nada tidak suka.

Athrun hanya tersenyum, seperti sudah memperkirakan reaksi ayah, dan kami berdua tahu ayah pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu. "Ya. Saya mempunyai sebuah band beraliran rock yang baru saja memulai karir sebagai band resmi."

"Apa kau datang ke konsernya, Cagalli?" Ayah beralih padaku. Aku bisa melihat amarah berkobar di matanya. Aku mengangguk sambil mengiayakan dengan suara pelan.

"Jadi selama ini kau menyelinap untuk menonton acara tidak jelas seperti itu?" Ayah berbisik—tapi jelas nada suaranya marah—karena kami ada di tengah banyak orang. Tapi bisa kulihat beberapa orang memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah kami, penasaran dengan pembicaraan kami. "Kau tahu di sana sering ada alkohol dan obat, dan orang-orangnya pun..."

"Ayah, konsernya tidak seperti itu. Lagi pula Athrun tidak lagi menyanyi tidak jelas seperti—"

"Ayah tidak mau kau hidup dengan orang yang tidak berpendidikan!" suara ayah masih marah berbisik.

Aku terkesiap. Bisa-bisanya ayah menuduh begitu pada orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya!

"Ayah tidak tahu apa yang ayah katakan!" kataku, meniru caranya berbisik dengan penuh emosi; kekesalanku cukup jelas terdengar. Aku berpaling ke arah Athrun, "Maafkan ayahku, Athrun. Dia belum mengenalmu. Maaf karena dia begitu cepat menilaimu hanya dari beberapa kalimat yang kau tuturkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Cagalli. Kurasa banyak orang yang akan berpikir begitu jika mendengar aku hanya seorang pelayan kafe dan penyanyi rock," Athrun menjawab. Tapi aku bisa merasakan ia menahan sesuatu, amarahnya sendiri karena direndahkan seperti itu. Kupegang tangannya, yang sekarang terkepal erat, dan mengusap-usapkan jariku untuk membuatnya tenang kembali.

"Yuuna kedengarannya lebih baik buatmu, menurut ayah," Ayah berkata dengan suara datar, tidak begitu pelan.

"Tidak, ayah. Aku tidak mau bersama dengan dia," aku bersikeras. Ayah pasti sedang membandingkan Yuuna dengan Athrun. Ya, sekolahnya memang tinggi, tapi itu karena ia punya keluarga yang selalu memberikan apapun padanya tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Sedangkan Athrun sudah dua tahun berjuang tanpa dukungan orang tuanya, dan akhirnya bandnya bisa mendapat naungan suatu label yang merupakan langkah awal menuju kesuksesannya. Buatku, keduanya sangat jauh berbeda. Dan ayah tidak akan melihat itu kecuali ia mengenal Athrun lebih jauh. "Kuharap ayah mau berbicara lagi dengan Athrun. Masih banyak yang ayah tidak tahu tentang dia."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," Ayah berbalik dan meninggalkan kami menemui teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Cagalli. Sepertinya sia-sia saja aku kemari," Athrun berkata dengan suara pelan, seperti mau menyerah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli apa kata ayah, pokoknya aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Aku tahu ini sulit, begitu juga untukku, tapi kumohon maafkan ayah. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak penting."

"Kau salah. Itu penting. Dia ayahmu."

"Kau juga tidak mendengarkan ayahmu dan pergi dari rumah waktu itu. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama," aku bersikeras.

"Mudah buatku, tidak ada yang mengenalku. Tapi banyak yang mengenalmu, Cagalli. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu meskipun kau hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan di jalanan." Athrun memang benar. Dan aku tidak mau begitu saja pindah bersamanya. Hidup sendirian saja sudah sulit baginya. Aku tidak mau menambah beban hidupnya dengan menumpang dengannya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pergi kan?" aku bertanya pelan, khawatir kata-kata ayah tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku marah. Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu," Athrun menjawab. Dia masih memikirkan perasaanku di saat ia seharusnya merasa terluka. "Dan aku khawatir dengan begini, mungkin sebentar lagi ayahmu akan mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa kau akan bertunangan dengan... orang yang sedang menghampiri kita."

Aku menoleh, dan mengerang begitu mendapati Yuuna sekarang berjalan ke arah kami. Ia tersenyum lebar, tapi aku merasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyum yang terkesan ramah itu.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi itu tidak berarti kau merasa tidak perlu mengenalkan temanmu padaku, Cagalli." Yuuna kemudian menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu menyanyi di televisi," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan lagak berpikir.

"Mungkin yang kau lihat itu klip video bandku yang ditayangkan. Kami baru saja mendapatkan tawaran untuk tampil di satu acara music hari Jumat nanti," Athrun menjawab biasa saja, merasa tidak perlu bersikap sopan dengan Yuuna seperti pada ayah tadi.

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau tidak salah kau menyanyikan lagu beraliran rock, bukan?" Yuuna bertanya lagi.

"Benar," Athrun menjawab singkat.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, "Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan tampil di acara music nanti." Apa dia sudah mulai lagi dengan rahasia-rahasianya untuk membuatku terkejut?

"Yah, tadinya mau kubuat kejutan seperti video klip itu."

Hah, aku benar! Padahal harusnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka kejutan.

"Tapi, sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan. Maaf tidak langsung memberitahumu. Aku juga baru tahu tadi siang, Yzak mengirimkan pesan dari manager padaku."

"Itu bagus! Orang-orang akan semakin memperhatikanmu," meskipun aku tidakbegitu suka Athrun mendapat banyak perhatian, terutama jiak dari para wanita seperti tadi. Tapi ini adalah salah satu langkah menuju ketenaran yang pantas ia dapatkan. Dan aku berjanji untuk mendukung semua keputusannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menyanyi untuk Cagalli?" Yuuna tiba-tiba menyarankan.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Athrun untuk menjawab, bersamaan dengan para pemain music selesai memainkan satu komposisi, Yuuna mendentingkan gelas yang dipegangnya dan berjalan ke dekat panggung.

"Hadirin sekalian," Yuuna berkata dengan menggunakan mikrofon, "Salah seorang teman dari yang berulang tahun telah membawa seorang penyanyi kemari, yang kebetulan bersedia untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Cagalli. Athrun?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengundang Athrun untuk mendekat ke panggung.

"Kau tidak perlu maju, Athrun," bisikku, tahu ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan hal ini. Aku tahu Yuuna hanya ingin mempermalukan Athrun yang seorang penyanyi rock, yang lagu-lagunya tidak mungkin dikenali oleh para tamu di pesta ini. "Bilang saja tenggorokanmu sakit atau apalah."

Athrun tidak menatapku, ia menatap ke arah Yuuna, dengan pandangan tajam. Seperti marah karena merasa ditantang olehnya.

Kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku. "Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang lain dariku," Athrun mengangkat tanganku untuk mengecupnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung.

Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku lagi. Aku tahu tangan yang lembut itu. Lacus memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuikuti arah pandangan matanya, dan kulihat ayah berdiri tak jauh dariku, wajahnya agak memerah. Ia pasti tidak mau acara ini dikacaukan oleh pertunjukan rock dari seorang penyanyi underground. Ia tidak mau dibuat malu di pesta yang ia buat ini, yang dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya.

Aku sudah berniat untuk menyusul Athrun ketika melihatnya mengatakan sesuatu pada pianis. Sang pianis tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Athrun kemudian menghadap ke arah para tamu, "Saya yakin anda semua sudah mengenal lagu ini, dan saya harap anda menikmatinya. Dan lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk yang berulang tahun, Cagalli Yula Athha... Io ti amo," Athrun membisikkan kalimat terakhir sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu artinya?" tanyaku pada Lacus.

"Dia bilang, 'Aku mencintaimu'," Lacus menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum senang. Kulihat Yuuna tersenyum licik, seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Ia pasti berpikir Athrun akan membawakan salah satu lagunya yang keras itu. Aku menggeram pelan.

Athrun mengangguk pada pianis, mengisyaratkan untuk mulai.

Denting piano mengalunkan lagu yang kukenal, dan wajah orang-orang di sekitarku pun menunjukkan raut wajah serupa denganku, mereka tahu lagu ini.

Dan aku mendengarnya, suara Athrun, suara nyanyiannya yang belum pernah kudengar selama ini...

_Caro mio ben, credimi almen_

_Senza di te languisce il cor,_

_Caro mio ben,_

_Senza di te languisce il cor._

Sepanjang bait itu, matanya tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari mataku. Aku tahu apa artinya aria itu. Dan aku mengerti apa maksudnya dengan hadiahnya yang lain. Aku yakin kebanyakan orang di sini mengenal aria itu. Ini adalah ungkapan perasaannya, di depan semua orang.

_Il tuo fedel so spira ognor._

_Cessa, crudel. Tanto rigor!_

Tangannya diarahkan pada Yuuna, begitu pula tatapannya. Aku tertawa pelan, tidak pernah mengira aria ini akan begitu pas dengan situasi sekarang. Kulihat Yuuna terpana melihat Athrun, ia pasti tidak mengira Athrun bisa menyanyi seperti itu. Aku pun tidak mengira. Aku hanya tahu ia mengapresiasi musik klasik. Tak kusangka dia juga bisa menyanyikannya.

_Cessa, crudel. Tanto rigor,_

_Tanto rigor!_

Kemudian, sambil menyanyikan sisa aria itu, Athrun berjalan ke arahku. Orang-orang memberinya jalan dengan senang hati, menatapnya dengan kagum.

_Caro mio ben, credimi almen_

_Senza di te languisce il cor,_

Ia menggenggam tanganku, menatapku dengan mata hijau seperti warna daun segar di pagi hari yang sejuk; tatapan matanya menyejukkan hatiku seketika. Athrun membawa tanganku yang ia pegang ke dadanya, tepat di depan jantungnya, di mana aku bisa merasakan detaknya yang kuat.

_Caro mio ben, credimi almen_

_Senza di te..._

_languisce il cor..._

Piano mengalunkan intro penutup lagu itu sementara Athrun pelan-pelan menurunkan mikrofon yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya dari depan mulutnya. Dan tepukan tangan meriah bergema di ruangan pesta. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, merasa terharu karena aria yang baru saja dinyanyikannya, dan juga kagum karena Athrun sepertinya bisa segalanya. Tidak benar-benar segalanya, tapi ia jadi terasa makin sempurna buatku.

Dan, entah dapat keberanian dari mana—mungkin karena riuh tepuk tangan dan sahutan 'bravo!' dari orang-orang—Athrun menunduk dan mengecup pipiku, di depan semuanya. Ia berbisik pelan, "Caro mio ben, io ti amo..."

Aku tidak peduli lagi pada ayahku yang mungkin sedang memperhatikanku, pada Yuuna yang mungkin masih merasa shock, pada Lacus yang aku tahu ada di sebelahku, dan pada semua orang yang ada di sini. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada pesta ini.

Sambil mengerjapkan mataku yang basah karena air mata, aku berjinjit dan memeluk lehernya, dan Athrun balas memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Yang bisa kurasakan hanya dia. Tanganku merasakannya, hidungku mencium wangi khasnya, pelupuk mataku dipenuhi kenanganku bersamanya, dan di telingaku terngiang lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan untukku.

Dan dari bibirku, terucap jawaban untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Athrun…"

* * *

_Kasihku tersayang_

_Percayalah padaku_

_Tanpa dirimu hatiku hancur_

_Kesetiaanmu selalu membisikkan; pergilah kau yang berniat jahat_

_Akan ada hukuman untukmu_

_Pergilah, kau yang berniat jahat, _

_akan ada hukuman untukmu_

_Kasihku tersayang_

_Percayalah padaku_

_Tanpa dirimu hatiku hancur_

* * *

**Terjemahannya nggak tepat seperti ini sih, tapi ini lebih mudah dimengerti dari pada terjemahan harfiahnya (ini terjemahan dari terjemahan bahasa Inggrisnya).**

**Dan Shinku tidak memikirkan hal ini sama sekali pada waktu memberi judul Caro Mio Ben pada cerita yang dulunya one shot ini. Ternyata pas untuk chap ini.**

**Nah, sekarang… review ya, minna! **


	8. Ases tod

**A/N: Minna, gomen ne, baru di-update sekarang...**

**Caro Mio Ben, aria dari Giuseppe Giordani, dan pernah dinyanyikan oleh mendiang Luciano Pavarotti (kalau ada yang belum tahu)**

**Oke, sankyuu buat review-nya minna. Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise  
**

* * *

**Ases Tod**

_Na no hana batake ni irihi usure_

_Miwatasu yama no ha_

_Kasumi fukashi._

_Harukaze soyofuku sora wo mireba,_

_Yuuzuki kakarite nioi awashi_

_Satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo,_

_Tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo,_

_Kawazu no naku ne mo,kane no oto mo,_

_Sanagara kasumeru oborodzukiyo_

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Senang karena aku masih ingat apa yang Athrun ajarkan padaku waktu itu. Dan karena aku hafal lagunya. Meskipun pada awalnya aku sedikit lupa bagaimana cara memainkan gitar akustik. Seandainya saja ada Athrun...

Kupetik senar gitarku sekenanya, sekedar ingin memastikan gitar baruku ini benar-benar ada. Aku pernah dengar gitar akustik bukan barang murah. Hadiah Athrun ini juga mungkin tidak semahal seperti yang pernah kulihat sepintas di toko alat musik. Atau mungkin bukan barang baru. Tapi yang penting kan niatnya. Bukan barang barupun harganya tidak begitu murah. Padahal sebaiknya Athrun menggunakan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang berguna untuknya saja, tidak perlu sengaja membeli sesuatu untukku. Bunga mawarnya dan aria yang ia nyanyikan untukku benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kuterima. Tapi mungkin ini urusan lelaki, soal ego mereka atau apalah, merasa harus membelikan gadisnya sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku mendesah pelan; Athrun benar-benar orang baik. Sudah berapa kali aku memikirkan itu ya?

Aku memainkan lagi lagu tadi, ingin benar-benar menguasainya. Setelah itu aku akan menunjukkannya pada Athrun. Dan kemudian memintanya mengajariku lagu yang lain.

Setelah merasa bisa dan cukup bosan, aku mulai memetik senar sekenanya lagi. Pikiranku tertuju pada Athrun, yang sekarang sedang latihan bersama bandnya untuk acara music di televisi hari Jumat besok. Ayah masih melarangku pergi ke luar kecuali ada yang menemaniku, dan hanya Lacus yang ia percayai. Ayah tidak tahu Lacus mendukungku untuk segala urusan yang bersangkutan dengan Athrun.

Setelah acara ulang tahunku, aku belum bertemu Athrun lagi. Meskipun ia terus bersamaku setelah ia memberiku hadiah terindahnya itu, bahkan mengajakku berdansa, meskipun tidak berjalan dengan sukses karena kami berdua sama-sama tidak mahir. Setidaknya Yuuna tidak menggangguku lagi, meski sesekali kulihat ia menatap kami dengan pandangan benci dan marah. Aku membiarkannya. Aku tidak pernah jadi miliknya, dia tidak punya alasan untuk marah padaku, atau cemburu.

Aku bersikeras supaya semua hadiahku dibawa ke kamarku, masih ada ruang buatku sementara kamar itu dipenuhi segunung hadiah yang kudapatkan. Begitu semua terkumpul, aku mencoba mencari hadiah dari Athrun, dan memekik senang begitu aku selesai membuka bungkusnya dengan hati-hati. Athrun masih ingat—tentu saja—dengan keinginanku belajar gitar. Dan sepertinya dia ingin aku benar-benar belajar sampai rela membelikanku gitar akustik ini. Setelah puas memperhatikan gitar baruku, kusimpan gitar itu di tempat yang aman. Ayah masih tidak suka dengan alat musik yang sebenarnya tidak berdosa ini. Setelah itu aku mengganti bajuku,mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, dan pergi tidur, meninggalkan sisa hadiahku yang lain. Semuanya bisa kubuka besok, Cuma hadiah Athrun yang benar-benar ingin kulihat saat itu juga.

Gerakan jemariku terhenti begitu aku mengingat apa yang ayah katakan keesokan hari setelah hari ulang tahunku itu. Waktu itu aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bermain biola di ruang music. Aku melihat ayah sedang memainkan piano yang diberikan Yuuna untukku. Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan ayah memainkan karya Chopin yang menenangkan diriku.

Setelah selesai aku memberikan aplaus untuknya. Ayah tidak melirikku sama sekali dan langsung bertanya, "Coba kau pegang Selo. Cari partitur Elégie dari Fauré."

Aku berjalan ke tempat selo disimpan, membuka kotaknya dan mengetesnya. Aku menemukan partiturnya, sepertinya baru saja dibuka oleh ayah, dan meletakkannya di depanku, kemudian duduk di kursi memegang selo, berhadapan dengan ayah. Ayah memainkan intronya dengan piano, dan aku pun memainkan bagianku—sudah cukup lama aku tidak memainkan selo. Hanya ada kami berdua di ruang music ini. Sonata adagio yang mengalun pun terkesan semakin sendu. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku bergetar tiap kali aku mendengar lagu sedih dimainkan, atau tiap aku memainkannya. Dan aku merasa berada di hutan seorang diri tiap kali aku mendengar lagu ini, meskipun tidak sepanjang lagu.

Begitu lagu itu selesai, kulihat ayah membungkuk pada piano, seolah memberi hormat pada siapapun yang mendengarkannya. Ayah mulai memainkan tuts piano sesukanya, namun tetap terdengar indah. AKu bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan membuat komposisi yang baru lagi.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts hitam putih itu, ayah tiba-tiba berkata, "Tidakkah menurutmu Yuuna sangat baik hati, memberikan piano ini untukmu?" Ayah kemudian berdiri dan mengusap tutup piano itu. Dahiku berkerut. Piano ini hanya barang tidak terpakai yang ada di rumahnya. Menurutku, sama saja dengan ia memberikan barang bekas padaku, meskipun aku tidak keberatan kalau barangnya sebagus ini.

Sedangkan Athrun pasti bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanku gitar akustik itu. Dia pekerja keras. Meskipun harganya tidak seberapa dibanding piano ini, tapi buatku, gitar itu lebih berharga dari hadiah manapun yang kuterima hari itu.

Jadi aku tidak setuju jika ayah menyebut Yuuna baik hati hanya karena piano ini.

"Ayah masih ingin aku menikah dengan Yuuna?" aku bertanya, tidak mengarahkan pandanganku pada ayah dan fokus pada selo yang ada di tanganku.

"Ayah sudah mengenal Unato sejak dulu. Ayah tahu asal-usul keluarga Yuuna dengan jelas, kehidupannya terjamin, dan dia pernah sekolah tinggi. Yuuna juga siap untuk mengambil alih perusahaan rekaman ayahnya suatu hari nanti. Ayah sangat yakin masa depanmu akan cerah bersamanya."

Kugelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, "Masa depanku akan suram bersamanya, ayah. Aku tidak menyukai Yuuna sedikitpun! Athrun—"

"Ayah sudah cari tahu…"ayah tiba-tiba memotong, dan kemudian meneruskan, "Orang macam apa yang menentang orang tuanya dan lari dari rumah? Ayah sebenarnya cukup terkesan dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi dia hanya sekolah sampai SMA, dia pembangkang, dan tidak menuruti orang tuanya. Ayah berpikir, mungkin karena dia, kau jadi berubah. Kau selalu mendengarkan kata-kata ayah. Tapi sekarang…" ayah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia pengaruh buruk buatmu, Cagalli. Ayah minta kau tinggalkan dia sekarang juga."

Aku berdiri, meletakkan selo ke tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang music.

"Ayah belum selesai, Cagalli."

Aku berhenti sebelum melewati pintu, "Aku tidak pernah minta apapun, ayah. Semua yang ayah berikan padaku adalah pilihan dan keinginan ayah. Aku tak pernah benar-benar minta apapun pada ayah. Ayah ingin aku belajar biola, kuturuti. Ayah ingin aku sekolah pilihan ayah di luar negeri, kuturuti juga," dan akupun berbalik, memandang ayah yang masih duduk di bangku piano, "Untuk yang satu ini, tentang Athrun, tolong biarkan aku yang memutuskan, ayah. Ayah terus memutuskan apa yang baik untukku menurut ayah. Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku memilih untuk diriku sendiri. Biarkan Cagalli memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, ayah."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik dan sebelum menutup pintu, kukatakan pada ayah, "Dan Athrun punya alasannya sendiri kenapa ia meninggalkan rumah." Kututup pintu secara perlahan dan kembali ke kamarku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayah bisa mencari tahu tentang Athrun—oh, ayah bisa saja. Dia bisa membayar siapapun untuk mengecek latar belakang Athrun dan riwayat hidupnya. Untuk apa ayah membuang-buang uangnya untuk membayar seseorang sementara aku bisa membawa Athrun kemari dan ayah bisa menanyainya?

Dan setelah itu, aku dan ayah seperti sedang perang dingin. Saat makan malam kami tidak banyak berbicara. Ayah bertanya, aku menjawabnya singkat. Ayah tidak menyinggung soal aku, Athrun, atau Yuuna lagi.

Aku tidak mungkin mendiamkan ayah selamanya. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini, aku ingin menunjukkan pada ayah bahwa keinginanku sudah benar-benar mantap dan tekadku sudah bulat. Ayah boleh mengatur yang lainnya tentangku, tapi aku ingin bersama dengan orang pilihanku sendiri, dan orang itu adalah Athrun. 

* * *

Mataku berkerut melihat Athrun berjalan di dalam televisi layar datarku, banyak wanita yang ada di studio itu berteriak memanggil namanya, ada juga yang memanggil nama yang lainnya saat mereka memasuki studio dan tersorot kamera. Aku tidak tahu fansnya sudah sebanyak ini. Melihat mereka memperhatikan Athrun dan tangan mereka yang menggapai-gapai membuatku ingin berada di sana dan menariknya. Yap, benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang wanita yang cemburu, berat.

Kupeluk boneka pandaku sambil memperhatikan Athrun mengenalkan lagi anggota band Ambrosia setelah diminta oleh pembawa acaranya. Aku mendengar lagi sejarah pembentukkan Ambrosia yang pernah mereka ceritakan padaku waktu aku bertemu mereka semua. Sesekali Dearkka mengeluarakan celotehan khasnya yang garing, dan terkadang menjurus ke arah ecchi, dan menjadikan host acara itu sebagai sasarannya. Aku menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. Itu memang sudah ciri khasnya, sepertinya.

"Nah, barusan kita sudah kenalan dengan semua anggtoa Ambrosia," kudengar _host _wanita acara itu berkata, kemudian dengan tatapan mata yang khas mendekati Athrun, "Siapa saja sih yang sudah punya pacar?" dan langsung disambut riuh oleh orang-orang yang menonton mereka di studio itu. Aku memandangi wanita itu sambil mengernyit. Apa ini hanya sekedar triknya membuat suasana riuh atau dia memang tertarik pada Athrun?

"Ya, kalau ditanya soal itu, sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi kalau kalian berminat dan mau bersenang-senang denganku, bole—Awww!"

Aku ikut tertawa bersama penonton di sana saat Athrun memukul Dearkka terang-terangan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa Miri sedang melihat acara ini. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Athrun?"

"Menggantikan Miri," Athrun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Athrun?" tanya _host_ yang lain, laki-laki.

"Ya, aku sudah punya, dan sekarang dia pasti sedang menonton acara ini," Athrun melambai pelan ke arah kamera, dan aku tersenyum sendiri sementara yang lain mengeluarkan koor suara tidak senang. Kulihat _host_ wanita itu terdiam sesaat, dan kembali memasang wajah cerianya. Mataku menyipit, aku yakin dia sudah mulai tertarik pada pacarku itu. Hmm, mataku selalu terbuka lebar tiap kali ada wanita yang mendekati Athrun.

Mereka mulai menanyakan hal-hal lain pada Ambrosia, seperti bagaimana kesan mereka di Ambrosia, suka dan duka mereka menjadi pemain band, dan hal-hal lain yang sering diatanyakan pada artis yang mereka undang untuk acara ini.

Aku menggertakkan gigi saat melihat _host_ wanita itu berdiri di dekat Athrun lagi, kuperhatikan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan ditunjang dengan stiletto. Ia menanyakan pada Athrun tentang kesannya menjadi seorang vokalis.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi vokalis sebuah band rock. Aku dulu tertarik pada opera..."

"Oh, kau bisa menyanyi opera?" _host_ lelaki itu bertanya.

"Lumayan, tapi aku tidak yakin tekniknya benar," ia tertawa, "Tapi aku tidak bisa membayar biaya kursus untuk itu. Kemudian aku bertemu Dearkka dan Yzak dan ia mengajakku ke band ini, dan aku pun mulai suka menyanyikan lagi rock, dan... yah, aku sudah terbiasa dan menyukainya. Aku masih sering mendengarkan opera, tapi keinginanku untuk menjadi penyanyi opera sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku senang dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang," jawabnya. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa ia bisa menyanyi sebagus itu pada saat ulang tahunku. Meskipun sudah beberapa tahun menyanyi rock, ia masih bisa menyanyikan aria dengan indah.

"Oh, kabarnya kalian akan membuat video klip baru, benar tidak?" tanya _host_ lelaki lagi.

"Yah, secepatnya, kalau tidak ada halangan."

Dan _host_ wanita itu—dengan penuh percaya diri sehingga menambah kekesalanku—berkata pada Athrun, "Boleh tidak aku yang jadi modelnya di video itu?" sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Athrun.

Penonton pun riuh kembali. Athrun menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Kurasa itu terserah manager—"

"Athrun, pacarmu sedang menonton acara ini, jangan selingkuh di depan dia," Dearkka tiba-tiba menyahut. Athrun maju dan memukul bahunya, bisa kulihat cukup keras, dan terdengar gelak tawa penonton, mengiringi tawaku. Yzak memutar bola matanya, dan Nicol hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haha! Oke, guys! Ambrosia!" sahut _host_ lelaki itu, yang kemudian meninggalkan panggung bersama host wanita itu—aku mendengus, lega ia meninggalkan Athrun. Tapi kemudian terlintas di pikiranku, dia pasti akan memberikan nomor kontaknya, atau meminta pada Athrun. Bibirku terkatup kesal memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Aku bersandar di tempat tidurku dan memperhatikan Athrun menyanyikan lagunya, para penontonnya berjingkrak-jingkrak di belakangnya. Aku mengenal lagu itu, ada di dalam CD yang dia berikan padaku di hari pertama ia bicara padaku. Aku tersenyum melihat Athrun menyanyikan lagu rock—yang sudah lama tidak kudengar, diiringi teriakan-teriakan, beberapa orang berangkulan dan ber-_headbang_ ria, seperti orang-orang yang datang ke konsernya dulu. Drum menghentak keras, suara gitar elektrik melengking membentuk melodi rumit, sementara Athrun yang berpakaian serba hitam ikut _headbang_ seperti yang lainnya saat interlude. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa saat aku menonton konser Athrun dan memperhatikannya dari jauh, mengaguminya diam-diam, berpikir ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui aku ada.

Begitu lagunya selesai, kusadari kepalaku ikut terhenti, dan aku tidak tahu aku ikut-ikutan _headbang_ selama lagu tadi. Aku tersenyum sambil mendengus. Athrun memang berpengaruh besar padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa menyukai musik rock sampai aku mendengar Athrun menyanyi.

Aku menonton keseluruhan acara itu, setelah Athrun menyanyikanlagu tadi dan mereka mengganti bintang tamu. Aku tidak begitu tertarik, hanya berharap melihat Athrun lagi. Dan di akhir acara, mereka memanggil Ambrosia lagi, membacakan tangga lagu minggu itu. Aku memperhatikan dengan tidak suka host wanita yang sepertinya masih belum menyerah, dan cukup puas melihat Athrun yang benar-benar tidak melihat usaha gadis malang itu. Dan saat acara selesai, Ambrosia menyanyikan satu lagu lagi, lagi pelan yang kudengar di akhir konser waktu itu, di mana ia pertama kali memperhatikanku. Lagu Serenade.

Sambil berharap Athrun ada di sini denganku, aku mendengarkan lagu yang pelan dan manis itu, mencerna tiap katanya dan membayangkan Athrun mengucapkannya padaku.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu, apa biasanya mereka mentraktir makan tiap bintang tamu yang mereka tampilkan di acara ini?"

"Oh, kurasa tidak. Pasti yang mengusulkan _host _wanita itu kan?"

"Ya, Meer yang pertama mengatakan akan memesan makanan dan mengajak kami makan bersama. Dearkka langsung setuju, dia tidak akan pernah menolak makanan gratis," kudengar Athrun tertawa di seberang sana, tidak bisa melihatku cemberut mendengar perkatannya.

"Wanita itu mengajakmu pergi?"

"Hmm, dia mengatakan ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku, tapi aku bilang tidak punya waktu untuknya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan main mata seperti Dearkka. Aku bukan dia."

"Baguslah," aku menjawab, masih merasa kesal pada wanita itu. Memangnya dia tidak dengar Athrun sudah punya pacar? Padahal dia berdiri di sebelah Athrun sepanjang acara itu.

"Aku merasa sayang tidak bisa melihatmu yang sedang cemburu begini. Padahal itu hiburan favoritku," Athrun tertawa lagi, membuatku memandangi ponselku dan berpikir untuk menutupnya, atau bertingkah dramatis dengan melemparkan ponsel ini. Seakan bisa merasakan kekesalanku, Athrun berkata, "Tenanglah, Cagalli. Aku serius, aku tidak seperti Dearkka."

"Iya... aku percaya," jawabku. "Aku sudah banyak berlatih dengan gitar yang kauberikan itu. Kapan-kapan kau lihat ya? Nanti ajari aku lagu lain."

"Tentu saja. Akan kuajari lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi."

"Lagu Serenade?" tanyaku. Aku suka lagu itu karena memiliki sejarah khusus yang berhubungan denganku dan Athrun.

"Ya. Apa aku pernah bilang padamu lagu itu kubuat dengan membayangkan seperti apa jadinya kalau aku bersamamu?"

Dahiku berkerut. "Tapi kau sudah menciptakan lagu itu sebelum bertemu denganku.

"Lebih tepatnya setelah aku bertemu denganmu, dan sebelum aku berkenalan denganmu. Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau aku memperhatikanmu lebih dulu?"

Aku diam saja, dan akhirnya dia meneruskan, "Aku terus mengingatmu sejak melihat pertunjukkanmu untuk pertama kalinya. Lagu itu lagumu. Lagu yang kubuat untukmu. Aku sudah mencintaimu selama itu, Cagalli."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, menarik laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurku dan mengeluarkan CD yang kudapat dari Athrun. Kuusapkan ibu jariku di kotaknya, dan melihat air membasahinya. Kuusap air itu, dan tetes air yang lain pun muncul. Kusimpan kotak itu di atas meja dan mengusap mataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?" tanyaku dengan suara sengau, bahuku bergetar karena tangis. Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku dan mendengarkan Athrun. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali dibuat menangis karena hal-hal kecil namun manis yang diberikan Athrun padaku.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku lupa," kudengar suara tawa pelannya dari seberang sana.

"Aku ingin mendengarkanmu menyanyikannya lagi," pintaku dengan suara pelan.

"Menembus batas di angkasa penuh warna... Menempuh pelangi nan indah menghiasi jiwa... Kuingin selalu mengalir bersamamu... Seiya sekata seirama dengan hatimu..."

Aku tidak lagi membayangkan Athrun menyanyikannya untukku, dia _memang_ menyanyikannya, dan ini adalah lagu untukku. Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika ia menyanyi di acara ulang tahunku. Merasakan dalamnya perasaanya yang ia katakan padaku dengan lagu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Athrun..."

Ia mendesah, "Aku tahu. Tapi Yzak ingin kami berlatih hari ini. Mungkin besok?"

"Janji?"

"Yah. Kau bisa melarikan diri dari ayahmu?"

Aku menggeram. Ayah pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa Lacus bisa membantuku kabur sekarang. Aku harus menanyakannya dulu."

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku kalau sud—"

"Athrun, kau tidak ikut makan bersama kami?" kudengar suara wanita di seberang sana. Suaranya mengingatkanku pada suara _host_ wanita acara tadi.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi," kudengar Athrun mendesah lagi.

"Kau sedang menelepon siapa?" kudengar suara wanita itu sangat dekat, aku membayangkan ia berdiri di belakang Athrun, dan mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kulihat dari sini. Kugenggam ponselku lebih erat, mencoba meredam rasa marah yang mulai muncul.

"Pacarku. Bisakah kau menarik tanganmu dari bahuku?"

Aku menggeram. "Apa-apaan, Athrun?"

"Cagalli, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi kan?" Athrun bertanya.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawabku sambil cemberut. Punya pacar seorang bintang memang tidak menyenangkan. Untung buat Athrun, Cuma kalangan tertentu saja yang mengenalku, dan mereka tidak sefanatik fansnya. Tapi dalam beberapa bulan, aku yakin Athrun akan sama tenarnya seperti aktor peraih Oscar.

"Besok, aku janji. Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli."

"Aku juga. Jangan macam-macam di sana," ujarku mengingatkan.

"Aku akan ingat," jawabnya sambil tertawa, dan aku menutup ponselku.

* * *

Kuperhatikan tetes-tetes air yang mengalir dari jari ke lenganku saat aku mengangkat tangan basahku. Pelan-pelan kusimburkan air hangat ke leherku, dan rebah ke sandaran bak mandi, menutup mata dan merasakan nyamanya air hangat ini.

Aku sudah menelepon Lacus, dan dia sudah menyetujui untuk membantuku bertemu Athrun besok. Ia akan datang menjemputku besok pagi, dan kami akan berjalan-jalan bersama sebentar di mall—Lacus yang memintanya, ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku sebentar katanya—dan setelah itu aku akan menemui Athrun di kafe. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Lacus di mall pasti termasuk belanja—sudah pasti. Aku jadi teringat acara jalan-jalan kami waktu itu, dia menunjukkan beberapa baju berenda yang ia bilang cocok untukku. Aku sudah bilang tidak akan memakainya dan percuma saja untuk kubeli. Ketika pulang, aku menemukan tas belanjaku bertambah, dan di dalamnya ada beberapa baju yang tadi kutolak. Rasanya aku tidak pernah memakainya sama sekali, masih tersimpan rapi di sudut lemariku.

Kusimburkan lagi air ke sembarang arah, merasa senang dengan suara air yang menyiprat bak mandi atau dinding. Aku tertawa sendiri, memikirkan tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil.

Samar-samar kudengar suara musik dari kamarku. Pasti itu bunyi ponselku, aku membatin. Aku berdiri dan mengeringkan badanku, mengenakan pakaianku dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Dan kulihat ayah duduk di tempat tidurku sambil memegang ponselku. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, ayah berkata, "Dia terus-terusan menelepon. Harusnya ayah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menerima telepon darinya pada jam-jam ini. Dan ayah kira ayah sudah bilang supaya kau menjauhinya."

"Kembalikan, ayah!" Aku berlari dan mencoba mengambil ponselku. Kubuka layarnya dan melihat log panggilan, Athrun sudah meneleponku berkali-kali. Ayah pasti menolak panggilannya. Dengan pandangan marah dan tidak percaya kutatap ayah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir ayah mengorek tentang diriku dengan masuk ke kamarku saat aku tidak ada, dan seenaknya mengontrol siapa saja yang meneleponku.

"Ayah ingin tahu tentang Athrun? Kenapa tidak tanya padaku saja? Ayah tidak perlu mengambil ponselku dan mengorek-korek isinya, kan?" Aku berkata, merasa sedikit kesal pada ayah.

"Sebenarnya, ayah dengar pembicaraanmu tadi, dan caramu untuk menemui dia besok."

Aku mematung, mataku terbelalak menatap ayah. Apa dari tadi ayah berdiri di depan pintuku dan mendengarkan semuanya? Apa sekarang aku tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk menemui Lacus juga?

"Ayah tidak ingin kau ke mana-mana besok. Mungkin mulai sekarang ayah akan ikut setiap kali kau ke rumah keluarga Clyne."

"Aku sudah dewasa, ayah!" Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Ini sudah cukup! "Aku bisa pergi ke manapun aku mau, aku bisa bergaul dengan siapapun yang aku mau, dan aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku suka, bukan yang ayah suka! Ini hidupku, aku yang mengaturnya, bukan ayah!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, menatap ayah lekat-lekat. Sampai kapan aku harus mengingatkan ayah tentang hal itu?

Ayah terdiam. Dan tidak ada suara selama beberapa saat hingga ponselku berbunyi lagi. Dari Athrun.

Seolah menantang ayah, aku mengangkatnya, "Athrun?"

"Cagalli? Ini aku."

"Nicol?" aku terkejut. Kenapa ponsel Athrun ada pada Nicol? "Athrun di mana?"

"Aku baru saja mau bilang. Aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali. Kenapa dari tadi kau tolak?"

"Aku... ponselku ditahan oleh ayahku tadi," pandanganku kembali pada ayah sesaat, dan kembali fokus pada Nicol. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Athrun?"

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak makin cepat. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Kalau tidak, Nicol todak perlu memberitahukan apapun kan? Athrun seharusnya bisa memberitahukannya padaku. Kalau dia baik-baik saja…

Aku memanggilnya lagi, "Nicol…?"

Jawaban Nicol membuatku membeku.

"Athrun kecelakaan setelah dia pulang dari tempat latihan kami. Sekarang semuanya sedang di rumah sakit. Cagalli bisa ke sini kan?"

* * *

**Arisu: Yay! He's dead!**

**Shinku: Shut up! He's not… Is he?**

**Yah, mari menanti chap berikutnya.**

**Lagu ****Serenade****, yang ada di chap pertama. ****Lagu yang **_**headbang**_** itu, lagu lagu **_**Antiecchi theme**_** dari Band ****Endless Beauty****.**

**Hiks, ceritanya bentar lagi tamat... ****Satu atau dua chap lagi... mungkin..**


	9. Time To Say Good Bye

**A/N: Setelah berkutat dengan festival, es serut, video kamera dan makalah yang bikin pusing, akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga!**

**Chapter terakhir!**

**Sankyuu buat review-nya dan kesabaran semuanya menunggu akhir dari fic ini. Dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, ngetiknya buru-buru, supaya bisa cepat di-update.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise  
**

* * *

**Time To Say Good Bye**

"Motornya sekarang ada di kantor polisi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperiksa dari situ. Tapi kalau memang dengan itu bisa menemukan orang yang menabrak Athrun… aku ingin orang itu bisa ditemukan secepatnya."

Aku terdiam di samping Nicol, mendengarkannya saat otakku bisa menangkap suaranya. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mau mencelakakan Athrun. Aku tidak sadar aku mulai menangis, lagi. Nicol mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin memukul orangnya sampai mati untuk membalaskan dendamnya," Yzak mendesis geram. Aku baru melihat kalau Yzak—setidaknya—menyayangi Athrun sampai seperti itu sebagai temannya, meskipun mereka bukan teman seperti aku dan Lacus, tapi cukup dekat.

"Kalau dia tidak juga ditemukan, aku akan menggelar konferensi pers sendiri untuk menariknya keluar supaya aku bisa menghajar si pembunuh itu..."

"Sudah, hentikan..." kataku lemah dengan suara tersendat karena tangis. Aku tidak tahan mereka membicarakannya seperti itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin orang itu menerima hukuman, aku hanya tidak suka mendengar tentang orang yang berniat buruk pada Athrun. Aku ingin polisi saja yang turun tangan dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang orang ini sampai ia ditemukan, dan mungkin aku bisa mendaratkan satu atau dua pukulan padanya. Atau mungkin membalas perbuatannya seperti apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Athrun. Aku merinding memikirkan Athrun, teringat kembali keadaanya ketika aku terakhir melihatnya…

Air mataku kembali mengalir, kali ini Nicol membisikan kata-kata untuk menenangkanku tanpa berhenti mengusapi punggungku.

"Sudah, Cagalli. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi…"

Aku berusaha menjawab, tapi isakan yang ada di tenggorokanku menghalangi kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku tahu aku tidak perlu menangis lagi, tapi saat ini, saat Athrun tidak ada bersamaku seperti biasanya, yang ingin kulakukan hanya berlari dari sini ke tempat Athrun dan memegangnya erat-erat untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi yang akan mengambilnya dariku.

Pintu di sebelahku terbuka dan dari dalam keluarlah dua orang petugas polisi yang menangani kecelakaan ini. Begitu melihat mereka aku langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan kedua polisi itu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

"Tulang kakiku bahkan tidak patah, Cagalli. Dan kau masih menangis seperti aku sudah mati saja," Athrun berbisik padaku begitu aku melemparkan diriku dan memeluknya erat-erat. Aku tidak menjawab; pada Nicol saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi pada Athrun. Aku hanya ingin merasakannya di tanganku, bahwa dia baik-baik saja, kecuali kakinya sekarang harus diistirahatkan karena tertimpa sepeda motornya sendiri. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur karena setelah bertemu denganku Athrun tidak pernah pergi menggunakan sepeda motornya tanpa helm. Dan tentu saja kepalanya selamat karena itu. Aku tidak mau membayangkan di mana Athrun sekarang berada kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak memakai helm dan jaketnya.

Sementara aku bergelung serapat mungkin pada Athrun, yang lain mulai memasuki ruangan. Athrun hanya menggerakan tangannya di kepalaku, mengusap-usap rambutku, mencoba menenangkanku yang masih menangis pelan. Namun sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih tenang. Aku hanya jadi lebih emosi karena aku merasa Athrun bakal menghilang dari hidupku jika aku lengah sebentar saja, setelah beberapa jam dalam ketidakpastian saat aku baru saja datang ke rumah sakit kemarin.

Aku benar-benar beruntung tidak ada polisi yang melihatku menembus lampu merah kemarin. Aku membawa mobilku melesat jalanan malam menuju rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Athrun, sambil berdoa semoga ia baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan berdoa untuk setidaknya masih bisa bertemu dengannya sebelum ia… Tapi sekarang begitu aku tahu Athrun baik-baik saja, aku merasa sangat sedih jika membayangkan aku hanya punya beberapa menit sebelum ia pergi selamanya.

Dan aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan membawa Athrun pulang ke tempatnya dan tinggal di sana sementara. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan ayah sekarang dan bertengkar lagi tentang Athrun dan masa depanku. Aku hanya ingin Athrun sembuh sekarang, dan karena Athrun harus memakai tongkat bantu untuk sekitar sebulan, aku ingin membantunya dan sekaligus merawatnya. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada ayah bahwa aku tidak akan pulang untuk sementara dan memintanya supaya tidak perlu mencariku karena biarpun dipaksa aku tidak akan meninggalkan Athrun sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku juga memberitahu Lacus, dan katanya dia akan datang menjenguk sore ini.

"Kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kau ingat plat nomor mobil yang menabrakmu kemarin," Yzak berkata pada Athrun. "Tapi untunglah kau ingat, jadi tidak akan begitu sulit untuk menemukan orangnya."

"Aku ingat karena dari awal aku memperhatikan mobil itu. Aku sudah membunyikan klakson supaya mobil itu minggir, tapi malah menaikan kecepatan dan melesat ke arahku. Aku terus menatap ke depan, memperhatikan mobil itu dan melihat ke arah bemper depan dan plat nomornya. Begitu aku tahu ia tidak akan menepi, aku langsung membelokan motorku. Aku beruntung meskipun aku pingsan setelahnya aku masih bisa mengingat nomornya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Aku bisa memberitahukannya pada polisi dan mereka tidak perlu datang kemari kalau begitu," Dearkka duduk di kursi lain di sebelah Athrun.

"Aku tidak merasa perlu untuk melaporkannya. Aku tidak benar-benar yakin kalau mobil itu mencoba menabrakku. Mungkin ia tidak sadar aku ada di depannya—"

"Lampu depanmu menyala dan kau membunyikan klakson. Malam itu cerah dan tidak hujan. Kalau dia tidak mendengar atau melihatmu, berarti dia buta dan tuli. Dia harusnya tahu kau ada di depannya, dan kalau dia terus melesat meskipun tahu kau ada di sana, berarti dia memang mengincarmu," Yzak memotong dengan tidak sabar. Athrun adalah orang baik, tapi baginya dia itu terlalu baik untuk melepaskan seorang pembunuh begitu saja. Ialah yang mendorong Athrun supaya melaporkan hal ini pada polisi. Dan ia punya alasan yang jelas. "Aku jelas-jelas melihat mobil yang sama dengan yang kau sebutkan padaku itu membuntuti kita setelah pulang dari studio tempat kita siaran kemarin. Aku membiarkannya karena mobil itu pergi begitu saja begitu kita tiba di tempat latihan. Tapi sekarang, aku yakin dia menunggumu sampai kau sendirian."

Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar membayangkan ada orang yang mengincar Athrun membuntutinya dari belakang. Aku pun semakin yakin untuk mengawasi Athrun selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk menjaganya.

"Apa menurut kalian dia masih mengincarku?" tanya Athrun.

"Entahlah…"

"Kalau begitu mungkin lebih baik kau pulang, Cagalli," ujar Athrun padaku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!" seruku sambil duduk tegak di kursiku. "Kalau memang dia masih mengincarmu, lebih baik kita bersama supaya aku bisa menjagamu, karena kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak mau kau ikut terluka," Athrun menjawabku dengan sabar. Sesaat aku mengerti maksudnya, bahwa ia tidak ingin aku terlibat dan berakhir sepertinya, atau mungkin lebih buruk. Tapi seharusnya Athrun mengerti bahwa bukan Cuma dia yang berpikir begitu.

"Dan aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih parah lagi seandainya orang itu mencoba lagi," aku mencoba membuatnya mengerti jalan pikiranku.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjaganya, Cagalli," Nicol tiba-tiba menjawab sambil mendekat padaku dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menjagakan dia untukmu."

"Tapi…" Aku ingin memastikan sendiri Athrun tidak akan apa-apa. Aku sudah melewati beberapa jam yang menyakitkan menunggu berita apakah Athrun akan selamat atau tidak kemarin malam. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya, mengetahui masih ada kemungkinan aku akan kehilangan Athrun.

"Mungkin kau masih bisa menginap di sini semalam lagi bersama Athrun seperti kemarin malam," Nicol menjawab lagi. "Tapi besok dia akan pulang bersamaku. Lagi pula, kurasa menemukan mobil yang menabrak Athrun tidak akan terlalu sulit karena Athrun ingat nomor mobilnya. Jadi polisi bisa segera menemukannya dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mengincar Athrun. Sampai saat itu, biar aku saja yang menjaganya."

Aku tahu Athrun tidak akan mengizinkanku tinggal bersamanya kalau itu berarti menyeretku dalam bahaya juga. Dan lagi karena Nicol laki-laki, dia pasti bisa melindungi Athrun daripada wanita seperti aku. Aku mendesah pelan. Athrun menggenggam tanganku, dia bisa melihat kalau aku menyetujui ide Nicol.

Nicol, yang juga melihatku menyerah, berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu laporan tiap dua jam sekali untuk memastikan Athrun baik-baik saja bersamaku."

Kedengarannya cukup bagus buatku.

* * *

Aku memandangi ponsel yang kupegang di tangan kiriku sambil mengunyah apel merah yang ada di tangan kananku. Ayah sudah menelepon dua kali, dan keduanya tidak kujawab. Terakhir ayah mengirim pesan padaku supaya cepat pulang, dan ada sesuatu yang ingin beliau katakan. Aku tidak membalas. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Lagipula aku masih belum menghabiskan sarapanku ini.

Karena kemarin sore Lacus datang dengan membawa apel untuk Athrun. Aku mengupaskan apel untuknya sejak kemarin, dan ketika aku mengantarkan Athrun dan Nicol pulang, aku bertanya apakah ia ingin sesuatu. Dan Athrun bilang padaku sekarang apel adalah buah favoritnya.

Setelah beberapa saat di tempat Athrun, dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Athrun memberiku sebutir apel dari sekeranjang penuh yang kubelikan untuknya; dia memperhatikan aku hanya makan sekali sejak kemarin, dan mengingatkanku supaya tidak lupa makan begitu aku sampai di rumah. Tadinya aku ingin mampir dulu ke rumah Lacus dan menunda kepulanganku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang saja dan bicara lagi dengan ayah, meskipun aku sudah lelah membicarakan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ayah pikirkan setelah mendengar berita tentang Athrun. Mungkin saja ayah tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Meskipun aku berpikir tidak akan menunda, sebenarnya yang kulakukan ini termasuk menunda; duduk-duduk di taman sambil makan. Aku beralasan dalam hati ingin menghabiskan apelku dulu dan mencari sesuatu yang lain untuk dimakan. Pikiran dan hatiku sama-sama tahu aku sedang menipu diri sendiri, dan aku memang menunda. Apa aku pengecut?

Dengan desahan panjang aku berdiri dari bangku taman yang kududuki selama beberapa menit lalu, dan berjalan ke tempat di mana mobilku diparkir. Alis mataku terangkat begitu kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya pernah kulihat, sedang memperhatikan mobilku dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak kumengerti. Sepertinya ia sedang bingung, tapi kenapa ia memperhatikan mobilku lekat-lekat?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan iapun terlonjak. Sesaat ia memandangiku dengan wajah terkejut, kemudian rautnya berubah menjadi tidak yakin, dan kemudian ragu-ragu. Saat aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, ia melakukan hal yang persis sama. Kami sama-sama berhenti, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengisyaratkan supaya ia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan lebih dulu.

Dan aku hanya memandanginya ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba berlari menjauh dariku dan menghilang di belokan di depanku.

Menyalakan mobil dan beranjak dari tempat itu, sepanjang perjalanan aku bertanya-tanya di mana aku pernah melihat wanita itu.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja ponselmu itu di kamarmu?"

Aku memandang ke arah ayahku dengan alis berkerut, "Aku hanya sedang menunggu kabar. Bisa datang kapan saja, jadi tidak bisa kutinggalkan di kamar." Aku memang cukup beruntung karena ayah membiarkanku beristirahat dan sarapan dengan benar begitu aku tiba di rumah. Aku sempat berguling di tempat tidurku yang kurindukan setelah dua malam berkemah di kursi rumah sakit. Dan begitu sore tiba, ayah memanggilku ke ruangannya lagi, persis seperti saat ayah memberitahuku bahwa ia ingin aku menikah dengan Yuuna. Semoga saja sekarang hal yang buruk tidak terulang lagi.

"Tentang apa? Penyanyi rock itu?" Ayah bertanya dengan nada datar.

Aku mendesah tidak sabar, "Namanya Athrun. Dua hari yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan, dan kemarin aku menemaninya di rumah sakit."

"Makanya ayah tidak suka sepeda motor. Benda itu tidak aman. Dan ayah harap kau tidak bepergian dengan benda itu lagi," ayah menjawab sambil memutar badannya ke arah jendela, yang memberikan pemandangan tamannya di halaman depan.

"Athrun bukannya mengalami kecelakaan karena ia ceroboh atau karena sepeda motornya, tapi karena ada yang dengan sengaja menabrak motornya!"

"Itu Cuma imajinasinya saja. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau membunuhnya," ayah menjawab dengan tenang. Sedangkan aku hanya memandangi ayah dengan tatapan lirih. Apa ayah benar-benar tidak peduli pada Athrun?

"Apa ayah benar-benar tidak bisa menerima Athrun?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau menderita nantinya bila hidup dengan orang seperti itu—"

"Seperti itu apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuuna?" Aku melihat ayah membuka mulut, dan aku tahu ia akan mulai memaparkan semua hal yang menurutnya merupakan kelebihan Yuuna, yang tentu saja sudah pernah kudengar. "Aku tahu ayah, Yuuna anak orang kaya, hidupnya mapan, pendidikannya bagus," ujarku sebelum ayah sempat memulainya. "Tapi aku tidak akan bahagia dengan orang yang tidak kusukai, ayah. Apa itu yang ayah inginkan untukku?"

"Itu hanya bayanganmu saja, Cagalli. Kau belum benar-benar mengenalnya."

"Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya, sudah beberapa tahun. Dan bagiku, dia tidak punya sisi baik satupun, ayah. Kalau memang ayah tidak suka dengankeputusanku, aku tidak memaksa ayah untuk menerimanya. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kusukai. Dan kalau aku harus pergi dari sini supaya bisa bersama Athrun, aku akan pergi."

"Cagalli, dia tidak cocok untukmu. Kelasnya sama se—"

"Apa itu yang jadi penyebabnya selama ini? Karena kami dari dunia berbeda? Karena menurut ayah dia terlalu... tidak pantas bersamaku yang dari kalangan atas ini?" kutekankan kata 'kalangan atas', seolah merasa benar-benar benci dengan hal itu. Dan aku memang tidak menyukainya. "Kami sama-sama manusia yang punya perasaan yang sama, ayah. Kelas bukan ukuran untuk menilai apakah seseorang pantas untuk seseorang atau tidak. Lagi pula aku bukan orang yang menganut sistem kelas seperti itu. Buatku, semua orang sama. Tapi kalau ayah menganggap kelas adalah sesuatu yang penting…" Aku terdiam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus kukatakan. "Kalau ayah memang tidak bisa melihat orang yang aku suka seperti aku melihatnya, kurasa ayah tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku lagi… Kurasa memang benar, ayah tidak ingin aku bahagia…"

"Tidak seperti itu, Cagalli. Ayah—"

Suara dering ponselku memotong pembicaraan kami. Nomor yang sekarang cukup sering kulihat di layar ponselku. Aku menatap ayah sesaat, mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa aku ingin menjawab panggilan ini. Aku berbalik dari ayah, dan mengangkat teleponku, "Nicol?"

"Cagalli? Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau harus mengantar kami ke kantor polisi."

"Oh? Mobil penabrak itu sudah ditemukan?"

"Iya. Yzak memberikan nomornya pada polisi supaya menghubunginya kalau mereka menemukan orangnya. Tadi Yzak baru saja memberitahuku."

"Aku bisa ke sana sekitar lima belas menit lagi," kuperhatikan wajah ayah, yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan rencanaku itu. Aku membiarkannya. "Jadi, siapa pelakunya?"

"Yzak bilang namanya Djibril," Aku memutar otakku, dan merasa tidak mengetahui seseorang bernama itu. "Mobil yang menabrak Athrun waktu itu adalah mobilnya," Nicol menambahkan, "tapi katanya ia diminta oleh temannya untuk mencelakakan Athrun. Katanya dia merasa dendam pada Athrun, dan menyuruh Djibril untuk melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan Athrun."

"Apa mereka sudah ditangkap?" tanyaku geram. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Athrun sehingga membuat orang ini ingin membunuhnya?

"Djibril sudah ada di kantor polisi, yang satu lagi mungkin sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi. Kata Yzak, polisi baru saja pergi untuk menangkapnya begitu mereka menghubunginya." Nicol berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau aku tidak salah, nama temannya itu Yuuna Roma Seiran."

Aku terdiam.

Yuuna?

Dia yang melakukan itu pada Athrun?

Karena aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali dan lebih memilih Athrun, dia merasa perlu untuk menyingkirkan Athrun selamanya dariku?

Pikiran itu melayang selama beberapa saat di kepalaku sampai suara Nicol membuatku sadar kembali. "Cagalli? Heei, kau masih di sana?"

"Ah… Iya… Aku ke sana sekarang," jawabku dan segera menutup ponselku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada ayah, yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Polisi bilang orang yang menabrak Athrun sudah ditemukan," ujarku pelan.

"Begitu," ayah memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangn ke arah taman kesayangannya.

"Katanya Yuuna yang melakukannya," aku menambahkan. Ayah langsung membalikkan badannya menghadapku, raut wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Polisi sekarang sedang menuju rumahnya untuk menangkapnya. Aku sekarang mau mengantar Athrun dan Nicol pergi ke sana. Mungkin begitu kami sampai, mereka sudah menangkap Yuuna." Bisa kulihat ayahku masih ingin membela Yuuna. Aku tidak mengerti, seperti apa sebenarnya Yuuna di mata ayah.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau ayah tidak percaya, tunggu saja sampai semuanya selesai. Nanti juga akan ketahuan kalau dia sudah buka mulut," aku berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki sejak tadi itu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka, aku ingin menambahkan sesuatu pada ayah, "Sekarang sudah jelas kan, ayah? Aku tidak mau hidup bersama seorang pembunuh," kubuka pintu itu dan pergi menuju kamarku untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

* * *

Athrun mendesah lega begitu ia duduk di sofa abu-abunya. Kubawa tongkat berjalannya dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Aku kembali ke mobil untuk membawa makanan yang kami beli saat perjalanan pulang dari kantor polisi tadi.

Namun, yang cukup membuat lelah hari ini adalah para pencari berita yang entah dari mana mengetahui kabar tentang kecelakaan Athrun dan mengikutinya ke kantor polisi dan meliput interogasi selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka diusir juga oleh polisi. Yuuna tidak mau mengaku, tapi Djibril bersikeras bahwa Yuuna yang menyuruhnya melakukannya dengan membayarnya. Mobil yang digunakannya juga disita, dan Athrun membenarkan bahwa mobil itulah yang mencoba menabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan karena usaha mereka gagal, mungkin mereka hanya akan dikenai tuntutan percobaan pembunuhan, yang hukumannya pasti lebih ringan dari pembunuhan.

Dan para pencari berita yang lapar itupun mengerubungi Athrun yang kakinya masih terluka tanpa ampun. Aku dan Nicol mencoba menghalau mereka sampai kami aman di dalam mobilku. Mungkin mulai besok semua orang akan tahu Athrun adalah pacarku, dan mungkin berbagai spekulasi bakal muncul. Tapi aku tidak peduli; yang penting sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengincar Athrun dan ia bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan tenang, dan juga semua orang akan tahu bahwa Athrun milikku.

Dan karena itulah, malam ini aku ingin menginap di sini. Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan ayah. Tapi karena sekarang bisa dibilang semua masalah sudah selesai, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Athrun.

Kuletakkan piring-piring dan gelas minum di meja. Aku membantu menyuapi Athrun, yang memprotes bahwa dia bisa makan sendiri.

"Yang terluka kan kakiku, bukan tanganku," katanya sambil mengambil piring dan garpu yang kupegang.

"Kau tidak suka aku merawatmu, ya?" aku merajuk.

"Bukan begitu. Cuma tidak mau merepotkanmu saja, kok." Athrun mulai memakan bagiannya dengan lahap.

"Tidak repot, kok. Lagi pula, ini kan latihan yang bagus untuk masa depan," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dan ketika aku mengambil bagianku, aku mendengar Athrun tersedak. Kuletakkan lagi piringku dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas untuknya.

Begitu tenggorokannya mulai lega, aku bertanya padanya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau aku jadi istrimu?" aku bertanya dengan suara pelan, dan pada saat aku mengucapkan satu kata terakhir itu, wajahku memerah.

"Bukan begitu," aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu wajah Athrun pasti sama sepertiku. "Aku hanya... masih belum yakin... tentang..."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah punya alasan yang kuat untuk menolak pertunangan yang direncanakan itu. Terserah mereka mau melindungi pembunuh itu atau apapun, yang jelas aku tidak sudi melihatnya lagi," kataku dengan suara yang mantap.

"Ayahmu bagaimana? Mungkin dia akan mengerti kalau tentang Yuuna. Tapi bisa saja dia mencarikan seseorang yang lebih baik buatmu." Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dan melihatnya tertunduk sedih. Athrun masih menganggap dirinya tidak layak sama sekali bagiku...

Namun, begitu aku menggenggam tangannya dan baru saja akan membuka mulutku, aku mendengar bunyi ponselku berdering, teredam oleh tasku. Kuambil tasku dan mendapati ayah meneleponku. Waktunya benar-benar pas, aku membatin.

"Ya, ayah?" Athrun menoleh ke arahku dan menaikkan alis matanya. Dia memandang ke arahku, sepertinya memperkirakan aku akan disuruh segera pulang.

"Kau di mana?"

"Di rumah Athrun," kudengar Athrun mendengus. Kusikut lengannya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang malam ini?"

"Tidak. Mungkin besok. Aku ingin menjaga Athrun sekarang. Dia tinggal sendiri dan kakinya masih belum sembuh, jadi aku ingin membantunya di sini," aku menjawab. Ayah mungkin akan menjemputku ke sini, tapi aku tidak akan pulang sekarang.

"Athrun ada di situ?"

"Eh?" Ayah mau bicara dengan Athrun? Kalau aku tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya ayah memanggilnya dengan namanya, bukan dengan 'orang itu' atau 'penyanyi rock', atau sekedar kata ganti. "I-iya..."

"Dia bisa bicara dengan ayah kan?"

"Kurasa bisa. Tunggu sebentar," aku memberikan ponselku pada Athrun dan menggumam tanpa suara, 'dari ayahku'. Dahinya berkerut. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ia menjawab, "Athrun Zala."

Athrun tidak banyak bicara, tapi perubahan raut wajahnya membuatku khawatir. Ia hanya mendengarkan dengan raut wajah terkejut, pandangan matanya berubah, tidak lagi menatapku. Kemudian ia terlihat tenang, seperti sudah memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayah. Kemudian kudengar Athrun berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti." Athrun tersenyum sambil terus mendengarkan ayah. Aku bingung. Apa yang mungkin dikatakan ayah yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu?

"Ya, saya janji… Akan saya sampaikan… Selamat malam," Athrun menutup ponselku dan mengembalikannya padaku.

"Ayah bilang apa?" tanyaku sambil beringsut mendekat. Aku memeluknya, takut ayah akan membawanya dariku. Meskipun begitu, melihat dia tersenyum, sepertinya tidak ada yang harus kukhawatirkan.

"Ayahmu bilang kau boleh menginap malam ini, tapi besok kau harus pulang," Athrun menjawab, senyumnya masih ada di situ. Aku ikut tersenyum, setidaknya ayah membolehkan satu hal untukku.

"Ada lagi?"

"Dia minta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini."

"Eh?" aku langsung duduk tegak. Apa mungkin setelah ini...

"Dia mempercayakanmu padaku… Katanya dia merestui hubungan hubungan kita…" Senyumnya seperti seorang pemenang yang baru saja mendapatkan pialanya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi sekarang aku merasa kalau ruangan ini sepuluh kali lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Mungkin aku mengkhayal, atau mungkin berlebihan, tapi ini benar-benar yang kurasakan. Rasanya seperti keluar dari hutan berkabut dan melihat matahari pagi setelah sekian lama.

Matahari yang akan menyinari masa depan kami setelah ini.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di leher Athrun sambil memeluknya erat-erat. Meskipun Athrun harus terluka seperti ini, tapi akhirnya kami bisa bersama, dan tidak ada yang akan menghalangi kami berdua lagi.

"Sudah, Cagalli. Tidak apa-apa…" Kudengar Athrun berbisik di telingaku. Kemudian aku menyadari tubuhku bergetar karena tangis, dan Athrun menenangkanku dengan tangannya yang melingkar erat di tubuhku.

"Sudah waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu..."

"Ya...," aku menjawab sambil terisak. Dimulai dari sekarang, aku akan menjalani semuanya seperti biasa. Dan sekarang, aku akan menjalaninya dengan Athrun.

* * *

_Time to say goodbye, _

_To countries I never saw and shared with you_

_Now, I shall experience them._

_I'll go with you_

_On ships across seas which, I know, no, no exist no longer_

_With you I shall experience them.  
_

* * *

**Efek dari nonton Meitantei Conan selama beberapa minggu kebelakan…**

**Yup. That's the end of the story! (hiks… hiks…)**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan dan semua yang sudah teman-teman sampaikan dalam review untuk Shinku dan cerita ini. **

**I LOVE you all!**


	10. Epilog: Eien Ni Tomo Ni

**A/N: Anou… sudah berapa lama Shinku menghilang? (gomeeen! ojigi 100x)**

**Semoga masih ada yang menunggu chapter terakhir, epilog dari cerita ini.**

**The last from 'Caro Mio Ben', Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise  
**

* * *

**Epilog**

**Eien Ni Tomo Ni**

Orang-orang selalu berkata kalau saat seperti ini adalah saat yang membuatmu mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, panik, dan bahkan bisa membuatmu kabur ketakutan.

Dilihat oleh orang-orang sebanyak ini, dan hanya ditemani oleh sahabat dekatku; memang berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya kami lakukan, hampir tiap minggu kami dilihat banyak orang, sambil menyanyikan lagu. Tetapi saat ini amat berbeda.

Saat yang tidak akan datang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan aku merasa sangat tenang, tidak pernah aku merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, dan aku sudah menantikannya sejak pertama kali ia berbicara denganku, meskipun waktu itu aku tidak benar-benar memikirkannya.

Suara lonceng bergema di atap gereja dan membuatku sedikit terkejut, namun rasa senangku kembali mencuat. Tidak akan lama lagi…

Suara mars Wagner yang sangat familiar yang dimainkan dengan kwartet gesek mulai terdengar. Nicol menyikutku pelan. Kulihat wajahnya yang tersenyum ke arahku dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk.

Aku melihat Lacus dengan gaun berwarna merah muda yang manis, membawa buket bunga peoni berwarna lembut. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang memancarkan bermacam-macam perasaan, ada bahagia, berterima kasih, dan sedikit sedih. Aku tidak begitu mengerti yang terakhir, mungkin karena aku akan segera mengambil sahabatnya darinya. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dalam hati, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengurung Cagalli selamanya dari teman-teman maupun keluarganya, meskipun itu merupakan hal yang ingin kulakukan.

Lacus berdiri di tempatnya, beberapa langkah di sebelah kananku. Dan begitu ia sudah di sana dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat gadis yang sudah kutunggu sejak kemarin—karena teman-temanku di Ambrosia berkeras mengadakan pesta bujangan untukku.

Bersama ayahnya yang memegangi tangan kanannya, Cagalli melangkah perlahan melewati jalan di antara para tamu undangan, dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat sempurna, dan dengan senyum yang aku tahu tersungging di bibirnya meskipun cadar menghalangi wajahnya, membawa rangkaian bunga mawar dan peoni putih yang menjuntai menutupi tangan yang memegangnya.

Kurasakan tangan Nicol menepuk bahuku sekali, tapi aku tidak mau berpaling dari calon isteriku yang sedang melewati gereja ini untuk mengikat janji denganku hari ini.

Dan sementara aku menunggunya di ujung altar, semua yang sudah kulalui selama satu setengah tahun terakhir kembali terlintas di kepalaku. Hari ketika aku melemparkan CD terakhir kami padanya yang sepertinya menjadi awal dari hari ini, acara jalan-jalan kami, konser-konser yang kudatangi dan ia datangi, ayahnya yang tidak setuju dengan aku yang kelasnya jauh di bawahnya, Yuuna yang tidak ingin kami bersama yang sekarang masih di balik jeruji, saat di mana ayah Cagalli mengizinkan kami bersama, saat aku memperoleh izinnya untuk menikahi puterinya, dan saat aku mengatakan aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Cagalli sambil memberikan cincin bermata merah untuknya.

Dan karirku bersama teman-temanku berjalan dengan sangat baik. Meskipun semakin sibuk karena orang-orang dengan sukses menerima musik Ambrosia, Cagalli tidak begitu peduli dan tetap mendukungku meskipun aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kepergianku untuk tur di beberapa tempat, hanya mengingatkanku agar tidak main mata di belakangnya. Aku selalu tertawa tiap kali ia mengatakannya, karena itu tidak mungkin. Untuk apa main mata kalau aku sudah punya dia?

Dan sekarang Cagalli ada di depanku, berdiri memandangku sementara ayahnya meletakkan tangan puterinya di telapak tanganku, mempercayakannya pada diriku. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tatapan matanya mengatakan semuanya, ia sudah merelakan Cagalli padaku, dan ia juga tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhku jika aku berbuat macam-macam. Aku bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rasanya jika suatu hari nanti anak perempuanku dalam keadaan sama seperti ini.

Dan di saat yang sama, ketika melihat ayah Cagalli memandang ke arah puterinya sebelum melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak, aku berharap ayahku ada di sini.

Bukan hanya ayah, tapi juga ibuku. Namun aku ingin melihat kedua orang tuaku yang bahagia melihatku sudah berdiri sendiri, bukan ayah yang menentang jalan yang kupilih atau ibu yang tidak berbuat apa-apa saat aku diusir dari rumahku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali pilihanku dan semua yang terjadi hingga berakhir di hari ini. Aku hanya berharap mereka mau mengerti dan mau menerimaku yang seperti ini, dan juga bangga terhadapku dengan hidup yang sudah kubuat untuk diriku.

Sudah berkali-kali aku terpikir untuk mencari rumah kedua orangtuaku. Pertama kali aku memutuskan untuk menemui mereka, rumah itu sudah berganti rupa dan ditinggali oleh keluarga yang baru. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk mencarinya, dan aku tidak tahu apa mereka masih mengingat diriku ataukah aku sudah tidak ada bagi mereka. Berkali-kali pula aku ingin benar-benar menemukan orangtuaku, meskipun harus mengacak-acak seisi bumi ini. Namun hampir selalu, kata-kata terakhir ayahku membuatku mengurungkan niatku, membuatku berpikir ayah tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku pernah mengatakannya pada Cagalli beberapa minggu sebelum hari ini tiba. Dia hanya meraihku dengan tangannya dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ayahku pasti bangga melihatku, seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa yakin sampai aku bertemu dengannya, dan tidak yakin apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang seperti satin halus di pipiku, dan melihat tangan Cagalli yang berbalut sarung tangan putih mengusapku, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku pasti membuatnya berpikir aku menyesali pilihanku. Kuraih jemarinya dan mencium punggung tangannya, memberinya senyum yang kuharap bisa meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak berpikiran tentang apapun yang tidak-tidak tentang kami berdua dan menariknya untuk menghadap ke arah pendeta.

Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan pendeta pada semua yang hadir dan seterusnya. Aku melirikkan mataku ke arah calon isteriku, dan melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama, aku menolehkan seluruh wajahku, tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang ada di depan kami. Tapi aku tersadar ketika pendeta mengucapkan nama Cagalli untuk meminta sumpahnya pada Tuhan untuk setia padaku.

"Saya bersedia," jawabnya pelan, dan aku melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya, matanya masih menatapku dan senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Saya bersedia," ujarku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Aku menunggu pendeta menyatakan kami sebagai suami-isteri, dan menunggunya mengizinkanku untuk mencium isteriku untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada teman-temanku, ayahnya, semua tamu di ruangan ini dalam pikiranku, hanya ada Cagalli.

Dengan rasa bahagia dan bangga, diiringi mars dari Mendelssohn, aku membawa isteriku menemui para tamu yang bersorak menyuarakan kebahagiaan kami, satu per satu menyambut kami ke dalam pelukan mereka, menyelamati dan turut bersuka cita dengan upacara pernikahan kami.

* * *

_Guuzen to iu na no unmei sonna deai dakara koso_

_Nanigenai shunkan o kyou kara wa kakegae no nai shunkan ni_

"Lagu yang benar-benar pas ya?" Cagalli berkata padaku.

"Benar," jawabku sambil membawanya berputar-putar di lantai dansa. Ayah Cagalli—ayahku sekarang—memainkan piano sementara Lacus menyanyikan lagi ini untuk kami. Seperti tadi, aku mulai memikirkan saat-saat bersama dulu, pertemuan yang—mungkin— kebetulan, saat-saat merasakan, memilih, menangis, berdua, bimbang, berharap...

_Tomo ni aruki tomo ni sagashi tomo ni warai tomo ni chikai_

_Tomo ni kanji tomo ni erabi tomo ni naki tomo ni seoi_

_Tomo ni idaki tomo ni mayoi tomo ni kizuki tomo ni negai_

_Sasayaka na shiawase ga komorebi no you ni_

_Yawaraka ni furi sosogu sonna hibi o egaki nagara_

_Itsu no hi mo donna toki mo_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Cagalli sambil menggenggam tanganku lebih erat begitu dansa ini selesai.

"Semua hari yang sudah kulalui bersamamu..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang menarik lenganku dengan kuat. Kulihat Lacus menarikku bersama Cagalli ke atas panggung dan memberikan mikrofon pada kami berdua, berbicara pada para tamu bahwa kedua pasangan ini harus menyanyikan sesuatu di hari pernikahan mereka. Aku menatap Cagalli bingung, apa yang harus kunyanyikan? Dan berdua dengan Cagalli?

Cagalli menarikku mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Itu cukup mudah.

"Terima kasih pada semua yang sudah datang hari ini," ujar Cagalli, "dan terima kasih, Lacus, sudah menyuruhku menyanyi padahal itu spesialisasimu, bukan aku." Kulihat Lacus hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan komentar Cagalli. "Seperti yang anda semua ketahui, saya seorang violinis, bukan penyanyi multi-talenta seperti suami saya," ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilan barunya, dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. "Tapi… saya yakin anda semua tahu lagu ini."

Cagalli menyanyikan nada dengan bibir terkatup, dan ayahnya langsung memainkan pianonya begitu mengenali lagunya. Sambil menatapku, Cagalli menyanyikan bait pertamanya tanpa memedulikan para tamu yang mulai bertepuk tangan.

_Love, soft as an easy chair_

_Love, fresh as the morning air_

_One love that is shared by two_

_I have found with you_

Aku teringat ketika menyanyi untuk ulang tahunnya. Lagu ini sedikit berbeda dengan waktu itu, dan jelas berbeda dengan yang biasa kunyanyikan.

_Comme une Rose_

_Sous une neige d'avril_

Cagalli tersenyum mendengarku menyanyikan versi lain dari lagu aslinya. Tapi aku yakin dia tahu lagu ini dengan baik.

_Mon Coeur reste toujours aussie fragile_

_L'amore diviso en due_

_No, non muore mai_

Aku memegang tangannya dan mengajaknya berputar-putar di panggung, meskipun tidak seperti di lantai dansa, dan melanjutkan lagu itu bersamanya.

_Cada noche un milagro sera_

_Naceremos de nuevo_

_Quand ton Coeur bat si vite avec le mien _

_On ne fait plus qu'un_

_Cause we have the brightest love_

_Two lights that shines as one_

_Morning glory and midnight sun_

_Time we've learned to sail above_

_Time won't change the meaning of one love_

_Ageless and ever _

_Evergreen_

Suara piano berhenti berdenting, dan sementara para tamu bertepuk tangan lagi, aku membungkuk dan mencium kedua pipi isteriku, dan merasakan lampu blitz yang silau, mengambil gambar kami. Cagalli membalasku dengan mengulangi hal yang sama padaku, sementara Lacus kembali ke atas panggung, menyingkirkan kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu dia MC acara ini. Tapi biarlah.

Lacus kembali menghibur para tamu dengan suaranya yang indah. Beberapa orang tidak melihatnya dan sibuk dengan makanan mereka, sementara yang lainnya melihat penampilan Lacus dengan penuh kagum. Tiba-tiba Cagalli menarikku menjauh dari tempat pesta, meskipun tidak begitu jauh sehingga beberapa orang masih bisa melihat kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Cagalli. Dia sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tadi wajahmu agak aneh, waktu di gereja," ujar Cagalli sambil memandangi taman bunga yang dulu dirawat ibunya. "Kau membuatku panik, tahu. Aku kira kau sedang memikirkan kalau semua ini salah dan…"

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, berhati-hati dengan cadar dan gaunnya—aku tidak mau merusak penampilannya. Sudah pasti dia berpikir begitu tadi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku melihat ayahmu… dan berharap ayahku ada di sini juga… mengatakan kalau dia ikut bahagia denganku…"

Aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, membayangkan lagi waktu beberapa tahun lalu ketika aku meninggalkan rumahku, berkeliling kota sendirian mencari tempat tinggal, sambil memikirkan lagi kata-kata ayahku.

Kurasakan Cagalli menarik-narik lengan bajuku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang masa laluku. "Apa kau masih marah pada orang tuamu?"

Aku menarik nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah marah… Mungkin aku marah selama beberapa saat sesudah ayahku menyuruhku pergi, tapi setelah itu aku tidak pernah merasa marah pada ayahku karena mengusirku, ataupun ibuku karena tidak lagi mempedulikanku setelah ayah marah padanya. Aku hanya ingin mereka di sini, bahagia bersamaku, atau setidaknya memaafkanku…"

"Mengapa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan," Cagalli bertanya lagi. Aku ingat tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ini sebelumnya.

"Aku merasa aku juga bersalah pada ayah, meskipun aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku hanya merasa begitu tiap kali aku mengingat ayah, dan terkadang aku berpikir rasa itu muncul karena aku tidak bisa menjadi yang seperti diinginkan orang tuaku."

"Mereka memaafkanmu, Athrun. Dan mereka bahagia dengan dirimu yang sekarang..." ujar Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan tersuratku. Jawabannya begitu yakin, seolah dia tahu memang begitulah keadaannya.

"Bagaimana—"

"Athrun!"

Kami berdua menoleh; aku merasa heran mendengar suara yang tidak kukenal namun terasa dekat itu. Sementara dari sudut mataku kulihat Cagalli menunjukkan wajah senang bercampur antisipasi dan keraguan, kemudian ia melihat ke arahku. Aku memandang lurus ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggil namaku, dan terpaku begitu ia cukup dekat sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, wajah yang tidak pernah kulupakan meskipun sudah hampir empat tahun aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menyadari aku menangis bersama wanita yang tengah memelukku erat-erat, membisikkan namaku berulang-ulang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku sadar Cagalli sudah melepaskan tanganku, yang sekarang melingkar erat di punggung ibuku. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa begitu lama, ibu melepaskan pelukkannya tanpa benar-benar melepaskanku, dan akupun memandang wajah ibuku kembali setelah sekian tahun. Jemarinya yang terasa hangat menepuk-nepuk pipiku, ibu jarinya mengusap air mataku.

"Ibu…" panggilku pelan.

"Maafkan ibu, Athrun. Maaf karena ibu berhenti memperhatikanmu waktu itu. Kau tidak tahu ibu menangis dan berdoa setiap malam, memohon supaya ibu bisa bertemu sekali lagi untuk minta maaf. Maafkan ibu, anakku."

Ketika ibu kembali memelukku, aku menundukkan kepalaku di pundaknya, membahasi gaunnya dengan air mataku yang sekarang mengalir dengan bebas. Aku bisa merasakan satu tangan lagi di punggungku; aku tahu itu Cagalli.

"Tolong maafkan kami, Athrun. Kami bersalah sudah mengusirmu..." kudengar tangis ibu kembali mengeras begitu ia mengucapkan kata yang terakhir, aku yakin ibu mengingat hari yang suram itu.

Kemudian aku berdiri tegak.

"Ayah ada di sini?"

Ibu melepaskanku dan berdiri di sisi kiriku, sementara Cagalli mengapitku dengan berdiri di sebelah kananku. Kuikuti arah pandang mereka, dan melihat sosok itu, yang sudah mengusirku dari rumah tiga setengah tahun lalu, yang sekarang berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

"Ayah..."

"Athrun... Putraku..." Ayah meraihku ke dalam rengkuhannya yang kuat. Hari ketika ayah mengusirku terulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Namun, dengan ayah berada di sini, memelukku setelah sekian lama, aku sudah kehilangan rasa bersalah setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun, dan rasa rindu kini menyeruak kuat. Aku memeluk ayahku, "Maafkan aku, ayah... maafkan aku..."

"Tidak... maafkan ayah, Athrun... Ayah salah… ayah minta maaf…"

Aku mencium wangi ibuku yang sangat kurindukan sebelum aku merasakan sepasang tangan lain yang memelukku.

"Kami menyayangimu, Athrun… Selalu, setiap harinya…"

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Athrun?"

"Aku merasa senang—bukan, aku merasa sangat, sangat bahagia hari ini. Menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, dan di saat yang sama aku mendapatkan kembali keluargaku. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau baru saja bertemu orang tuamu tadi siang. Aku pikir kau ingin bersama mereka untuk beberapa hari lagi..."

"Mereka tidak mau merusak acara bulan madu kita, lagi pula semuanya sudah diatur, sulit nantinya kalau semuanya harus diubah lagi," aku meraih tangan Cagalli dan menariknya mendekat padaku, "Lagipula kita sudah di sini. Ibu bilang dia ingin kita menikmati waktu bersama kita selama beberapa minggu ini dan supaya aku sering mengunjunginya setelah kita pulang nanti."

"Aku senang kau bisa bersama dengan keluargamu lagi," Cagalli merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan aku memeluknya lebih erat sambil memperhatikan langit malam kota Vienna dari jendela hotel tempat kami menginap.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan semuanya, kan? Kau sudah tahu orang tuaku akan datang. Kau yang mengundangnya?" Aku ingat Cagalli tidak begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan orang tuaku. Ibuku dan Cagalli bahkan berbincang cukup akrab sebelum kami pergi ke bandara, seperti ia sudah mengenal mereka sebelum ini.

"Kau ingat tidak, waktu aku menanyaimu tentang seseorang yang kadang-kadang melihat-lihat rumahmu dan kau menganggap dia hanya penggemar biasa?" Cagalli bertanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Itu Ibuku? Dia tahu di mana aku tinggal?" aku terlonjak. Jadi selama ini ibu begitu dekat denganku sementara aku sama sekali tidak tahu?

"Wajahmu sering menghisai berita selebritis dan klip video di beberapa stasiun televisi, ibumu sudah pasti pernah melihatmu. Mungkin dia mencari tahu dan menemukan tempat tinggalmu. Tapi dia terlalu takut kau tidak akan mau bicara lagi dengannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia datang ke tempatmu, tapi tidak pernah berani langsung menemuimu.

"Aku pernah melihatnya memperhatikan mobilku di taman; mungkin dia tahu aku sering menemuimu dan ingin minta bantuanku, meskipun ibumu lari setelah melihatku. Aku merasa dia mirip seseorang... Kemudian aku sadar kalau dia sangat mirip dengamu. Ketika bertemu lagi dengannya, aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara, dan tahu di mana mereka tinggal. Mereka benar-benar percaya kau tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi... Waktu itu kita sudah bertunangan, jadi kupikir akan tepat kalau kuundang mereka ke pesta kita. Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya darimu selama itu."

"Sebenarnya aku merasa agak kesal... Seandainya saja aku tahu lebih cepat kalau orang itu adalah ibuku..."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bertemu mereka dan aku tahu kalau hubungan kami akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Mereka cukup bahagia setelah pindah dari rumah kami yang dulu, dan aku berharap sekarang setelah kami kembali lengkap, mereka bisa benar-benar bahagia." Aku menarik Cagalli yang sedang berdiri di tepi jendela bersamaku ke tempat tidur, tubuhnya terbaring di atasku. "Aku ingat kau ingin sekali bisa bermain di Vienna, sebagai violonis. Tapi sekarang kau malah datang ke sini untuk bulan madu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa bermain nanti. Lagi pula kalau begitu aku bisa sibuk. Jadi, karena sekarang aku masih punya waktu, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersama suamiku." Cagalli tersenyum padaku, "Kita bisa pergi ke museum seni, berjalan-jalan di kota melihat-lihat monumen komposer yang diabadikan di sini, melihat konser orkestra Vienna Philharmonic bersama, menonton opera di Theatre an der Wien..."

"Kau tentunya ingin bermain di sana kan? Bukan hanya menonton," aku merasa dengan menikah denganku aku akan membatasi waktunya dan Cagalli tidak akan bisa menjadi violinis handal di Vienna. Aku tidak mau ia menyia-nyiakan bakatnya dan semua yang ia lakukan sejak bisa memainkan biola. Jika ia bisa menjadi violinis terkenal seperti harapannya dan juga ayahnya—dan harapanku juga—aku ingin ia berusaha tanpa mempedulikan aku.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan itu, tapi aku tidak begitu menginginkannya seperti dulu. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih kuinginkan sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arahku, wajahnya tepat di depanku, "Aku tahu kau tahu jawabannya," bisiknya pelan sebelum menautkan bibirnya di bibirku, dan semua yang kupikirkan sebelum ini hilang entah ke mana.

Begitu Cagalli melepaskan pagutannya, aku tidak melepaskannya, bibirku turun ke lehernya sementara tanganku mendekapnya lebih erat.

Hampir empat tahun lalu, ketika tidak ada yang menanggapi mimpiku dengan serius, ketika mendapatkan penolakkan dari orang tuaku bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menjadi apa yang kuinginkan, aku bahkan selalu berpikir bahwa setelah aku meninggalkan rumahku aku akan benar-benar berakhir di jalanan, tidur bawah langit tanpa atap kayu dan bertemu dengan kematian di tempat yang sama, tanpa ada seorangpun yang peduli apakah aku masih ada di dunia ini. Kemudian aku bertemu teman-teman yang mengerti aku, memberi jalan padaku untuk meneruskan mimpiku, memulai dari awal dengan perjuangan bersama, yang membawaku bertemu dengan Cagalli. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, sebuah akhir yang bahagia yang hanya pernah kudengar dalam syair para penulis yang dinyanyikan atau lagu yang kubuat. Tapi sekarang aku di sini, bersama seseorang yang mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kusebut sebagai isteriku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku meraih kesuksesan bersama Cagalli, yang selalu menemaniku bahkan ketika orang menentang kebersamaan kami. Aku tahu meskipun aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu—menyanyikan lagu yang dikenal dan disukai banyak orang—aku tidak akan merasa puas sampai aku menemukannya. Dan sekarang setelah aku mendapatkannya, memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri, aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

Kulepaskan bibirku dari lehernya dan memeluknya erat-erat, hanya itu, untuk memastikan ia ada di sini bersamaku. Perasaanku padanya saat ini terasa sangat besar dibandingkan sebelumnya, memicu rasa takut aku akan kehilangan Cagalli, takut semua ini Cuma khayalanku dan tiba-tiba aku akan terbangun di rumahku, tanpa ada Cagalli yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup keras, dan tahu Cagalli pasti bisa merasakannya.

Aku merasakan tangan Cagalli merayap naik, berhenti di rahangku dan membelaiku, "Aku di sini... aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun." Entah Cagalli merasakan hal yang sama, atau dia bisa membaca pikiranku, atau rasa takutku sangat jelas terpancar sehingga Cagalli bisa mengetahuinya, tapi aku senang mendangarnya menenangkanku, memberiku apa yang kubutuhkan, selalu seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli... Rasanya sakit memikirkan kau tidak ada…" Aku berbisik, suaraku bahkan terdengar jauh untukku sendiri. Tapi Cagalli mendengarnya.

"Aku ada di sini, kau sedang memelukku, aku sangat nyata. Dan aku mencintaimu..." tangan Cagalli berpindah ke bahuku, tidak menghentikan gerakannya untuk menenangkanku. Bibirnya mencari-cari kulitku yang terbuka yang bisa ditemukannya.

Kemudian dia mengatakan kata-kata yang membungkam semua rasa khawatirku dan memberikan apa yang ingin kuberikan padanya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini."

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Cagalli milikku, malam ini dan selamanya.

* * *

**(Efek dari nonton trailer 'Breaking Dawn' berulang-ulang)**

**Lagu: Eien ni tomo ni-Kobukuro (Hatsune Miku Append); Evergreen-Barbra Streisand ft Il Divo (lagi males nerjemahin, kalau mau tahu di-google aja yah)**

**Yeah, satu lagi cerita Shinku selesai! Agak sedih sih, tapi seneng juga begitu bisa mengakhiri cerita ini. ****Semoga berkenan dengan teman-temin yang tidak puas dengan chapter sebelumnya, semoga yang ini memuaskan. **

**Terima kasih kepada teman-temin semua yang sudah mendukung cerita ini dari awal sampai berakhir sekarang, untuk yang baca dari awal dan me-review, yang baca dan tidak me-review, yang baru baca dan tidak mereview, yang tidak baca dan tidak me-review, da juga yang tidak baca tapi me-review (ada ya?)**

**Terima kasih, kepada mendiang Pavarotti, kepada Andrea Bocelli, Il Divo dan Wikipedia.**

**Dan banyak, banyak, banyak banyak terima kasih kepada:  
**

**ofiai17 , kamille murasame, Yuki Hiruma, Bellpoid01, Lenalee Felixia, mrs. zala, Mizu, Kaka-Kiri-Nya, Mokochange, Aihsire Atha, Merai Alixya Kudo, eL-ch4n, alice zalathha, ai zala, ren, Yuuki Minatsuki, Tata utagu, Brendha, Haza ShiRaifu, asranZARA, henisuzuya24, ndha yula chan, , FushionAC**

**Sankyuu!**

**Oh yah, kalau sekuel, kayanya Shinku ngga sanggup deh... Kalo ada yang mau nerusin, bilang aja yah. Dipersilakan...  
**

**Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya! Love you all, guys!**

**PS: Yang udah baca cerita Shinku yang di blogspot (cerita yang paliiing bawah), adakah yang mau baca lanjutannya? Kalo ada mau Shinku terusin di sini (semoga bisa)  
**


End file.
